Cardfight Brawlers
by Misachi99
Summary: Being sent to another world by Void, Aichi and the others will now start their adventures as they go along with Dan and the others to find a way back home. Will they be able to go back? And why did Void send them to Dan's world? Disclaimer! I do not own CFV and Bakugan.
1. Chapter 1 - Mysterious Brawlers

Hello everyone! This is a new story! If anyone is wondering, how do you convert Vanguard and Bakugan then everyone please read this story to find out! I hope it will be entertaining to everyone! Now, without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Dan Kuso sits in front of his computer with his Bakugan, Drago to chat with his friends.

" Hey, guys! Guess what? Me and Drago has got up the rankings again! I'm sure if we try harder, we can get to rank one! So how's everyone doing?" Dan ask

" Don't be so boastful, Dan. You only gone up three ranks, you're far from number one." Runo said

" But it's also an achievement if I must say." Alice said

" Nice job, Dan! I'm so proud of you!" Julie said

" Hmph. You're still far from me though." Shun said

" What was that, Shun?! Just watch me! I'll catch up with you soon! Mister hotshot!" Dan said

" Calm down, Dan. There's still more time. For instance, you can train with other people." Drago said

" Oh okay, Drago. Marucho? You've been silent, what is it?" Dan ask

" Well... I searched the web yesterday and I found these unbelievable rankings in the chart." Marucho replied and typed in the data

The screen suddenly showed lots of names but in teams.

" What's this? Team SIT? Team Caesar?" Runo said

" Team Dreadnought? Team Handsome?" Shun said

" Team New AL4? Team Fukuhara? That's some weird names." Julie said

" Team Ultra Rare? Team Hitsue?" Alice said

" Team Q4? And Team Miyaji? What's with this, Marucho?" Dan ask

" Well, before I say anything, you better look at the ranks." Marucho replied

They all looked at the ranks and couldn't believe their eyes.

" You serious, Marucho?! Their ranks are above Masquerade! Not even number one or anything!" Dan exclaimed

" That's what I'm bothered about. They came out of nowhere one day and then defeated brawlers with very weird abilities." Marucho said

" Weird abilities?" Alice ask

" I don't know either. So I'm thinking..." Marucho said

" Whether they are related to Naga and the orb?" Drago ask

" But that's impossible. They're just ordinary kids like all of you." Tigrerra said

" Actually, they're in their high school right now." Preyas said

" It won't hurt to try and ask them." Skyress said

" I agree with Skyress." Shun said

" But how do we find them?" Gorem ask

" Easy. Locate their leader. The top ranker. Here's his picture." Marucho replied

The screen showed a picture of a boy wearing a disguise as he goes somewhere.

" Apparently, he always appears out of nowhere to buy something then going back to his hideout and they are all defensive about him for some reason." Marucho explained

" I wonder why. I don't think it's just being the leader." Dan wondered

" Anyway, we should go look for him. We might be able to have some leads. Where is he always seen at, Marucho?" Shun ask

" Around a building, close to Dan's place." Marucho said

" Then we'll gather at the park then. Marucho can go and pick up Alice and Julie and we can go and find them." Dan said

" Okay!"

~ After some time~

They all gathered at the park and went to the place Marucho mentioned.

" He's usually seen around here." Marucho said

They looked around as they searched the area. Dan suddenly noticed the outfit.

" Hey, guys! Isn't that him?!" Dan ask

" Hey, it is!" Runo said

" Hey, you there! We need to talk to you!" Dan shouted

The person flinched as he turned around to see Dan running towards him and he also ran away.

" Dan, you idiot! Of course you'll scare him away!" Runo yelled

" Anyway, let's chase after him!" Shun said

They chased the person around the streets as the person ran as fast as he could.

" Stop! We just want to talk to you!" Dan shouted

The person continued running as Shun ran into the alley and intercepted him.

" Stop right there!" Shun said

The person stopped in his tracks and he looked behind as Dan and the others were also behind him.

" Listen, just calm down. We just want to talk to you." Dan said

Suddenly, a glow came out of the person's pocket and hit Dan square on his face.

" Ow! What was that for?!" Dan ask

The glow disappeared as a ball was revealed.

" A bakugan ball." Alice said

The ball opened.

" Do not hurt my Vanguard! If you lay a single hand on him, I'll crush you!" The ball said

" You talk too?! Drago, do you know him?" Dan ask

" No, I've never seen him before in Vestroia. I'm not even sure with attribute he is in." Drago replied

" Let's go, my Vanguard." The ball said

The person nodded and ran as fast as he could. Shun tried to grab him but he was too fast.

" Let's keep going!" Dan said

" But Dan, I think that person is just scared. If we keep chasing him, he'll continue to run. And remember what that bakugan said? Sounds like he's someone important to them." Alice said

" But we should keep going. We need to know whether he works for Naga. Especially that unknown Bakugan." Drago said

" Right!"

They continued chasing the unknown person as they arrived at an unknown place.

" What is this place? Card Capital?" Julie said

" Hey, that guy is over there!" Marucho said

" Hey, you! Stop! We just want to talk to you! Please stop!" Runo shouted

The doors of the place suddenly opened and a brunette came out.

" Aichi? I heard some noise. Is-" The other person paused as he saw Dan and the others chasing the person

He signaled the person.

" Calm down. Go in. I'll stop them." He said

The person Dan and the others were chasing nodded and ran into the place.

" Who are you?!" Dan ask

" I should ask you the same thing. Why are you chasing him?" The guy ask

" We're the ones asking the question here!" Runo said

Another person came out of the place.

" Hey, Kai. I saw Aichi scared stiff. Did something happen?" The person ask

He noticed Dan and the others.

" Who are you people? Did you people scare Aichi?" The person ask

" Are you all brawlers that topped the ranks?" Marucho ask

" Well... Mostly, yeah. But sounds like you guys are nice people to me." The person said

" But why were you chasing Aichi?" The other person ask

" We wanted to ask him something. Let us go in and talk to him. Please." Alice said

" I don't know whether it's alright. But I guess... Okay, fine. But if you guys do something fishy, I'm going to settle you here and now." The other person said

" O-Okay..."

They entered the place as they gasped at the place. It was huge. The walls were spacious and there were lots of chairs and a counter with cards. The place was filled with rooms and it was almost like Marucho's building.

" Amazing!"

" It's really beautiful."

" By the way, I'm Naoki Ishida! This guy here is Toshiki Kai." Naoki said

" Hmph." Kai said

" You guys can introduce yourselves later. We just need to meet the others and inform them." Naoki said

" Okay..."

They entered a place that they presume is the living room and Naoki sat them down on the sofa.

" But you guys really scared my friend stiff. He was lookin' really pale when he ran in." Naoki said

" Sorry. We just wanted to ask something important." Julie said

" Important like?" Kai ask

" Well... Can we say it when he enters?" Runo ask

" Fine then. I'll go call him. Although, I don't know whether he's calmed down yet." Naoki said

" Hmph. I'll go call Ren and the others." Kai said

The two left as Dan and the others waited. After awhile Naoki entered with a blue haired boy, a lavender haired girl, a yellow haired girl and a brown haired boy.

" Let me introduce you to them. Misaki Tokura or I call her Boss Lady, Kourin Tatsunagi, Shingo Komoi also known as Granny Glasses." Naoki introduced

" Hey! What do you mean by that, you would-be delinquent Ishida?!" Shingo said

" What was that?! I'm not like someone who wears a granny glasses!" Naoki said

The glaring contest has begun again. Sweat drop.

" Shut up, you two!" Kourin said

" Y-Yes!"

" And he's the person you scared just now. Aichi Sendou." Naoki introduced

" I'm really sorry for what my bakugan did to you just now." Aichi said and bowed

" It's fine. I'm alright." Dan said

Kai came in at the same time with a yellow haired boy, a red haired boy, a dark blue haired girl and a black haired guy.

" Hello! I'm Ren Suzugamori! This is Asaka Narumi and Tetsu Shinjou! Huh? But I feel like we're forgetting about someone..." Ren wondered

" Wait, Ren! Fight me! I'm gonna beat you this time!" A white haired boy yelled

But Ren had slammed the door already. Sweat drop.

" Oh well! Oh, Aichi-kun! You're back! Leon-kun and the others just went out to shop with the others." Ren said

" Y-Yeah... R-Ren-san... Where are Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun?" Aichi ask

" Oh! They all went to have a fight! They were dragged to be precise!" Ren replied densely

" Oh, we have guests? Yo! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Miwa Taishi. Nice to meet you!" Miwa said

" H-Hello."

" What are your names?" Aichi ask

" Oh, I'm Dan Kuso!"

" I'm Runo Misaki."

" I'm Julie Makimoto."

" I'm Shun Kazami."

" I'm Marucho Marukura."

" Hello. I'm Alice Gehabich."

" Hello. And sorry for the hospitality here. Lots of people stay here but they're mostly playing the games with their free wills." Aichi said

" I see. Actually, we want to ask about something." Dan said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" Do you know this guy called Masquerade?" Runo ask

It was silent.

" Not really. But I heard he's been doing something he shouldn't and even involving innocent bakugan." Aichi said

" And I know where you guys are getting at. You're thinking that we're working for him, aren't you? I hate to tell you but we surpassed his ranking because we managed to somehow defeat him." Misaki said

" And maybe we should ask you guys if you're working for 'him'." Kourin said

" 'Him'? Who's 'him'?" Shun ask

Aichi put down the cup he was drinking from.

" Well, there is an easier way to settle this. Whether they are really Reversed." Aichi said

" Reversed? What are you talking about?" Alice ask

" Follow us." Kourin said

* * *

They walked towards a big door and Aichi approached the security machine.

_" Please scan your avatar here."_ The machine said

Aichi took out a card and scanned it.

_" Scanning confirmed. Welcome, Aichi Sendou."_ The machine said

The door opened and they entered the place.

" I'm sure you all are brawlers, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" How many brawlers? Six?" Aichi ask

" Well, I don't have any bakugan so there's only five." Alice replied

" Okay then. We'll let you brawl with us. Don't worry. Even if you lose in this space, your rankings won't go up or down whether you lose or not." Aichi said

" We'll fight in a team. Team Miyaji against your team." Misaki said

" Battle Brawlers." Dan said

" Team Battle Brawlers. Okay then. Who's going first?" Kourin ask

" We'll discuss about this." Shun said

They gathered in a circle.

" So? Who goes first?" Julie ask

" Well, I'm suspicious of why they suspect us of being Reversed or whatever it is." Dan said

" Okay. I have a plan for the ranking." Shun said

" What is it?" Marucho ask

" Dan will go last because I'm sure that Aichi will go last. Runo will go third and Julie will go fourth. Marucho will go first and I'll go second." Shun replied

" Well, that's a plan. I guess I'm fine with it." Runo said

" Then let's go with it then." Dan said

" Right!"

They dispersed from the circle.

" Okay. We've decided." Shun said

" Great. Now, step onto the machine. And you can open the field anytime you are ready." Aichi said

" Okay then."

" Field open!"

The field opened but nothing stopped.

" Time didn't stop?!" Dan exclaimed

" This room is special. Oh and one more rule, you can use any numbers of bakugan you want." Aichi said

" Any numbers?! What's going on?!" Runo said

" Gate Card Set!"

" I'll go first. Bakugan brawl! Aquos Fearripper stand! On to you." Marucho said

" Bakugan brawl! Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon stand!" Shingo said

" What?!" Dan exclaimed

" What is that bakugan?!" Runo exclaimed

" I've never seen anything like it!" Shun exclaimed

" You haven't seen anything yet." Naoki said

" Ability activate! Stealth Rogue Ride!" Shingo said

" What?!"

" Bakugan brawl! Stealth Rogue of Umbrella, Sukerokku! Goemon moves back. Well, it's your turn." Shingo said

" What?! 700G?! This is harder than I thought." Marucho said

" 700G in just one bakugan?! That's impossible!" Julie exclaimed

" Oh man..." Runo said

" Don't lose, Marucho!" Dan said

" Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand! Ability card activate! Water Refrain! Now you can't use that ability. Gate Card Open! Triple Battle! One of your bakugan is going to be sent to my Juggernoid and Fearripper." Marucho said

" Fine. Stealth Rogue of Dark Night, Krog is forced into the field." Shingo said

" 500G. No matter. Go! Juggernoid! Fearripper!" Marucho said

Krog was taken out. Juggernoid and Fearripper were back with Marucho.

" I have to thank you for that. Now... Krog goes to the bakugan zone." Shingo said

Krog floated and was inserted into a zone.

" Bakugan zone?!"

" It's a zone where defeated bakugans go. Once you have four, it's a done deal." Shingo said

" Then... It's your turn..." Marucho said

" Gate Card Set! Gate Card Open! Stealth Beast Ride and Shift!" Shingo said

" What?!"

" Bakugan brawl! Stealth Beast, White Mane stand! Sukerokku goes into the Soul. And then another... Bakugan brawl! Swift Archer, FUSHIMI stand! Gate Card Open! Same as yours. Triple Battle activate! Juggernoid and one of my bakugan, into the field! And now... Ability activate! Stealth Beast Summon!" Shingo said

" What?! Fearripper!"

" Now it's a two on two battle. Go, both FUSHIMI! Destroy them both!" Shingo said

Juggernoid and Fearripper were taken out. FUSHIMI went back to Shingo. Marucho's went to the bakugan zone.

" It's your turn." Shingo said

" What is with this guy?! He comes out and shows off all those nasty abilities!" Preyus said

" I don't like this either but Preyus, you might need to go in soon." Marucho said

" Leave it to me." Preyus said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Aquos Serpenoid! Ready, Preyus? We're heading on his main one straight on." Marucho said

" Ready when you are." Preyus said and went into ball form

" Bakugan brawl! Preyus stand!" Marucho said

" Hello, Mister Ninja. Wanna dance?" Preyus said

" A talking bakugan..." Misaki said

" How is it, Aichi?" Kourin ask

" He's the real thing..." Aichi replied

" But knowing Granny Glasses... He's got something up his sleeve." Naoki said

" Preyus!" Marucho said

" Attribute change! Subterra!" Preyus said

" Ability activate! Time to combine Aquos and Subterra relation." Marucho said

" Oh! I'm coming at ya! Preyus kick!" Preyus said

White Mane disappeared and two bakugans were inserted into the bakugan zone.

" Sukerokku comes back but White Mane and Goemon goes to the zone." Shingo said

" Just one more to go! Thanks, Preyus!" Marucho said

" No problem, Marucho! Always ready to help!" Preyus said

" Now let the real fun begin. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm! That Preyus must be your main. And this guy is my main!" Shingo said

" He's..." Marucho exclaimed

" ... Huge!" Preyus exclaimed

" That's not all. Limit Break Ability activate!" Shingo declared

" Limit..." Dan exclaimed

" ... Break?!" Runo exclaimed

" I can superior call these two into the field. Two more Magatsu Storm goes into the field!" Shingo said

" What?!"

" Attack Serpenoid, Magatsu Storm!" Shingo said

Serpenoid was taken out and was inserted into the bakugan zone.

" What an ability..." Preyus said

" It's your turn." Shingo said

" Preyus. You ready?" Marucho ask

" No way! Against that big dragon?! No way." Preyus said

" Yes!"

Preyus freaked out.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Preyus stand!" Marucho said

" Anyone interested in the show of the day?" Preyus said

" Gate Card Open! Triple Battle! My last bakugan... A second Juggernoid stand!" Marucho said

" Magatsu Storm stand!" Shingo said

" Go, Preyus! Attribute change! Subterra! And ability activate! Diagonal relation! Finish him!" Marucho said

" Alright! Go, Marucho!" Dan said

Shingo smirked.

" Counter ability activate. I guard!" Shingo declared

" What?!"

Two bakugans went into the field and protected Magatsu Storm.

" He protected himself?! What's with this?!" Dan exclaimed

" Seems like this is a done deal." Ren said

" Yes, Ren-sama." Asaka said

" Gate Card Set! Let's go! Bakugan brawl! Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm! Ability activate! Forced battle! Come on out, Preyus!" Shingo said

Preyus was forced into the field.

" W-What?! If you think you can drag me out and defeat me, you're gravely mistaken, mister dragon!" Preyus said

" Preyus, heed these words. Don't fall prey to the Reversed. I promise you that it will only bring great pain. Now, game over for you." Magatsu Storm said

Preyus was taken out and the game was over.

" Good game. It's on to the next one now." Shingo said

" Oh, Preyus. Are you alright?" Marucho ask

" I've never felt so annoyed in my life! I'm going to take down that dragon if it's the last thing I do!" Preyus said

" I guess that's a yes." Marucho said

" Next is Naoki-kun from our team. And your team?" Aichi ask

" Good luck, Shun." Dan said

" Don't forget, Shun. I'm also with you." Skyress said

" Thanks, Skyress." Shun said

Shun stepped up onto the field.

* * *

The next game was about to start. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review and thank you for reading! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next Battle!

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! Okay, I'm going to say that I'm going to change the way they brawl a little because in the last chapter, it was confusing so let's start without further ado!

Normal POV

Shun versus Naoki. Who will win? Let's find out.

" Ready when you are." Shun said

" Okay then, hotshot." Naoki said

" Field open!"

The field was opened and they began their fight.

" Gate Card Set!"

" I going first then. Bakugan brawl! Falconeer stand! Your turn." Shun said

" Sure. Bakugan brawl! Eradicator, Demolition Dragon stand! Attack, Demolition Dragon!" Naoki declared

Falconeer was taken out. Demolition Dragon returned to Naoki. Falconeer went to the zone.

" Your turn." Naoki said

_" How am I going to counter that power?"_ Shun thought

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Falconeer stand! I guess it's on to you again." Shun said

_" So that's your plan..." _Naoki thought

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon! Sorry, but I'm gonna take out your plan. Attack! Spark Rain!" Naoki declared

" Not so fast! Gate Card Open! Positive Delta! That way, I can find out what is your attribute." Shun said

" Finding out ones attribute is important. But who said that our decks have attributes?" Aichi said

Dan and the others were shocked at hearing that.

" Decks?" Dan ask

" You'll find out soon." Misaki said

" So that means... Oh no!" Shun exclaimed

Falconeer got taken out and inserted to the zone.

" It's your turn." Naoki said

" What's with those bakugans? Skyress, are you sure you don't recognise them?" Shun ask

" I don't, Shun. But... At this rate, none of your plans will work." Skyress said

" Will you do the honors Skyress?" Shun ask

" Anytime, Shun." Skyress replied

Skyress went into her ball form.

" Gate Card Set! Let's go! Bakugan brawl! Skyress stand!" Shun said

" So that's your ace, huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious later." Naoki said

" Ability activate! Firestorm!" Shun said

Spark Rain was taken out and inserted into the zone.

" Eradicators... Mowing down their enemies and increasing their own powers. Your friend better watch out." Kourin said

" What? I don't get it." Dan said

" My turn. Gate Card Set! Ready to mow 'em down, guys?" Naoki ask

" Then let's begin, Naoki." A ball said

" We're all here with you." Another ball said

" Then, on with the real game. Let's go, Ignition Dragon. You're up first. Bakugan brawl! Eradicator, Ignition Dragon stand!" Naoki said

" There he goes... He's going to do it." Misaki said

" Ignition Dragon looks so cool!" Ren said

Epic anime fall.

" Ren..." Kai said, sweat drop

" He really is dense..." Miwa said, sweat drop

" My turn then. Skyress, you rest. I still have one more. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Ravenoid stand! Okay then. Ability activate! Air battle! As long as this is active, you cannot open your Gate Cards." Shun said

" You don't get the true Eradicators at all. Look at the field." Naoki said

The whole field was empty except Ignition Dragon.

" What do you mean?" Shun ask

" You'll see. Do you have anything else to add?" Naoki ask

" Shun. Let me in. His plan might be a bit dangerous, so we need to eliminate that dragon right now." Skyress said

" Alright, I'm counting on you, Skyress. Bakugan brawl! Skyress stand!" Shun said

" There he comes." Naoki said

" Ability activate! Winds of fury!" Shun declared

Igniton Dragon had a power decrease and was taken out. He was inserted into the zone.

" Looks like we shouldn't have let you go in first, Ignition Dragon." A ball said

" Why you! Tempest Bolt Dragon! Don't get cocky just because you aren't here! If I can go out, I would've settled with you already!" Ignition yelled

" Where did he get that attitute from anyway?" Naoki said

" From you." Tempest Bolt said

" Well... I guess." Naoki said

" Your turn." Shun said

" Yeah! Gate Card Set! Ready to go give them the final turn, Tempest Bolt Dragon?" Naoki ask

" I'm ready when you are, Naoki." Tempest Bolt replied

He went into ball form.

" Let's go! Bakugan brawl! Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon stand! Now for this... Limit Break ability activate!" Naoki declared

" Not that again!" Shun said

" Look around. How many Gate Cards are empty?" Naoki ask

Shun looked around.

" Around five." Shun said

" Tempest Bolt Dragon gets 200G for each empty Gate Cards!" Naoki said

" What?!"

" And... Gate Card Open! I'm gonna force your Skyress and Ravenoid back onto the field! Tempest Bolt Dragon... Finish them off!" Naoki said

" Listen, Skyress. Don't allow those precious to you fall prey to the darkness. If you do, hurt and pain will only come. Now then... Goodbye for now, Skyress." Tempest Bolt said

Skyress and Ravenoid were taken out and Shun lost the fight.

" Skyress, are you alright?" Shun ask

" Yes. I'm just a bit tired from the battle." Skyress replied

" Good game, Shun. I'll see ya later." Naoki said

" He's so powerful." Shun said

" Tempest Bolt Dragon! I'm gonna pulverise you for that just now!" Ignition Dragon yelled

" Calm down, Ignition Dragon. We'll settle this later." Tempest Bolt said

" Where's Aichi?" Naoki ask

" He's over there. He used up most of his energy. We should let him rest." Misaki replied

" I see. Kourin, you're up next." Naoki said

" Sure. Are you ready, you two?" Kourin ask

" Anytime, Kourin." A ball said

" Let's go, Kourin." Another ball said

" Yeah." Kourin said

Kourin stepped up.

" Oh, she looks fierce. Actually, if I'm going up against that other girl. I would rather challenge this one. Would you please switch with me, Runo?" Julie requested

" Well... Alright then, Julie. Good luck." Runo said

Julie stepped up.

" Well, well. You seem like a fighter than a brawler to me. But let's jut get this stated with, shall we?" Kourin said

" Right on!" Julie said

" Field open!"

The field opened and Julie got ready her first bakugan.

" I'll go first. Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand! On to you then." Julie said

" With pleasure. Ready? You're up first." Kourin said

A ball opened and a bakugan was revealed.

" Yay! I can finally fight!" The bakugan said

" Let's see. Tuskor can use his ability to hit with his nose on any Gate Card so... If I go straight on... Can you handle it?" Kourin ask

" Sure, Kourin! Well... But he's gigantic! But I'll make do with him!" The bakugan replied

" Alright! Bakugan brawl! Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie stand! Sherrie! Attack Tuskor!" Kourin declared

Tuskor was taken out and Sherrie returned to Kourin.

" Then it's my turn. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand! But I've got nothing to hit... I wonder... Then I'll try this then. Gate Card Open! Triple Battle! Your Sherrie and my Manion are going in! Attack Sherrie!" Julie declared

Sherrie was taken out and inserted into the zone and Tuskor and Manion returned to Julie.

" Not bad. Gate Card Set! Both Manion and Tuskor are a good combination but... Against the knights... You have no chance. Your turn, Sybill." Kourin said

" I know what you need, Kourin. Just send me out on the field and I'll do my job." Sybill said

" Alright. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill stand!" Kourin said

" But you can't attack anything in the field." Julie said

" That's true. But watch this. Ability activate! Jewel Knight Summoning! Sybill! Call out Jewel Knight, Prizmy!" Kourin said

" No problem, Kourin! Come, Jewel Knight, Prizmy!" Sybill said

Prizmy went into the field.

" Your turn." Kourin said

" Nice! She summoned a bakugan onto the field!" Naoki said

" But now she has to go against those two bakugans." Shingo said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand! Another! Bakugan brawl! Manion stand! I activate Tuskor's ability! Nose slap! Get out of the field, Prizmy!" Julie said

Prizmy was taken out and was inserted into the zone and Tuskor returned to Julie.

" Next! Manion's ability! Copycat! That means... Your Sybill will be taken out as well!" Julie said

Sybill was taken out and inserted into the zone as Manion returned to Julie.

" Not bad." Ren said

" I'm quite surprised she could drive Kourin to a corner like that." Misaki said

" No. Kourin-san is just getting started." Aichi said

" Oh. You're awake." Naoki said

" My turn. Gate Card Set! Ready? I'm going to put you in." Kourin said

" Sure, Kourin."

" Bakugan brawl! Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei stand! Ability activate! Forced Summoning! Come out here, Manion! Take him out, Ashlei!" Kourin said

Manion was taken out and inserted into the zone as Ashlei returned to Kourin.

" Julie. Put me in. You have another Manion. Copy her move and we can take out her ace." Gorem said

" Okay, Gorem! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Gorem stand! And... Bakugan brawl! Manion stand! Ability activate! Copycat! Forcing your Ashlei out to the field again!" Julie said

" So Gorem's her ace, huh?" Kourin said

" She's thinking that Ashlei is Kourin's one ace. That's so amusing." Naoki said

" What do you mean?" Marucho ask

" Didn't you guys see my fight just now? I used two aces and... Where are they anyway?" Naoki ask

Misaki pointed to Aichi and Naoki looked towards Aichi as he sees Aichi holding onto his two aces who are still arguing, mostly Ignition Dragon. Aichi sighed and sweat dropped as he kept the two separated for some time.

" W-What are they doing?" Naoki said, sweat drop

" Still arguing." Shingo said, sweat drop

Going back to the fight... Ashlei was taken out and inserted into the zone as Manion and Gorem returned to Julie.

" What do you think? You can't use her now!" Julie said

" Actually... You should think twice about what you do. Ready to give our final turn to them?" Kourin ask

" Sure, Kourin."

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome stand! Ability activate! Forced Summoning! Your Tuskor is coming out! And... Gate Card Open! Triple Battle! Gorem is coming out! Next! I activate her Limit Break Ability!" Kourin declared

" What?!"

" I superior call Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda! And I activate her ability! I superior call Jewel Knight, Melme! Now, they attack your bakugans!" Kourin declared

" Gorem. A warrior like you fight for the better of both worlds. If you are ever trapped within your own darkness, there will be no escape until you find your own light. Don't forget this." Salome said

Gorem and Tuskor were taken out.

" Oh, Gorem. Are you alright?" Julie ask

" Yes. I'm just fine, Julie." Gorem replied

" I wish you luck in the future fights. Become more powerful without hesitations and you'll be able to open up your own path." Kourin said

Kourin went down to the others.

" Misaki. You're up next." Kourin said

" Yeah. After that... Aichi, can you handle the last one? And are you sure? You're still traumatized by that last incident. Are you going to be okay?" Misaki ask

" Yes. I have everyone with me after all." Aichi replied

" Alright. I'm going up now. Please make sure he stays calm, guys." Misaki said

" Leave it to us, Boss Lady!" Naoki said

" You just go up there and settle your fight!" Shingo said

" Then, let's go." Misaki said

" Alright, Misaki." A ball said

" You lead the way." Another ball said

" Let's go!" Misaki said

Misaki and Runo stepped up.

* * *

Misaki and Runo's fight is up next! Who's gonna win?! Find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3 - Truth Revealed!

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! Now the outcome of the battles are being decided right now! What will happen in this chapter and what secrets are everyone keeping? Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Next is Misaki against Runo! Who will win in this match?

" Good luck, Runo!" Dan cheered

" I'll do better than you, I'm sure of it!" Runo said

" Oh yeah?! Well, let's see who loses in the end faster then!" Dan said

" I'll show you, Dan Kuso!" Runo said

Sweat drop.

" Why does it feel like deja-vu all over again?" Naoki ask

" I think it was because we argued every single time too..." Shingo replied

" You know, I think that their arguments are less annoying than yours." Kourin said

" But you've been with us for so long! Of course you'll feel less annoyed around them." Naoki said

" Yeah, Kourin-san!" Shingo said

" Don't copy what I say, Granny Glasses!" Naoki said

" What was that, Porcupine Head?!" Shingo said

" I'm... going to check my bakugans before this goes out of hand again..." Aichi said

Aichi left Naoki and Shingo to argue while Kourin followed him to another seat and they both watched the battle while Naoki and Shingo continued to argue.

" Are you ready?" Misaki ask

" Ready whenever you are!" Runo replied

" Field open!"

The field opened and they started their battle.

" Gate Card Set!"

" I'll go first then. Bakugan brawl! Haos Juggernoid stand! Now it's your turn." Runo said

" Hey, she used that when she battled once. Is she going to use it again?" Dan said

" I see your strategy. To counter your plan... Cumin, will you do the honors?" Misaki ask

" Alright, Misaki. Just do your job and I'll finish it." Cumin replied

" Right! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Witch of Cats, Cumin stand! Cumin, finish him off!" Misaki said

" Not so fast! Ability activate! Lightning Shield!" Runo said

" I see. You're planning to get your ace into play using that Gate Card. No matter. Cumin! There's still more power! Finish Juggernoid!" Misaki said

Juggernoid was defeated and inserted into the zone as Cumin returned to Misaki.

" That attitude gets on my nerve so much! Gate Card Set!" Runo said

" Milady, calm down. Besides, I think she has something up on her sleeves. Please be careful." Tigrerra said

" Don't worry. Remember that day? I'm going to make it our second win using those strategies! Ready, Saurus? Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand! It's your turn now." Runo said

" I need the Soul to be charged up. So... Sahohime, you're up next." Misaki said

" Leave it to me, Misaki." Sahohime said

" Alright. Bakugan brawl! Battle Maiden, Sahohime stand! Ability activate! I can charge my Soul three times." Misaki said

Three bakugan balls came out and went into a card.

" The Soul?" Runo said

" Runo! Put me in! I suspect if she keeps charging that Soul of hers, it'll get dangerous! Please, Runo!" Tigrerra said

" Right! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Tigrerra stand! Ability activate! Crystal Claw!" Runo said

Sahohime was taken out and she was inserted into the zone while Tigrerra returned to Runo.

" Not bad, taking out Sahohime. It's as if your ace knew my plan. But... There's more where that came from! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! I save one more just in case. Battle Maiden, Sahohime stand! Ability activate! Another three going into my Soul!" Misaki said

" Oh great. Gate Card Set! I need to eliminate that one now. Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand! Saurus! Attack Sahohime again!" Runo said

The second Sahohime was defeated and put into the zone.

" How do you like that?" Runo said

" Not bad. But... Now the real battle begins. Your turn." Misaki said

" Leave it to me."

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica stand! Sorry, but I'm going to have to take out your Saurus! And, Ability activate! I charge my Soul with one again! And Angelica gets plus 100G!" Misaki declared

Saurus was taken down and was inserted into the zone. Angelica returned to Misaki.

" Milady, you know what to do." Tigrerra said

" Right! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!" Runo said

" My turn. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica stand!" Misaki declared

" Gate Card Open! You ready, Tigrerra?" Runo ask

" As ready as you can be, Milady." Tigrerra replied

" I guess you're going up too. You know what to do." Misaki said

" Sure, Misaki. Just throw me in." A ball said

" Bakugan brawl!"

" Tigrerra stand!" Runo said

" Omniscience Regalia, Minerva stand!" Misaki said

" Who are you?!" Tigrerra ask

" You'll find out soon but... Angelica, let's do it." Minerva said

" Sure." Angelica said

" What are they saying?!" Julie exclaimed

" Break ride Ability activate!" Misaki declared

" Break ride?!"

" Then..." Angelica said

Angelica went into the Soul.

" Three Soulblast and I can add two bakugans to any Gate Cards! Ordain Owl and Witch of Frogs, Melissa! Next, Break Ride's other effect! Minerva gets an extra 200G! Ordain Owl's Ability! If I have a 'Regalia' that is in that zone beside the bakugan zone... I can put her back with me and Minerva gets another 500G! And that's not all. Limit Break Ability activate! Soulblast another three and Minerva gets another 500G! Attack them, Minerva!" Misaki said

Minerva defeated Saurus then she was ready to defeat Tigrerra.

" Tigrerra, you are a graceful bakugan but once you find out what we've been through, you'll see that both our worlds are different. Remember this, the Reversed are never ones to be beckoned with. I'll see you later." Minerva said

She struck Tigrerra down and Runo was defeated.

" No way... Tigrerra, are you alright?" Runo ask

" Yes. I'm fine, Milady. Although, those bakugans are a weird bunch." Tigrerra said

" Runo, remember this. You're never alone." Misaki said

She went back to her friends. But avoided the still arguing Naoki and Shingo.

" Aichi, you're up. Even if you get scared, just remember that we're all here with you. No matter what, don't lose that smile of yours." Misaki said

" I won't. Of course, I also know that everyone is here with me. Now then... Let's go, everyone." Aichi said

A few bakugan balls all floated around Aichi. Okay, not a few, but a lot. Dan and the others noticed the number of bakugans.

" Woah. That's a lot of number of bakugans!" Marucho exclaimed

" It seems like they all can talk. And it seems they all are supporting Aichi in this battle." Shun said

" Now that's what I call friendship!" Julie said

" It's weird." Tigrerra said

" What is it, Tigrerra?" Runo ask

" That human..." Gorem said

" Gorem?" Julie ask

" I feel a very warm aura emitting from him." Skyress said

" A warm aura?" Shun said

" Yeah. It's making my body feel tingly and warm that I can forget about all my worries." Preyas said

" Wait a minute, why are our bakugans all acting weird?" Marucho said

" Drago?" Dan ask

" They are all correct, Dan. But what he is emitting is not from the Infinity Core. In fact, it's coming from his personality. He wears his personality on his shoulders and it somehow feels encouraging." Drago said

" Anyway, we should go up." Dan said

" Good luck, Dan!" Alice said

Aichi and Dan stepped up.

" Are you ready?" Dan ask

" All ready to battle." Aichi replied

_" He really does wear his personality on his shoulders." _Dan thought

" Field open!"

The field opened and they began their battle.

" Gate Card Set!"

" I'm gonna go first! Bakugan brawl! Robotallion stand! Your turn." Dan said

" Sure. Now then... Llew, why don't you start?" Aichi said

" Sure, Aichi." Llew said

" Alright. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Future Liberator, Llew stand! Your turn." Aichi said

" Alright then. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Griffin stand! Sorry, but I'm going to take out your bakugan. Go, Griffin!" Dan declared

Llew was taken out and inserted into the zone. Griffin returned to Dan.

" Llew, are you alright?" Aichi ask

" Well, yes. But a bit uncomfortable." Llew replied

" Don't worry. Once the battle is over, you'll be out of there. Now then... Gate Card Set! Ready, my avatar?" Aichi ask

" You don't have to ask. Of course I am!" A ball said

" Alright! Let's go! Bakugan brawl! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator!" Aichi declared

" Woah. He said this guy is his avatar?" Dan said

" There he is! Aichi's avatar!" Naoki said

" No. This is a bad timing though." Misaki said

" Yeah. If he attacks Blaster Blade, then..." Kourin said

" Ability activate! I'm going to retire your Robotallion! Now it's your turn." Aichi said

" Shucks! Robotallion got taken out without even going for a fight! Oh well. Gate Card Set! Griffin stand! I'm going to take down your avatar now! Attack, Griffin!" Dan declared

Aichi's eyes widened at those words but he snapped out of it.

" Counter ability activate! Marron. Sorry but please." Aichi said

" No problem!" Marron said

Marron shielded Blade and got sent to another zone.

" Thank you, Marron." Aichi said

Dan noticed that Aichi took a deep breath and breathed out afterwards.

" Something's not right, Drago." Dan said

" Yes, I noticed it too. He was scared when you were attacking his avatar." Drago said

" I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Dan said

" Gate Card Set! Blaster Blade! Attack Griffin!" Aichi declared

Blade defeated Griffin and Griffin was sent to the zone while Blade went back to Aichi.

" Are you alright, my Vanguard?" Blade ask

" Yes. Maybe I sent you out a little too early." Aichi replied

" I'm getting worried." Shingo said

" If this goes on, Aichi might not be able to take it." Naoki said

" As long as the attack goes on, Aichi might get weaker." Misaki said

" Aichi..." Kourin said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Siege stand! Your turn." Dan said

_" I'm going to find out why he was so afraid of his avatar being hit." _Dan thought

" Gate Card Set! Your turn." Aichi said

" Are you alright?" A ball ask

" Yes. I can still manage. So, are you ready?" Aichi ask

" As long as you're ready, I'm also ready." The ball replied

" Bakugan brawl! Solitary Liberator, Gancelot stand! Your turn now." Aichi said

_" Battling while using Psyqualia without showing it is hard. I better hurry." _Aichi thought

" Gate Card Set! You ready, Drago?" Dan ask

" Anytime, Dan." Drago replied

Drago went into his ball form.

" Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!" Dan said

Drago came out of the flames and Aichi froze and shivered.

" Not good!" Naoki said

" Of all things, a Dragonoid!" Kourin said

" Ren-sama!" Asaka said

" I'm working on it!" Ren said

Ren activated his Psyqualia.

" No good! He won't respond!" Ren said

Raging winds blew in the room.

" What's with this wind?!" Runo exclaimed

" Where is it coming from?!" Julie exclaimed

" It's strong!" Marucho exclaimed

" Something's not right! There's no windows here at all!" Alice exclaimed

" Guys, look over there!" Shun said

They all looked over to Aichi as the raging winds formed around his body.

" Drago! Do you feel that?!" Dan ask

" Yes! This wind... It's strong!" Drago replied

" Aichi! Stop it! This Dragonoid is not what you think!" Gancelot shouted

The other bakugans were being blown away by the wind. Aichi still had his eyes shut and he was still shivering.

_" I-It's him... Naga!" _Aichi thought

" Aichi! He's just a normal Dragonoid! Don't panic and look closely!" Miwa shouted

" Don't let your heart waver!" Kai shouted

Aichi opened his eyes slowly as he saw Drago.

_" He's... not..." _Aichi thought

The winds stopped as they heaved a sigh of relief. The raging winds was changing to a gentle wind.

" Hey... This wind..." Julie said

" I kind of like this wind better." Runo said

" It's so breezy." Marucho said

" I know what you mean. I'm so comfortable. Ah~" Preyas said

" That was... weird." Dan said

" I know. He was looking panicked and scared when he saw me. Dan, continue the battle. I want to find out something." Drago said

" Right! Ability activate! Boosted Dragon! And another Ability activate! Rapid Fire! Griffin! Go to the same Gate Card as Drago and attack with him!" Dan declared

Aichi snapped out of it and realized the attack on Gancelot.

" Igraine!" Aichi said

" Leave it to me!" Igraine said

" Counter ability activate! Quintet Wall!" Aichi declared

Igraine went in front of Gancelot.

" Please, guys!" Aichi said

" No problem!"

Five bakugans went into the field and protected Gancelot.

" What?!" Drago exclaimed

" Thanks, you guys. You can rest." Aichi said

_" And sorry for just now." _Aichi thought

When Aichi turned his head back to the battle, he didn't realize that his Psyqualia was now visible.

" A-A-A-Aichi!" Naoki whispered

" Huh?" Aichi wondered

Dan and Drago could see Gancelot sweat dropping and face palming.

" Y-Y-Your..." Shingo whispered

Ren was behind them, pointing to his eyes.

_" My eyes? But why? ... Did I..." _Aichi thought

He signaled to them to ask for the answer.

" Yes! It is visible!" Kourin whispered

_" Oops. Since it's already visible, I can't change that they saw it already." _Aichi thought

" It's my turn now. Ready to go? It's time to take them out." Aichi said

" Yeah. Leave it to me." A ball said

" Right! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith stand! Break Ride Ability activate! Gancelot, go into the Soul! Gancelot Zenith gets 500G! And... Limit Break Ability activate! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator! Ability activate! I retire your Griffin! Attack Drago, Gancelot Zenith and Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

Both bakugans flew into the air as they are ready to give the final blow to Drago.

" You must understand what happened just now was something that traumatised our Vanguard. Something you might be familiar with." Blade said

" What?! You don't mean..." Drago exclaimed

" Listen to us, Drago. That threat that our worlds have experienced has come to this world. Be careful when fighting, because when you lose, you'll never be able to turn back time. It only brings pain that lasts until you've been released from it. You'll know everything later. For now, I thank you for the good game." Gancelot Zenith said

The swords were brought down on Drago as Dan lost the battle.

" Drago, are you alright?" Dan ask

" Yes, Dan. But..." Drago replied

Drago looked over to Aichi.

" I'm afraid Naga has something more evil than just getting the Infinity Core planned." Drago said

Aichi bowed towards Dan and went down the steps. Dan went down the steps as well.

" That was a great game, Dan!" Julie said

" But... It's something that's bothering me." Dan said

" What is it?" Shun ask

Before Dan could open his mouth to talk, an exclamation was heard.

" Aichi!"

They turned to see that Aichi had fainted but luckily, Kai caught him just in time. They ran over to them.

" Is he alright?" Alice ask

" We knew this was going to happen. He overexerted himself." Kourin replied

" Not only that. Looks like he was sick." Misaki said

" Huh?! Then he shouldn't have gone to battle!" Marucho said

" True. But we can't stop him. Whether he's sick or not, he just wants to make sure that everyone is safe." Shingo said

" We have a few questions for you guys." Shun said

" We know what you want to ask. For now... We'll talk at the infirmary." Naoki said

They nodded and headed to the infirmary.

* * *

When they arrived, Misaki and Kourin placed Aichi on the bed and placed a wet cloth on his head.

" We'll give him the medicine when he wakes up." Misaki said

" Yeah." Kourin said

They closed the curtains around Aichi and headed to sit with Naoki and the others.

" You question is about us, right?" Misaki ask

" Yes. We know that those bakugans are not from Vestroia." Tigrerra replied

" And neither were we. We all came from another world." Naoki said

" But how did you guys end up here?" Julie ask

" It's complicated. But it's because of us that Aichi is like this. If we weren't so careless..." Misaki said

" What happened to you guys?" Shun ask

" We thought that the battle was finally over... We thought that we have released Takuto Tatsunagi from the darkness... But we were so wrong." Naoki said

_~ Flashback start~_

_Takuto stood in front of them._

_" Thank you for freeing me. Now we just need to do one more thing before the Earth is freed." Takuto said_

_" What is it?" Aichi ask_

_" Aichi Sendou. I need you to come with me. In order to free the world, we need a leader to head into that room and dispel that evil in it. That way, the whole world will be freed." Takuto replied_

_" Lead the way, Takuto-kun. Just leave it to me." Aichi said_

_" Can we go together?" Naoki ask_

_" No. Only the chosen leader is allowed to go into that room. Oh, and please leave your deck here." Takuto said_

_" Huh? O-Okay..." Aichi said_

_Aichi passed his deck to Naoki._

_" Follow me." Takuto said_

_Takuto started walking as Aichi followed him. But nobody noticed the sinister smile on Takuto's face._

_" Aichi-kun..." Koutei said_

_The door opened as Aichi shivered._

_" There's so much negative energy in there. Are you sure it's safe to enter, Takuto-kun?" Aichi ask_

_" Yeah. Only the chosen leader is allowed to enter after all. Let's go." Takuto replied_

_Takuto went in as Aichi hesitantly went in as well._

_" Be careful, Aichi." Misaki said_

_They see Aichi's back as the door closed._

_~ Flashback end~_

" We shouldn't have allowed him to enter that room alone." Miwa said

" Why? Did something happen?" Marucho ask

" We waited outside the door that time. Not even one minute passed when we suddenly heard Aichi-kun's scream inside there." Ren replied

" What was inside that room?" Drago ask

" Something Aichi shouldn't have seen alone." Kai replied

" We entered the room and... In there was..." Naoki said

" What is it?" Skyress ask

" Inside the room was... An orb and... The room was filled with so much negative energy. Also... In that orb was... A Dragonoid. He calls himself, 'Naga'." Misaki replied

" Naga!" Drago exclaimed

" What happened to Aichi?!" Dan ask

" Aichi was lying on the ground and there was a strange glow on him, flickering like a light bulb nonstop." Naoki replied

" He was already looking really pale and was shivering hard." Shingo added

" He responded to us but... He was really scared and couldn't really do anything." Kourin said

" Naga then said something weird. 'Miracle Crystal that can grant any wish... Once I'm released from the Silent Core, I will make him grant my wish. My wish to rule the whole entire universe!' When he said that, he immediately sent us to this world but... We got separated from Aichi." Misaki said

" Then how did you guys reunite again?" Gorem ask

" We searched the whole city. We finally found him, wearing the same disguise while shopping for some stuff. He brought us to this place. But what we really were relieved about is that we won't be separated from him from now on." Ren replied

There was grunting noises behind the curtains and Misaki went to check.

" Another nightmare." Asaka said

" Nightmare?" Shun ask

" Ever since that glow was gone, Aichi had been having continuous nightmares. It was mostly about that same thing that happened. That's why he got scared when he saw your Drago." Naoki replied

" How can Naga do such a thing to an innocent human?!" Tigrerra said

" Yeah! When I find him, I'm gonna make sure he taste my knuckles!" Preyas said

" Oh, Preyas..." Marucho said

" Naga also said 'The Miracle Crystal only chooses those with pure hearts and lives inside them. Once the Miracle Crystal shows itself, I'll make him grant my wish!'" Naoki said

" So now, not only do we have to find the Infinity Core, we also need to protect Aichi from Naga and his minions. Because not only will Vestroia be taken over, so will your worlds. We need to find the Infinity Core soon!" Drago said

Misaki came out of the curtains.

" Aichi just woke up but I told him to sleep more. And he told me this before going back to sleep, 'Tell Dan and Drago that... A miracle will be coming to them soon.' Seems like it's another premonition dream." Misaki said

" A miracle? To both of us?" Dan said

" Well, he also said, 'A battle between the ranks will come soon. Be careful, and don't lose.' He also wants me to pass you guys these cards." Misaki said

She showed a few cards on the table.

" Angel cards?" Runo ask

" That's what we used against Masquerade. The Angel cards will get rid of the Doom cards and your bakugans won't be sent to the Doom Dimension no matter what happens." Shingo replied

" So if we use this, we won't lose any of our bakugans?" Julie ask

" Yes."

" Sweet! Now I won't be afraid to lose my bakugans to the Doom Dimension!" Dan said

" And one more warning, the threat in our world has also come to your world, also known as 'Reverse'." Misaki said

" 'Reverse'?"

" Your personality changes and you become even more powerful. But what happens is that you become a soldier of Link Joker." Kourin replied

" Link Joker?"

" Link Joker is a destroyer that possesses ultimate power who has crossed millions of planets and dimensions to get here." Misaki replied

" A destroyer that has crossed millions of planets and dimensions? I have never heard of such a thing." Skyress said

" But there is. And if you see this, you'll know that the area is Reversed. This is a gate." Kai said

" A black ring? A gate?" Drago ask

" Once it expands big enough to cover the Earth, in seconds, the Earth will completely be swallowed up by nothingness." Shingo said

" I don't like the sound of that." Runo said

" Me neither." Julie said

" But how do we know whether someone is Reversed?" Alice ask

" Easy. If the person asks you if you're strong and second, a shadow will loom over their eyes and third, they won't have any pupils and fourth... They have red marks under their eyes." Naoki replied

" What happens if we lose?" Runo ask

" You become Reversed. And the rest is what you've already known. All of us were Reversed before, so we know how it feels to be Reversed." Kourin replied

" Hold it. You guys were Reversed before?" Shun ask

" Yes. And it didn't feel good. We hurt everyone precious with our words that came from the darkness in our hearts. I for one didn't like to get Reversed, once you're released from Reversed, it feels like you've ran a few laps." Asaka replied

" But when you were Reversed, you asked me to call you 'Queen'." Ren teased

" T-That's because I was Reversed and I didn't know what I was saying!" Asaka said

" But trust us, it wasn't a good feeling. It was hateful." Miwa said

" That's why we never want to be Reversed and hurt any more people. So... we trained and trained..." Shingo said

" To us, Aichi was the one who brought us together. He formed the club and he helped us to train too. Teach us the most important thing about Vanguard, it's about how fun it is than just seeking for power." Naoki said

" Speaking about power, what was that we saw in his eyes?" Tigrerra ask

" Well, that's..." Kourin said

" An ability that forges a bond between humans and units and the ability to allow us to hear our cards' voices. Psyqualia. I have it too." Ren said, he activated and showed them his Psyqualia

" Amazing. To be able to hear their voices..." Dan said

" We'll leave the others for next time. For now, call your parents. You better stay over here. It's already dark outside." Misaki said

" Right..."

Dan and the others called their parents and they all left for sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone too! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - Triple Battle!

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! Now that everything has been revealed, how will Dan and the others be able to help them? Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

Dan and the others woke up and immediately headed to the infirmary to check on Aichi. Misaki was also there.

" Misaki-san! How is he?" Dan ask

Misaki gave a silent sign and she pointed to Aichi. He was still sleeping.

" He just fell asleep again after taking some medicine. We can talk over there." Misaki whispered

They nodded and sat down.

" Actually, was Aichi-san Reversed before?" Dan ask

" You could say that... He was almost Reversed. He fought against Reverse and he was saved by the real Takuto. If Takuto didn't make it in time, he would've been completely Reversed. But... the price that Aichi paid was major damage to his body and psyche." Misaki replied

" Major damage to his body and psyche?! Was it serious?!" Julie ask

" He couldn't move that time. He really wanted to save Kai. But... if he had went back into a fight in his condition, and because his Reverse was only stopped temporarily... The power that was held back would be released all at once and the force of it attacking his body would... result in something worst. It risked his life." Misaki replied

" Meaning?" Runo ask

" In the worst case... Most probably... Death." Misaki replied

They gasped.

" You mean to tell us he almost died trying to fight off Reverse?!" Marucho exclaimed

" Yeah. When fighting Reverse, I couldn't help but helplessly watch him suffer and scream as that dark aura kept trying to consume him. Nothing could stop a Reverse process. Aichi would rather not be Reversed than be our enemy." Misaki said

" He was really lucky." Shun said

" If you fight Link Joker's locks, not only will your energy be sapped away, your soul will also be worn out. So after someone is freed from Reverse, they would be so exhausted that they can't even stand." Misaki said

" Why could such a thing happen in your world?! It doesn't make sense at all!" Dan said

" So being Reversed is harder than we thought. Our energies will be sapped away as long as we resist Link Joker." Alice said

" Yeah. In Aichi's case... We were really worried because he couldn't even stand up." Misaki said

They suddenly heard a loud sound of a glass breaking from behind the curtains. They immediately rushed there and when Misaki opened the curtain, Aichi was panting hard. And on the floor was a broken glass.

" Aichi! What were you trying to do?!" Misaki ask

" Sorry... I wanted to get something to drink but I couldn't hold the glass properly and accidentally dropped it." Aichi replied

" Jeez. If you needed something, you should've called me! Don't do these things by yourself! You're still sick!" Misaki said

" Sorry."

" Hey. Nice to see you again. And how are you feeling?" Dan ask

" Still a bit dizzy but I should be fine." Aichi replied

" Here." Misaki passed him a glass of water

" Thank you, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" Jeez. If you need something then just call me. I'll be outside if you need me, so go back to sleep." Misaki said

" Yes."

Misaki closed the curtains and they went back to sit.

" Was he like that when he was tired that time?" Runo ask

" Yes. Weak and can't really do anything. And don't listen to him when he said he's fine. Believe me, he's not. I took his temperature this morning when I came in and it was still quite high." Misaki said

" So that means he is still having a high fever?" Julie ask

" Yeah. Until he recovers, we are never ever going to let him go out of this room. He always acts like he's fine but once he starts walking, he collapses." Misaki replied

" You guys are quite strict..." Marucho said

" I know. But it's for his safety... We can't let anyone harm him anymore. Because he's our precious comrade and friend after all." Misaki said

" Actually, I'm also curious why he said a miracle would happen to me and Drago." Dan said

" Oh, that. He would rather let you find out yourselves than tell you. Otherwise, you guys will get too excited." Misaki said

" I see..."

" Dan, a miracle will only happen if you do not know what it is." Drago said

" Don't start with me, Drago." Dan said

" You two remind me of the bond between Aichi and Blaster Blade." Misaki said

" What bond do they share?" Alice ask

" I don't really know myself. But all I know is that they're really close. To think that a human and unit could be that close to each other." Misaki replied

" That sounds wonderful." Alice said

" Actually, to prepare for the battle against the Reversed, you guys need decks. I don't know about Reversed brawlers but it might be a caution to get decks too." Misaki said

" Then show us the decks. Let's see if we can master them in a few days!" Julie said

" Alright. But I need to tell Aichi first. Otherwise, he might find me gone when he wakes up." Misaki said

" Okay."

Misaki headed into the curtains and told Aichi about it.

" Alright, Misaki-san. I'll be alright alone. Just go ahead and show them the decks." Aichi said

" Be careful. Here. Just press this button and I'll come immediately if you need help." Misaki said and passed him a remote

" I don't need it. Besides, there's no possibility of anyone entering, right?" Aichi said

" I guess it makes sense but just take it. I'll be back soon." Misaki said

" Alright."

Misaki changed the wet cloth and let Aichi finish his medicine before closing the curtains.

" Alright. We can go now. Let's go, I'll show you to the counter." Misaki said

* * *

They arrived at the counter and Misaki took out a few decks.

" Oh and this is Shin-san, my uncle and the manager of the store." Misaki introduced

" It's Manager, Misaki. Oh and did you kids have a good night rest? I hope it's alright with you." Shin said

" Yes. It was comfortable. Thanks for the rooms." Runo said

" Alright. Time to choose the decks." Misaki said

Lots of varieties of decks were placed it on the fight table.

" These looks so cool!" Dan said

" The Kagero deck? I see." Misaki said

" Hey, where did Alice go?" Runo ask

" She said she needed to go to the bathroom." Julie replied

" I see. By the way, which deck are you going to pick, Julie?" Runo ask

" Let's see... Um... Ah! This deck looks cute! Great Nature!" Julie said

" Which deck are you going to pick, Runo?" Misaki ask

" I can't decide!" Runo replied

" Here. Let me help you. Let's see... How about this deck?" Misaki ask and passed her a deck

" Neo Nectar? Wow! The units in this deck looks so cute too! Thanks!" Runo said

" You're welcome. What about you, Shun?" Misaki ask

" I don't know... What do you think, Skyress?" Shun ask

" Well... How about this one? I think this suits you fine, Shun." Skyress replied and passed a deck

" Murakumo? These are just nice. Thanks, Skyress." Shun said

" Anytime, Shun." Skyress said

" Marucho? Which deck are you going to pick?" Misaki ask

" I can't decide either! What do you think, Preyas?" Marucho ask

" Let's see... How about this one?" Preyas ask

" Spike Brothers? Oh Preyas..." Marucho sighed

" I don't know about you either, but will this deck be alright with you?" Misaki ask and passed him a deck

" Nova Grapplers? They look so cool!" Marucho said

" Wow, robots? You really know how to pick a deck." Preyas said

" And what's taking Alice so long? I don't think she would get lost, right?" Runo said

" Maybe she did get lost. I mean, this place is as big as Marucho's place." Dan said

" Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Marucho said and sweat dropped

" Maybe we should go look for her, I'm starting to get worried." Julie said

" Don't worry. I'll go look for her. I know this place better so just stay here. I'll be back soon. But we need someone to teach you how to play the game..." Misaki pondered

They suddenly heard shouts in the distance.

" And here he comes..." Misaki said and sweat dropped

A spiky black haired boy was seen in the distance.

" Get away from me!"

" Wait, Kamui-chan~!"

" I will never wait for you! I told you that I already have someone I like! And it's not you!"

He noticed Misaki and approached her.

" Misaki-san! Please! Save me!" He begged

" Alright. Go under the table." Misaki said

He hid under the table as instructed as another brown haired girl came running.

" Misaki-san, have you seen Kamui-chan?" She ask

" I think I saw him heading that way." Misaki replied and pointed to a direction

" Thank you, Misaki-san! Wait, Kamui-chan~!" She said and ran off

Sweat drop.

" Pfft..." Misaki held in her laughter

She signaled to the boy that the coast is clear and he came out.

" Thank you, Misaki-san! She has been chasing me since this morning." He said

" You showed up at a good timing too. These people are Dan, Runo, Julie, Shun and Marucho. There's one more and her name is Alice but she went to the bathroom so I'm going to go look for her. Do you mind teaching them about the game while I'm gone?" Misaki ask

" Sure thing, Misaki-san! Kamui's the name and I'm gonna teach you guys how to fight! Don't underestimate me just because I'm lonely a kid!" Kamui said

Misaki sweat dropped.

" How many times must I tell you? It's only not lonely." Misaki said

" Oh well! They're the same anyway!" Kamui said

" Then-" Misaki said but stopped

A red light was blinking in her pocket.

_" This is..."_ Misaki thought

" Misaki-san?" Kamui ask

" Sorry! I need to go! Please take care of them for me while I'm gone! See you later!" Misaki said in a hurried manner

Before Kamui could say anything, she had already ran off.

" That's weird." Kamui said

Misaki continued running towards the direction of the infirmary.

_" Please be alright, Aichi!"_ Misaki thought

* * *

Meanwhile, at the infirmary...

Aichi had his hands and legs tied up and a cloth sealed his mouth. A figure stood beside him as he struggled with the tight ropes.

_" I need to get out of here! I can't let him take me away!" _Aichi thought

" Mission Accomplished." The figure said

At that time, the door slammed open and the curtains opened as Misaki entered.

" Masquerade?! How did you get in here?!" Misaki exclaimed

She noticed the tied up Aichi.

" Aichi!" Misaki exclaimed

_" Misaki-san!" _Aichi thought

" Get away from him!" Misaki said

She threw a kick towards Masquerade but he dodged it.

" Correction. It was a failure. Oh well, there's always a next time." Masquerade said

He took out a card and he disappeared.

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Misaki ask

She tried to untie the tight ropes as the curtains opened again and Ren, Leon, Miwa and Kai stood there.

" Aichi-kun! What happened here?!" Ren ask

" Masquerade happened." Misaki replied

" How did he get into a remote area like this? Last time I checked, nobody knew a remote place like this." Miwa said

" And how did he enter?" Kai said

" You can ask the questions later! First, can you help me get Aichi out of these ropes?!" Misaki ask

" O-Okay!"

They managed to free Aichi from the tight ropes and Aichi explained everything.

" I was still resting when I felt someone tying me up, and when I woke up, I saw Masquerade standing there. I managed to press the button and after that, Misaki-san saved me." Aichi explained

" But the most troubling question is... How did Masquerade managed to find a remote area like this place?" Ren said

" And when did he came in?" Leon added

" It's weird. But when Alice disappeared and Julie said she went to the bathroom, she took quite long to come back and it was about that time when Aichi pushed the button." Misaki said

" So you're suspecting Alice is the one behind all this?" Kai ask

" Yes. I mean, once she went away, Masquerade appears. What if we met her on the way out? Doesn't that make least sense?" Misaki explained

" But I don't have any reason to suspect Alice like that. She looks quite innocent to me." Aichi said

" She might look like it but she might be hiding something." Ren said

" But now we all know that you're not safe here alone now. Maybe we should bring you out to see the others, and you can even teach a thing or two about Vanguard to them." Misaki said

" That's a good idea, Misaki-san. Then let's go." Aichi said

" Wait. Do you really think you can stand in your condition?" Leon ask

" I'm just a little sick. I can still stand. Don't worry about me." Aichi said

Aichi tried standing but fell over.

" I knew it." Leon said

" It's official. We should put you in a wheelchair." Ren said

" I'm fine, really." Aichi said

" Don't reject it. Otherwise, we won't make it easy for you." Kai said

Aichi sweat dropped as they had a dark aura leaking out that said 'You better listen to us, or else.'

" A-Alright..." Aichi gave in

_" Wow, they're scary..."_ Miwa thought

* * *

They exited the infirmary and as Misaki had said, Alice appeared while they were heading out. They arrived at the counter where Dan and the others were still practicing.

" Brother Aichi, you're awake." Kamui said

" Yes. How is everyone doing?" Aichi ask

" Beginner attitude." Kamui replied

" Well, they just started playing Vanguard so I don't see why they won't have the beginner attitude." Aichi said

" Oh, Aichi-san! You're awake!" Dan said

" Yeah. Are you guys getting used to the game?" Aichi ask

" Barely. It's quite difficult." Shun replied

" I understand why but don't worry, you'll get used to it. As long as you remember how fun the game is, that's what matters more than just gaining strength and winning." Aichi said

" I see."

" And who's that guy?" Julie ask

" Oh, he's Leon Souryu. One of our friends." Aichi replied

" Oh."

" Alice! Where were you?! We were worried about you!" Runo said

" Sorry, Runo. I got lost on the way here. This place is quite big." Alice said

" No sweat. We get lost often in Marucho's place too anyway." Dan said

" Was that supposed to be another compliment, Dan?" Marucho ask and sweat dropped

" Why don't I teach you guys a few things about Vanguard too? I'm sure Kamui-kun is tired too." Aichi said

" Sure, Brother! Misaki-san and the others can help too!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

Aichi wanted to stand up but stopped when he felt glares coming from behind him and sat back down.

_" That's better."_ The four thought

_" Why are they so strict about me?!"_ Aichi thought

" Is something wrong?" Julie ask

" No, it's nothing. Come on, let's teach you guys about Vanguard now." Misaki said

" Aichi-kun, stay seated here. You can still teach them." Ren said

But Aichi could feel the dark glare in Ren's eyes.

" Y-Yes..." Aichi said

" And here's your deck, Alice. I hope you like it." Misaki said

" Angel Feathers? Oh, thank you, Misaki-san!" Alice said

They taught everything that they knew to Dan and the others.

" So do you guys get it? But please remember that once you have six damage, that is it for you." Kamui said

" Alright, kid." Dan said

" I'm not a kid!" Kamui said

" You guys can stay here and practice some more. We're going to go out to get something, we'll be back soon." Ren said

" Don't step out from here, alright? You don't know this place well so you'll get lost on your way home. We'll get you guys back after we come back." Misaki said

" Okay."

" Let's go. Kamui, follow us too." Misaki said

" Yes!"

They walked out with Aichi, still on the wheelchair, out of the place.

* * *

They continued walking around the place until they found a hill and went up.

" What are you guys doing here?" A voice ask

It was Kourin.

" Ah, Kourin-san! We came out for a little walk." Aichi said

" Suiko-san and Rekka-san is here too." Ren said

" Yeah. We wanted some fresh air so we came up here." Suiko said

" It's rare for us to have such day offs so we're making the best of it." Rekka said

" Yeah. That is a good idea to have once in awhile." Misaki said

" So why is Aichi on a wheelchair?" Kourin ask

" He still can't stand yet so we placed him on a wheelchair. And we all wanted some fresh air too so we came up here." Misaki replied

" I see."

Silence...

" How long are you guys going to hide over there? You've followed us a long way, but your wind gave yourselves away." Leon said

Three figures stepped out. It was Klaus, Chan and Julio.

" Who are you?" Kai ask

" Klaus Von Herzon, at your service." Klaus introduced

" My name is Chan Lee." Chan said

" And the name is Julio Sanata." Julio said

" And I presume you guys are working for Masquerade then?" Ren ask

" So what if we are?" Chan ask

" Then that counts you guys as our enemies. I have to say, if you guys were Reversed, we would have spared the anger but since you guys are not, it's a pity that we have to go full out on you." Leon replied

" Then why don't we settle this with a brawl?" Julio said

" That's fine with us!" Kamui said

" And how about a deal?" Klaus said

" A deal?" Kai ask

" If we win this brawl, we'll take away your precious leader but if you win, you can keep him." Klaus replied

" Huh?!"

" What do you want with Aichi-kun?" Suiko ask

" It's simple, really. We were recruited to get him, so if you lose, it's your loss. So what do you think?" Chan ask

" Then it's fine by me." Aichi replied

" But, Aichi..." Kourin said

" Don't worry. I'll take them on." Aichi said

" No. Your body is not in any condition to fight. You still need your rest, Brother." Kamui said

" But..."

" Then Team Ultra Rare will go. Don't worry, we'll win this brawl." Kourin said

" Alright. I believe in you." Aichi said

Kourin nodded.

" We'll take you on." Rekka said

" Seriously? Three girls? Is there a problem with your team or is your top team too afraid to fight us?" Julio ask

" Are you going to let that pass?" Kourin ask

" Of course not. I mean, the way he says things are worse then Naoki Ishida calling me 'Sailor Suit'." Suiko replied

" Yeah. And sounds like they don't even know who they are up against." Rekka said

" What did you say?!" Chan ask

" You'll see, that we're on totally different levels in a brawl and a fight." Kourin said

The three took out their decks and the decks turned into bakugans.

" The cards became bakugans? I've never heard of that before." Klaus said

" Save the questions for later. Let's just start the battle." Kourin said

" Fine by us."

They took out their field cards. Aichi and the others also took out their field cards.

" Field open!"

The field opened.

" Gate Card Set!"

" And one more." Klaus said

They took out the Doom Cards.

" Doom Cards, huh?" Kamui said

" Doom Cards Set!"

" Seriously? There's no fair fight like this. Oh well. It's useless." Kourin said

They took out three cards.

" Angel Cards Set!"

The Doom Cards were pushed out.

" What?!" Chan exclaimed

" The Doom Cards were forced out?!" Julio exclaimed

" That's not all. Field Change Set." Kourin said

She took out a card and the field glowed.

" Now we can start the real battle." Kourin said

" Use any amount of bakugans you want. Go ahead." Suiko said

" Any amount of bakugans? What are they saying?" Klaus said

" Klaus-sama, please be careful." Sirenoid said

" I will, Sirenoid. Bakugan brawl! Fearripper stand! On to you." Klaus said

" Interesting. You use the Aquos clan. Gate Card Set! Then it's our turn. You're up first." Suiko said

A sound came from the bakugan.

" Okay then. Bakugan brawl! Thousand Ray Pegasus stand! It's your turn." Suiko said

" Now that's a bakugan I've never seen before." Julio said

" But they're no match for us! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Griffin stand! Griffin, attack Thousand Ray Pegasus!" Chan declared

Thousand Ray went into the zone.

" What's with that?!" Julio exclaimed

" All defeated bakugans go into that zone, once you have four inside the zone, you're out." Kourin said

" I see."

" Then it's my turn. Gate Card Set! I'm going to start the formation set up. Will you go first?" Kourin ask

" Sure, Kourin." A bakugan replied

" Bakugan brawl! Jewel Knight, Prizmy stand! Prizmy, take out Fearripper!" Kourin declared

Fearripper was inserted into the zone.

" Interesting. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand! And then... Bakugan brawl! Fearripper stand! Now to activate this ability! I force your Prizmy onto the field! Take it out!" Julio said

Prizmy was taken out and inserted into the zone as Centipoid and Fearripper returned to Julio.

" Now it's my turn! Gate Card Set! Ready to go?" Rekka ask

" Ready when you are."

" Alright! Love-love brawl! Nursing Celestial, Narelle stand!" Rekka declared

" Love?"

" love?"

" There she goes again with her love-love ride or in this situation, brawl." Kamui said

" Ahahaha..." Aichi laughed awkwardly

" Gate Card Open! Double Battle! I force your Centipoid and Fearripper and I also put one of my bakugan into the field! Go, Underlay Celestial, Hesediel! Attack them both!" Rekka declared

Centipoid and Fearripper were inserted into the zone.

" Now it's my turn. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Griffin stand! Onto you now." Klaus said

" Gate Card Set! It's your turn. Bakugan brawl! Million Ray Pegasus stand! Million Ray, attack Griffin!" Suiko declared

" Not so fast! Ability activate! Rapid Haos! Chan, go and help Klaus!" Julio said

" On it! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand! It's over for your Million Ray Pegasus!" Chan said

" Gate Card Open! I force one more of your bakugan onto the field!" Klaus said

" Another Thousand Ray Pegasus stand!" Suiko said

" Attack!"

Million Ray and Thousand Ray were taken out. Rekka laughed.

" What's so funny?" Klaus ask

" Without even knowing the Angel Feather's characteristics, you're mercilessly dealing damages to us! Do you even know who you're up against?!" Rekka ask

" Stop it, Rekka. You can laugh it off later." Kourin said

" No matter. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand! And I have one more. Bakugan brawl! Griffin stand! Ability activate! The bakugans that you used just now are coming back up to the field." Chan said

Narelle and Hesediel were forced back up to the field.

" Now attack them!" Chan declared

Narelle and Hesediel were put into the zone and Gargonoid and Griffin went back to Chan.

" My turn. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie! It's on to the next one." Kourin said

" That's it? I thought it'll be much more than that! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand! Juggernoid, attack Tracie!" Julio declared

Tracie was taken out and placed into the zone.

" Now it's my turn. Watch and learn. Gate Card Set! Sariel, I'm leaving it to you." Rekka said

" Leave it to me, Rekka." Sariel said

" Love-love brawl! Candle Celestial, Sariel stand! Ability activate! Nursing Celestial, Narelle! Come back onto the field! And I send one bakugan to replace the one that came back out." Rekka declared

" What?!"

" The one that I took out came back onto the field?!" Chan exclaimed

" That's not all. Gate Card Open! All the previous bakugans that you used are going to come back up again! That means... Haos Juggernoid, Aquos Griffin, Pyrus Gargonoid and Pyrus Griffin are coming back up!" Rekka said

" You fool! Our total powers are higher than yours! How do you expect to defeat us?" Julio ask

" Watch this. Ability activate! My powers are switched with your total power so now... I can attack you!" Rekka said

" What?!"

Their bakugans were inserted into each respective zones. Narelle and Sariel returned to Rekka.

" Only one left for me. And Klaus and Chan still has two more to go. We can still win this!" Julio said

" Yeah. They have two and three on each of their zones so we just have to deal them a few more damages." Chan said

" Then let's begin our plan. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! One more Griffin, stand! It's onto you." Klaus said

" Suiko, I sense something wrong." Kourin whispered

" Me too. But I'm still going for his bakugan and don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Gate Card Set! It's time to shine." Suiko said

" Got it, Suiko!"

" Bakugan brawl! Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel stand!" Suiko declared

" You fell right into my trap. Mind Ghost activated!" Klaus said

The card exploded and Griffin was inserted to the zone.

" Too bad. Look above you." Suiko said

They looked up and Ramiel was flying up in the sky.

" What?!"

" I had activated her skill while you were activating your Mind Ghost. So now... You're just one damage away from losing." Suiko said

" Then it's my turn to finish it! Bakugan brawl! Manion stand! Gate Card Open! I force one of your bakugans into the field!" Chan declared

Another Prizmy was forced onto the field.

" Ability activate! Now attack, Manion!" Chan declared

" Counter ability activate! Instead of my Prizmy that's going out of the field, it's your Manion... That's going out of the field!" Kourin said

" What?!"

Manion was taken out and inserted into the zone as Prizmy returned to Kourin.

" Nice one, Kourin-san!" Kamui said

" Then it's my turn. Gate Card Set! Ashlei, you know the plan." Kourin said

" Sure thing, Kourin." Ashlei said

" Bakugan brawl! Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei stand! It's now your turn." Kourin said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Tentaclear stand! I'm not going to attack yet so it's your turn." Julio said

" Gate Card Set! Ramiel, it's your turn!" Rekka said

" Your move, Rekka!" Ramiel said

" Right! Love-love brawl! Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel stand! I'll end my turn here." Rekka said

" Oh, I get their plan." Ren said

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" It's quite a good plan but will they be able to survive it?" Aichi said

" After that turn, it's their final turn." Leon said

" W-What are you guys talking about?" Miwa ask

" I think they know something because of their Psyqualia." Misaki said

" Correct!" Ren said

" Gate Card Set! Sirenoid, we're going to finish them off now." Klaus said

" Alright, Klaus. Just throw me in." Sirenoid said

" Right! Bakugan brawl! Sirenoid stand! Let me introduce to you to my dear Sirenoid!" Klaus said

" It's a pleasure to meet you and goodbye." Sirenoid said

" So that's your ace. And I presume Julio's ace is Tentaclear. But your attack won't go through no matter what you do." Suiko said

" We'll see about that! Ability activate! Devora Anthemusa!" Klaus declared

Ramiel was suddenly being forced towards Sirenoid.

" Um... Suiko!" Ramiel said

" I'm on it! Counter ability activate! With this ability, I can block Sirenoid's ability!" Suiko declared

" What?!"

" And now... It's my final turn. You're up." Suiko said

" Leave it to me."

" Bakugan brawl! Chief Nurse, Shamsiel stand! Break Ride Ability activate! Ramiel goes into the Soul! And Shamsiel gains 500G! I move one bakugan from the zone back to the field! Million Ray Pegasus stand! Another bakugan replaces him and now... I activate the Limit Break Ability! I put one bakugan into the zone and stand another unit from the zone! Thousand Ray Pegasus! Million Ray and Shamsiel gains 200G! Another Limit Break! Another bakugan is standing again! The second Thousand Ray Pegasus! Thousand Ray, Million Ray and Shamsiel gains another 200G! Ready? They all attack your Sirenoid!" Suiko declared

Sirenoid was taken out and put into the zone. Shamsiel, Million Ray and the two Thousand Rays returned to Suiko.

" Talk about overpowered. But now it's my turn. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Fourtress stand! Ability activate! Face of Rage!" Chan declared

" I am Fourtress and with my face of rage, I will defeat you!" Fourtress said

" It's over." Chan said

" Counter ability activate! Gloria, I'm leaving it to you." Kourin said

" Leave it to me, Kourin!" Gloria said

" Quintet Wall! Five bakugans protect Ashlei!" Kourin declared

" What?!"

" I presume that was the end of your turn? Then it's my turn! And this is also my final turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! Break Ride Ability activate! Ashlei goes into the Soul! And Salome gains 500G! And then, I activate her Limit Break Ability! She gains another 200G and then, I activate her ability! I superior call... Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda and then I activate Tilda's ability! I superior call Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie! They attack your Fourtress!" Kourin declared

Fourtress was taken out and placed into the zone. Salome, Tilda and Sherrie returned to Kourin.

" No choice. Ability activate! Solar Ray! Attack, Tentaclear!" Julio declared

" Counter ability activate! I guard with Encourage Celestial, Tamiel!" Rekka declared

" What?!"

" And now... It's time for my final turn! Gate Card Set! Your turn." Rekka said

" Leave it to me, Rekka."

" Love-love brawl! Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel stand! Break Ride Ability activate! Ramiel goes into the Soul! And Zerachiel gains 500G! I move one bakugan from the zone back to the field! Underlay Celestial, Hesediel stand! Another bakugan replaces her and now... I activate the Limit Break Ability! If I have another Zerachiel in the zone, I can give three bakugans 500G! And then I activate her ability! She gains another 200G! They attack your Tentaclear!" Rekka declared

Tentaclear was inserted into the zone and the battle was over.

" No way... They were too powerful..." Chan said

" How is this possible? I've never seen their bakugans before..." Julio said

" We failed this time but we're going to come back for him soon. We won't give up." Klaus said

Aichi managed to stand up with the help from Misaki and Miwa.

" Why are you doing this?" Aichi ask

" Hah! Like we'll tell you anything! The next time we meet, we'll be aiming for you again so you better watch your back." Klaus said

They went off and Aichi and the others headed back.

* * *

Aichi and the others sent Dan and the others back after some time and they could visit them anytime if they want to.

" I'm getting worried, Aichi. You better keep on a lookout over yourself now." Misaki said

" I will, Misaki-san. But even though it happened today, it doesn't mean on the other days, it'll be easier for us, so everyone should look out for Reversed fighters too." Aichi said

They nodded and allowed Aichi to rest and headed back to their rooms.

* * *

So will everything turn for the better or for the worse for everyone?! Find out in the next upcoming chapters! Bye bye and don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Tag brawl!

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! What will happen in this chapter?! Will a miracle happen or is it a disaster? And will they be able to solve the problem? Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

After that day, Dan and the others had been frequently paying Aichi and the others visits at Card Capital. Today was the same too.

" Yo, everyone! How's everyone doing?" Dan greeted

" Welcome. We're doing just fine. Although, it's the usual arguments too." Misaki said

" Hey, I don't see Aichi anywhere." Preyas said

" Oh, Aichi. He wanted to go out to get something alone because we haven't been giving him any personal space recently." Naoki said

" And why the sudden urge to see Aichi-san, Preyas?" Marucho ask

" Because he always gives us such wonderful massages... Just the thought of it makes me feel warm and tingly..." Preyas replied

" There he goes again with his kindness. It's been affecting the bakugans ever since they met." Shun said

" Meaning?" Kamui ask

" Please don't ask us any of those questions... It bring bad memories for us..." Dan replied

" Seriously, what happened to you guys? You guys look..." Naoki said

" ... tired." Shingo said

" You see... After Aichi-san gives those massages to our bakugans, they are totally more active than normal and it tired us out." Dan said

" Can't help it. Aichi is really like that all the time." Naoki said

" Aichi's coming back." A brown haired boy said

" Who are you?" Runo ask

" My name is Christopher Lo. But you can call me Chris." Chris replied

At that time, the door opened and Aichi was standing there with a few bakugans floating around him.

" I had a feeling somebody was talking about me." Aichi said

" We're talking about how you give their bakugans a massage. Now they're more active than normal." Kourin said

" Oh, really? Sorry about that. I just thought they would be tired after so many brawls." Aichi said

" But you really gave them a boost in activeness. What did you do to them anyways?" Dan ask

" Ah, that. That's why I went to buy some things. You can come to my room." Aichi replied

Aichi walked to his room as his bakugans followed him.

" Well? What do you think? Should we go?" Julie ask

" I've never seen his room before too." Runo added

" Actually, neither do we. We never wanted to enter his room because we might disturb him." Leon said

" Then we should use this chance to check out his room!" Ren said cheerfully

" You're quite excited..." Miwa said and sweat dropped

" Then let's go. Since he invite us and all." Misaki said

" Okay."

* * *

They arrived in front of Aichi's room and Kourin knocked on the door.

" Coming!"

The door opened and they realized that Aichi had changed clothes already.

" Ah, hello, everyone. Come in." Aichi said

They went into the room and it was like a normal room.

" Huh? Aichi, where are your bakugans?" Naoki ask

" Oh. Well... Follow me." Aichi said

They blinked and looked at each other but still followed Aichi.

" Over here." Aichi said

" But there's nothing there but a bookshelf." Miwa said

Aichi pushed a book and a secret door opened.

" Wait a minute! When did this get here?!" Kamui ask

" I managed to find an empty space behind this shelf and I thought of making a room for my bakugans to stay in, since the room is quite small for them." Aichi said as they descended down the stairs

" Actually... How did you build this place yourself?!" Dan ask

" Well... I had some help from Blaster Blade and the others so it wasn't a problem." Aichi said

" No wonder that time, you were always in your room for some reason." Misaki said

" We're here." Aichi said

He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. The door opened and in front was one of Aichi's bakugan, Wingal Liberator. Wingal immediately pounced on Aichi.

" Nice to see you too, Wingal. You can come in." Aichi said

They entered the room and their mouth were wide open. It was filled with different bakugans and there were water for them to relax in and exercise equipments, small enough for them.

" You call this a small work?" Runo ask

" And it wasn't a problem?!" Julie exclaimed

" It really wasn't any problem. Come on, I'll show you something else." Aichi said

He lead them around the room and reached another door as Aichi opened it with a code.

" Come in." Aichi said

They went inside and the door closed behind them.

" What is this place?" Kamui ask

" You see. Ever since we came here, I have been trying to search for the answers to why I have been feeling something strange. So when I checked, there was some weird energy readings around the town. And when you guys came and talked about the Infinity Core, I found out that maybe the weird readings were from the Infinity Core." Aichi explained

Aichi showed something on a screen.

" That energy reading is definitely from the Infinity Core!" Drago said

" How are you so sure?" Dan ask

" All these readings are all positive readings and no negative, so there's no doubt, it's the Infinity Core going around the town!" Drago replied

" The Infinity Core has been around the town all this time." Tigrerra said

" Where is it now?" Marucho ask

" I don't know. It disappears at one place then appears at another. It's hard to pinpoint a location." Aichi replied

" So it's hard to find a location since it also disappears and reappears at different locations." Shun said

" Yes. Now, let's go outside to talk about it more." Aichi said

They nodded and went back up again.

* * *

They sat down on the sofa as they discussed about the different possibilities.

" So the only thing closest to the Infinity Core, might be you." Drago said

" Me? But it's not possible." Aichi said

" But you have all that positive energy in you. The Infinity Core might come to you." Tigrerra said

" That's not possible..." Aichi said

" Otherwise, why would Masquerade come after you that day? You were lucky you were saved just in time." Misaki said

" It's true but... Who knows when the crystal will appear. I don't even know myself." Aichi said

" But this means..." Chris said

" ... A full round the clock protection." Kamui said

" No... There's no need for th-" Aichi said but paused

He could feel those piercing glares at him.

" There's really no need for that..." Aichi said

" Get over here." Kourin said

Aichi sweat dropped as Kourin dragged him back to his room.

" Are you sure about that? You're not giving him his freedom." Shun said

" Don't worry, we'll give him his own time to go out. We're not that harsh on him." Misaki said

" Then why don't we go and see how's he doin'? By now, Kourin should be givin' 'im a hard time." Naoki said

" Good point..."

* * *

They arrived at Aichi's room and as expected, Kourin was at the door, blocking Aichi from going out.

" I'll be fine, Kourin-san!" They could hear Aichi shout from inside

" You can't! Besides, it's for your own good!" Kourin shouted

" Kourin-san!"

They approached her.

" Jeez, Kourin. Why are you seriously locking him in?" Naoki ask

" But..." Kourin said

" You know, we shouldn't do this to him. Besides, he should come out once in awhile. So let's just let him come out." Misaki said

" Why the sudden change of decision?" Kourin ask

" Let him out first. Then we can talk about how should we protect him after that." Leon said

" Alright."

" But... Why has it gotten quiet in there?" Kamui ask

Their eyes widened and Kourin immediately opened the door. When the door opened, Aichi had collapsed on the floor.

" Aichi!"

" What happened?" Naoki ask

" In there!" Shingo said

There was a figure floating in the air.

" Darn it. I was so close too." The figure said

The figure disappeared.

" Who was that?" Runo ask

" That's definitely not Masquerade, that's for sure." Julie said

" Aichi! Aichi! Hey!" Naoki said

Misaki checked on him.

" He's fine. Seems like the person only put him to sleep." Misaki said

" Who knew that they could enter his room too..." Dan said

" At this rate, there is never a safe place for him." Shun said

" For now, let's just take him in." Ren said

They nodded.

" Kourin, it wasn't your fault." Misaki said

" But because of me, he almost got captured by the enemy." Kourin said

" No. We didn't expect this to happen. Don't worry, Aichi won't blame you either." Misaki said

" Okay..."

They went in and waited for Aichi to wake up.

" That was really unexpected. What are we supposed to do now? We can't leave him alone anywhere now." Leon said

" Yeah. It's either Naga or Link Joker coming after 'im. They are the only two possible enemies." Naoki said

" Darn it! They are already coming so close to Aichi-san and there is nothing we can do!" Dan said

" Calm down, Dan! Anger will get you nowhere!" Drago said

" Yeah, Danny-boy! Anger will get you nowhere! Of course, I will always be here to entertain you and get that anger away." Preyas said

" Oh, Preyas..." Marucho sighed

" Guys, he's waking up." Misaki said

They all gathered around the bed as Aichi woke up and got a fright and collided his head with Naoki.

" Ow!"

" Ow... What was that for, Aichi?!" Naoki ask

" Sorry, Naoki-kun! I thought you were that guy just now." Aichi said

" What happened to you anyway?" Kourin ask

" Well... When Kourin-san locked me in, this guy appeared and he must have somehow put me to sleep, because everything after that was blurry." Aichi replied

" How are you feeling?" Shingo ask

" A little dizzy... from the head collision..." Aichi replied

" Well, you were the one who started it and accidentally hit your head with Naoki's." Misaki said

" Sorry, Naoki-kun." Aichi said

" You really need to see who you're colliding your head with first before seriously colliding it against an innocent person." Naoki said

" Sorry."

" But what's troubling us is that how that guy entered your room and how he knows this place." Ren said

" Probably from Masquerade since he entered before." Misaki said

" What are we going to do about this situation?" Chris ask

" We can't lock him in since it didn't work. How about the boys sleepover here in his room?" Ren suggested, with sparkles in his eyes

" That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Naoki said

" He's quite obvious." Miwa said

" But it's also a good idea. Although, we can't have too many people in here. Maybe around two or three people each day." Kai said

" I see. It's also a good idea. But, Ren Suzugamori, if you dare to play around instead of protecting, you're going to get it from us." Misaki said

" Misa-ki is so mean..." Ren said

" Misaki!"

" Calm down... But I think it's also a good idea but it's also a caution to watch Ren-san too." Aichi said

" And you, instead of always concern about us, you better be concern about yourself too and lie down and rest." Misaki said darkly

" Y-Yes... M-Misaki-san..." Aichi said

" Nee-chan... You're getting too scary..." Miwa said

" Then it's decided!" Ren said cheerfully

" Then who gets the first night watch?" Miwa ask

Silence...

" Simple." Misaki said

She took out a few straws. And so... The first night watch people are, Kai, Miwa and Ren.

" Why am I stuck with these two idiots?" Kai ask

" You guys drew straws so don't complain." Kourin replied

" Hmph. Fine." Kai said

They prepared the beds and Dan and the others decided to stay as well so they went to the rooms to sleep for the night again.

* * *

The next day...

They were standing stiff at the front door.

" What... What happened in here?" Naoki ask

The room wasn't a mess but the people inside were. Kai was sitting on the chair with dark circles under his eyes, Ren was scratching the back of his head while thinking of something and with dark circles under his eyes, Miwa was knocking on the bookshelf with dark circles under his eyes, Aichi was nowhere to be seen.

" Ren happened." Kai said

" He somehow scared Aichi last night and now, he won't come out from the bookshelf. Hey, Aichi! It was just Ren! Come out here!" Miwa shouted

" We weren't able to sleep for the whole night because we were trying to coax Aichi out." Kai added

" What did he scare him with?" Misaki ask

" One, a ghost story and two..." Miwa replied

He headed towards the nearby computer and a scary monster showed up on the screen which scared most of them.

" Of course that would scare him, you idiot!" Naoki shouted

" I thought it would be fun for them. I didn't expect Aichi-kun to be so afraid." Ren said

" You better find a way to get him out here before I pulverise you right now!" Naoki said

" Y-Yes..."

Three figures were now outside the door.

" Sounds like you're having some trouble. Do you need some help?" A brown haired man ask

" Sure. We would love t-. Who are you?" Dan ask

" Let me introduce myself. My name is Kenji Mitsusada, but you can call me Koutei." Koutei said

" My name is Yuri Usui." Yuri said

" And my name is Gai Usui." Gai said

" Team Caesar! When did you guys come back?" Kourin ask

" Just this morning. But what's the problem here?' Koutei ask

" Ask this guy here." Misaki replied, dragging Ren behind her

" You see..." Ren said

They explained everything that had happened last night and they sweat dropped.

" You should really control your sense of humor and activeness." Yuri said

" So that means that he's refusing to come out?" Gai ask

" Yes..."

" If you have any plans, please go ahead." Kamui said

Koutei went up to the bookshelf.

" Well... Since you said that he had built a secret passage here..." Koutei said

Koutei pushed the book and the door opened.

" Let's go down to check." Yuri said

" Yeah."

They headed down the stairs and arrived at the door where Blade and the others stayed in. They looked at each other and nodded. Koutei opened the door and a bakugan popped out.

" Oh, hey there! Long time n-" Koutei said but paused

" Shh! Be quiet! You're looking for Aichi, right?" Blade ask

" Yes..."

" Follow me." Blade said

They followed him and ended up somewhere around the room.

" Jeez. Protecting him is okay and all but what are you trying to do by scaring him?!" Blade whispered

" I'm sorry..." Ren said

" He's over here. It took us a whole night to calm him down before he finally fell asleep." Blade whispered

" You..." Misaki said and punched Ren on his head

" Ow! I'm sorry, Misa-ki!" Ren said

" Misaki!"

" Keep quiet!" Blade said

They arrived at a wall where Aichi was leaning on while sleeping.

" No wonder he didn't respond to my calls. He was already here." Miwa said

" No thanks to a certain person." Kai said

" Never let him sleepover with other people ever again." Misaki said

" I'm really, really sorry..." Ren said

" Anyway, let's bring him up." Yuri said

" Yeah."

They carried him up to his bed and sighed.

" Ren Suzugamori..." They glared at the said person

" I'm sorry!" Ren apologized

Sweat drop.

" Now, now, everyone. Calm down." Koutei said

" He didn't mean it so let him off the hook." Yuri said

" Fine."

While they discussed about another way to protect Aichi, Aichi started to wake up.

" You go." Misaki said

" A-Alright, Misa-ki..." Ren said

" Misaki!"

Ren approached Aichi. Aichi opened his eyes and as expected, he collided his head against Ren this time.

" Ow! Don't be so cruel, Aichi-kun! I only scared you yesterday!" Ren said

" You shouldn't have scared me then..." Aichi said

" We've been knocking on your bookshelf since last night since we don't know what happened to you." Miwa said

" I'm sorry... I guess you guys are tired. Maybe you guys should go back to your rooms to sleep." Aichi said

" Agreed. You three can go sleep. We can supervise him." Misaki said

The three left the room.

" Are you alright?" Naoki ask

" Y-Yes... I've been shaken since last night. Oh! Mitsusada-san! You guys came back!" Aichi said

" Yeah! Although, we didn't manage to find anything about Naga and Link Joker here." Koutei said

" At least you came back safely, but was there anything where you guys were at?" Kourin ask

" Nothing but Reversed fighters. Looks like they've started already." Yuri replied

" Then we should hurry. If we don't find the location, then this world would also be in danger!" Chris said

" Yeah... Dan and the others, please stay here. Misaki-san, can you go outside with me for awhile?" Aichi ask

" Sure."

After hearing that, Kourin got a bit jealous, and why? Because the one she likes is hanging out with Misaki all the time.

" Let's go." Misaki said

" Hurry and come back soon." Yuri said

" Alright."

The two exited the room.

* * *

Once they were outside, they immediately headed towards the hills again.

" Nice try but you should try something else next time." Misaki said

" I can sense you guys from inside. Please don't hide and come out." Aichi said

Billy and Komba came out.

" So we heard you beat Klaus and the others, huh? Well, I'm sure you can't beat us!" Komba said

" And we're also offering the same deal. So... Wanna brawl?" Billy ask

Aichi and Misaki looked at each other then nodded.

" This is like a tag fight." Aichi said

" And the both of us are good at that." Misaki said

" Oh? You seem confident. You should think twice about trying to brawl us." Komba said

" Yeah. We're the top rankers, so don't beg to us for mercy." Billy said

" We won't." Aichi said

They took out their field cards.

" Field open!"

The field opened and the battle started.

" Gate Card Set!"

They took out the Doom Cards.

" Doom Cards Set."

The Doom Cards sunk into the ground.

" Angel Cards Set."

The Angel Cards sunk into the ground and the Doom Cards were pushed out.

" They can push out the Doom Cards?!" Billy exclaimed

" Field Change Set."

The field glowed and then stopped.

" Whatever. I'll go first. Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!" Billy said

" A Hynoid. Gate Card Set! You're up." Misaki said

" Of course."

" Bakugan brawl! Witch of Cats, Cumin stand! Cumin, attack Hynoid!" Misaki declared

Hynoid was taken out and sent to the zone. Cumin returned to Misaki.

" The zone?" Billy aid

" Yeah. Defeated bakugans are sent there. You can use any amounts of Byakugan and once you have four, you're out of the game." Misaki said

" My turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Bee Striker stand!" Komba said

Aichi observed Bee Striker, his eyes turned light blue.

" Bee Striker... Abilities are Reverse Blow and Scarlet Twister. Then... Can you help me in this?" Aichi ask

" Sure, Aichi."

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Future Liberator, Llew stand! Go, Llew!" Aichi said

Llew started his attack on Bee Striker.

" Not so fast! Ability activate! Reverse Blow! Bee Striker returns to me after attacking and 50G are taken from your bakugan!" Komba said

" So he used that ability so that after Bee Striker tries to attack, he can return to him. Interesting." Misaki said

" Finally, it's my turn! Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!" Billy said

" Subterra Tuskor. Ability is Nose Slap." Aichi said

" Alright. You're up." Misaki said

" Right!"

" Gate Card Set! Battle Maiden, Sahohime stand! Sahohime's ability activate! I Soulcharge three bakugans! Now, she attacks your Tuskor!" Misaki said

" Darn it!" Billy said

Tuskor was taken out and placed into the zone. Sahohime went back to Misaki.

" Tough luck." Komba said

" Be quiet and take your turn, Komba!" Billy said

" Fine then. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Bee Striker stand! Bee Striker! Attack Llew!" Komba said

Llew was taken out and placed into the zone. Bee Striker went back to Komba.

" I have no bakugans to retire on the field. Gate Card Set! So... You should go up then." Aichi said

" Leave it to me."

" Bakugan brawl! May Rain Liberator, Bruno stand! Gate Card Open! Double Battle! Two of your bakugans are coming up and so is one of mine!" Aichi said

Bee Striker and El Condor were forced onto the field. A bakugan from Aichi was also forced onto the field.

" Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator! El Condor... Abilities are Blow Away, Hot Blast and Solar Plexus. So that means... Ability activate! When Blaster Blade enters the field, he can retire any bakugans!" Aichi declared

El Condor went into the zone.

" Now take Bee Striker out!" Aichi said

The both of them took out Bee Striker and Bee Striker was sent to the zone while Blade and Bruno returned to Aichi.

" Good job." Aichi said

" Anytime you need help, Aichi." Bruno said

" We're always here for you." Blade said

" Yeah!"

Billy and Komba were taken aback.

" He can read all of our bakugans abilities and use it to their advantage!" Billy said

" Darn! At this rate, we'll lose! Billy, do something!" Komba said

" Right! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Wormquake stand!" Billy said

" Wormquake... Abilities are Sand Trap and Spirit Canyon... He can use the same Gate Card as mine again." Aichi said

" Ability activate! Spirit Canyon! I can use the opponent's previous Gate Card again so that means... A double battle!" Billy said

Sahohime and Cumin were forced onto the field with Cycloid.

" Cycloid... Abilities are Right Giganti, Left Giganti, Stare Down, Boom Hammer, Gigantic Hammer, Grand Slide, Copycat, Skeat Punch, Rocky Punch and Stealth Swing." Aichi said

Misaki nodded.

" Ability activate! Right Giganti! Attack them both!" Billy said

" Ability activate! I Soulcharge three bakugans!" Misaki said

Three bakugans were Soulcharged before Sahohime and Cumin were taken out. Cycloid and Wormquake returned to Billy.

" Impressive. So that is your guardian bakugan and your ace. But it'll take more than that to take us down. Gate Card Set! I saved one more just in case. Bakugan brawl! Battle Maiden, Sahohime stand! Ability activate! I Soulcharge another three bakugans!" Misaki declared

" Figures. Now then... I should put this battle into a set. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!" Komba said

_" Why hasn't he getting his ace out yet? And he's not even taking Sahohime out."_ Aichi thought

He observed the field.

" I see. Then we should be careful. Gate Card Set! Ready to go again?" Aichi ask

" Sure!" Bruno replied

" Bakugan brawl! May Rain Liberator, Bruno stand!" Aichi said

" Hey, Billy. Let's get this show on the road." Komba said

" Okay! Bakugan brawl! Wormquake stand! Do your thing, Komba." Billy said

" Sure! Ability activate! Blow Away! Your Bruno is comin' here! And another ability activate! Hot Blast! Now, both me and Billy can attack you! How'd like that?" Komba ask

No response...

" Counter-ability activate! Sahohime joins the battle!" Misaki said

" What?!"

" With Sahohime's total..." Billy exclaimed

" Oh no!" Komba exclaimed

Wormquake and El Condor were taken out and placed into the zone and Bruno and Sahohime returned to Aichi and Misaki.

" Thank you, Misaki-san!" Aichi said

" No problem." Misaki said

" We were so close!" Komba said

" Yeah! No doubt, they have some skills!" Billy said

" Gate Card Set! Ready to go out?" Aichi ask

" Whatever you wish."

" Bakugan brawl! Solitary Liberator, Gancelot stand!" Aichi said

" Then it's my turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Cycloid stand!" Billy said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica stand!" Misaki said

" Now's my chance! Ability activate! Grand Slide! Angelica is coming to Cycloid and then... Ability activate! Right Giganti! Attack her, Cycloid!" Billy said

" You're underestimating us. Counter-ability activate! I'm counting on you, Aegis!" Misaki said

" No problem, Misaki."

" Quintet Wall! Five bakugans can protect Angelica! And... I also guard with Apple Witch, Cider!" Misaki declared

" What?!"

" And... Cider's ability activate! After guarding an attack, the ones that guarded along with her, can go into the Soul!" Misaki said

" What?!"

" I better finish this too! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Harpus stand!" Komba said

" Harpus... Ability is Feather Storm..." Aichi said

" Ability activate! Feather Storm!" Komba said

" Counter-ability activate! Quintet Wall with Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine!" Aichi declared

" Not again!" Komba exclaimed

The attack didn't go through.

" And now... Let's end this. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith stand! Break Ride Ability activate! Gancelot goes into the Soul and Gancelot Zenith gets 500G, and since Gancelot is in the Soul, he also gets another 200G. Attack, Gancelot Zenith!" Aichi declared

Harpus was taken out and Komba was shocked.

" Alright! I can't attack either!" Billy said

" What?! Why?!" Komba ask

" If you look at the field... No matter what I do, I'm done for..." Billy said

" Oh jeez!"

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Omniscience Regalia, Minerva stand! Break Ride Ability activate! Angelica goes into the Soul! Minerva gets 500G! And I can get two more bakugans into the field! Ordain Owl and Witch of Owls, Chamomile! My other break ride ability is the Soulblast and... Ordian's ability activate! I move one Regalia bakugan back to me and Minerva gets another 500G! Attack Cycloid!" Misaki declared

Cycloid was taken out and the battle was over.

" You'll pay for that! You'll see! We'll come back soon!" Komba said

The two ran off, leaving Misaki and Aichi sweat dropping.

" Now then, should we go back? You used up most of your strength back there." Misaki said

" Yes..." Aichi said but started to collapse

Misaki caught him just in time.

" You alright?" Misaki ask

" Yes... Just a little tired..." Aichi replied

A light suddenly engulfed him. When they opened their eyes, there was a crystal on Aichi's hand.

" A crystal?" Misaki said

" Could it be..." Aichi said

They looked at each other and headed back to Card Capital.

* * *

When they arrived back at Card Capital, everyone was still waiting.

" Where were you guys?" Miwa ask

" Just went for a little walk." Aichi replied

" Guys, help me get him to his room. He's quite tired." Misaki said

" Okay."

They carried Aichi to his room as Aichi fell asleep after that.

" Now then, let's get you guys back too. Otherwise, it'll get quite late." Misaki said

" Right!"

After sending Dan and the others back, they gathered in Aichi's room again.

" So you two were asked for another brawl? No wonder he looks so tired." Ren said

" Something else also happened." Misaki said

She took out the crystal. When they observed it, it was a four leaf clover crystal.

" What's this?" Kourin ask

" I think it's the Miracle Crystal. Because it came out straight from Aichi." Misaki replied

" But why now of all times this came out?" Miwa ask

" There must be a reason but now we need to make sure nothing happens anymore. I don't want anything to happen anymore." Misaki said

" So... Another sleepover!" Ren said cheerfully

" Shh! Be quiet!" Misaki said

" Sorry..." Ren said

" I think it's best if we sleepover today." Koutei said

" Yeah. We can take care of him." Gai said

" Alright. Be alert at night. I don't think they will appear but this is just in case." Misaki said

" Right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown place...

" You two have failed me time and again!" Naga said

" Naga-sama, please don't be angry at us! Those children are just too powerful for us to handle! And besides, once we go near to him, they will appear!" A figure said

" I was also close to capturing him, but that girl had to interrupt me just when I was about to transport here." Masquerade said

" You useless fools! Well? What do you think about this situation, Link Joker?" Naga ask

" Yes. His friends are really a problem. Even when I send out so many Reversed fighters, they will still defeat them." Reversed Takuto said

" But Naga-sama, our radar has also picked up that the Miracle Crystal has finally emerged." The figure said

" Even if we get the crystal, we need the one who had stored it as well! We can't use it unless the one who had stored it uses it! It only listens to him! If we don't get him, we can't activate the crystal!" Naga said

" We may have ran out of plans, but we can still continue targeting the brawlers. Besides, isn't Drago and the others still getting your way? I can get rid of them before they can do anything to help." Masquerade said

" Ah, yes. Drago. I want you to hurry and get rid of his team at once! I can't have anyone interfering with my plans anymore! Now get to it! Link Joker and I will form a plan with him. Masquerade, go and do your job." Naga said

" Yes, Naga-sama."

He disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki and the others are...

" Well, we'll be leaving him with you guys." Misaki said

" Make sure he's alright. Otherwise, I won't spare the both of you." Yuri said

" Y-Yes, ma'am!"

" Oh, before I forget." Misaki said

She took out the crystal and placed it around Aichi's neck.

" Hopefully, the crystal will protect him too." Misaki said

" Yeah, let's go." Kourin said

" Yeah."

They left Aichi's room as Koutei and Gai also fell asleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! My school is starting soon so the updates will be a little late. Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - Normal Day Almost

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! What will happen in this chapter?! Let's find out soon! Let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

It was a usual day at Card Capital. The door opened as Dan and the others came in, but something was off.

" Guys? What happened to you? You guys look..." Aichi said

" You see... Preyas was... sent to the Doom Dimension by Klaus." Runo explained

They gasped.

" What?! I thought we gave you the Angel Cards." Misaki said

" Yeah but... We left it somewhere since we just wanted to hang out, then Klaus came out of nowhere. And now... Preyas is gone..." Dan said

" Don't worry, Marucho. I'm sure Preyas is alright. Besides, I see Klaus as a bakugan collector. I don't think he'll do anything to harm Preyas." Aichi said

" How are you so sure?" Marucho ask

Aichi smiled and his Psyqualia glowed for a second in his eyes.

" Okay." Marucho said

Aichi nodded and turned to the others and they also nodded.

" Wait over here." Aichi said

Aichi walked over to somewhere and came back wearing different clothes.

" Did anything else happened?" Kourin ask

" Well, we had a fight with Billy and Komba back at the canyon but they were freed so they're alright. All that's left is Klaus, Chan and Julio." Julie replied

" Well... Thinking about the possibilities... How did you guys come here?" Aichi ask

" By Marucho's private plane." Runo replied

" Bring me there with you. The others can stay here." Aichi said

" But you can't go alone!" Izaki said

" Yeah! You need me with you! The Great Morikawa!" Morikawa said

Sweat drop.

" I'll go with you, it's better than going with Morikawa." Misaki said

" Well... Why not?" Aichi said

Kourin was not easily seen but she was pouting with jealousy. She grabbed Aichi's hand.

" I'll go with you." Kourin said

Morikawa was definitely filled with jealousy.

" Why you, Aichi! How dare you steal my dream girl!" Morikawa shouted

Izaki and Miwa held him back. Being the dense guy he is, Aichi doesn't understand a single thing about why Morikawa was screaming at him.

" We better go before he goes crazy." Misaki said

" Yeah, let's go, Aichi." Kourin said

" Y-Yes!"

They followed Dan and the others as Izaki and Miwa continued holding Morikawa back.

* * *

They arrived at the private plane.

" But what do you want us to come here for?" Dan ask

" What's the time now?" Aichi ask

" Close to one." Misaki replied

" Well... Let's just wait for a few more seconds..." Aichi said

They wondered what he meant when a strong wind blew.

" You're finally here. We were waiting for quite a long time." A voice said

Standing in front of the plane was three cloaked figures.

" Who are you?! Are you asking for a brawl?!" Dan ask

" Actually, that's what we intend to do!" The figure replied

They took off the cloaks and there stood Klaus, Chan and Julio.

" We were really beaten badly by your friends that time so... We thought of easier preys." Julio said

" That's playing unfair! You guys will really resort to anything just to get Aichi, don't you?!" Kourin said

" Give Preyas back to Marucho, Klaus." Aichi said

" I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said

" Whatever! I'm going to get my revenge on you guys for doing that to Preyas!" Dan said

" Me too! I can't possibly forgive them for sending Preyas to the Doom Dimension!" Marucho said

" I'm going to fight them too!" Runo said

" Same deal then. Agreed?" Klaus ask

" If that's the case, then... We'll join in the brawl as mentors." Misaki said

" What do you mean?" Dan ask

" Where are your decks?" Kourin ask

" Here."

They passed their decks to Aichi as a glow surrounded the cards and they turned into bakugans.

" Woah! The cards turned into bakugans!" Dan said

" We can use them?" Runo ask

" Yes. We'll teach you their abilities slowly. We don't want to risk anymore bakugans, so you can choose to either use your own attributes or the decks. It's your choice." Aichi replied

" We'll use both!"

" Alright. The brawl can now start." Misaki said

They took out their field cards.

" Field open!"

The field open as they started their battle.

" Gate Card Set!"

" Doom Cards Set!"

The Doom Cards sunk to the ground.

" Angel Cards Set!"

The Angel Cards sunk to the ground as the Doom Cards got pushed out.

" Not again!" Chan said

" Field Change Set!"

" That four damage zone thing again!" Julio exclaimed

" Who's going to start first then?" Kourin ask

" I'm going to try her. Bakugan brawl! Maiden of Cherry Stone stand!" Runo said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand! I can't attack right now." Julio said

" Alright, my turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan-!" Marucho said but paused

Misaki stopped him.

" Save him for later. Use something on a smaller scale first. Remember, focus on the field and look. You need to set up a formation where your Infinite Hell Stand can activate, so start small." Misaki said

" Alright! Bakugan brawl! Beast Deity, Blank Marsh stand!" Marucho said

" Alright. Gate Card Set! Time to see something that will surprise all of you. Bakugan brawl! Preyas stand!" Klaus said

" Preyas?!"

Preyas came out on the field but he was acting weird.

_" He's been affected by the negative energy from the Doom Dimension."_ Aichi thought

" Attack her, Preyas!" Klaus said

" Maiden of Cherry Stone!" Runo exclaimed

Cherry Stone was sent to the zone as Preyas returned to Klaus.

" That was an easy first. My turn. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand! Gargonoid, finish off Blank Marsh!" Chan said

Blank Marsh was taken out and placed into the zone. Gargonoid returned to Chan.

" Finally, it's my turn!" Dan said

" Remember, Dan. Kagero's characteristics are the same as Narukami's. So think... Do you have any bakugans to retire right now?" Aichi ask

" There is... So that means... Alright! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr stand!" Dan said

" My turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Fearripper stand! Fearripper, attack Bahr!" Julio said

Bahr was taken out and placed into the zone while Fearripper returned to Julio.

" What do you think? You didn't even deal a single damage to us." Klaus said

" True. But don't underestimate our comrades." Aichi said

" Gate Card Set! What do I do now?" Runo ask

" Neo Nectar's characteristics are calling bakugans to create a full field, like unstoppable growing plants. Use that to your advantage and you can master it in no time." Kourin replied

" Right! Bakugan brawl! Maiden of Cherry Bloom stand! Cherry Bloom attacks Centipoid!" Runo declared

Centipoid was placed into the zone.

" But I'm not done yet! Ability activate! Superior call! When my attack with Cherry Bloom hits, I can put another Cherry Stone onto the field! And Cherry Bloom returns to me." Runo said

" Interesting. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Griffin stand! Gate Card Open! Double Battle! two of your bakugans are coming up here! And so is one of mine." Klaus said

" Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos and Beast Deity, Desert Gator stand!"

" Preyas stand!"

Preyas came out onto the field again.

" But your power is not enough!" Dan said

" Ability activate! Rapid Haos! Chan! Throw in another bakugan!" Julio said

" Right! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!"

" Not so fast! Ability activate! I guard with two bakugans!" Marucho said

" What?!"

" Since you allowed us to be their mentors, we can also join in the battle. So now..." Misaki said

She took the gauntlet from Marucho.

" Huh?"

" Don't worry, Marucho. I've got a plan." Misaki said

She took out a bakugan.

" I'm counting on you. It's been some time after all." Misaki said

" Right, Misaki."

" Bakugan brawl! Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu stand!" Misaki said

" Wait a minute. Goddess of the Sun is a Oracle Think Tank. What happened to your Genesis, Misaki-san?" Runo ask

" I'm just going to use her for today. Goddess of the Sun! Limit Break! Now... Attack them with the beast deities!" Misaki said

The three bakugans were taken out.

" I'm not done yet. Ability activate! Sunlight Recovery!" Misaki said

Amaterasu shined her mirror on Preyas as Preyas floated back to Marucho. The bakugans returned to Misaki and Marucho.

" Preyas..."

Preyas opened up and shook his head.

" Wha- What happened to me?" Preyas ask

" That attack just now must have woke him up. Nice job, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" Good to have you back, Preyas." Drago said

" Yeah! Let's beat them!" Marucho said

" Woah. Looking at the field, looks like everyone has ways to go." Preyas said

" Be quiet you little bakugan!" Dan, Marucho and Runo shouted

Sweat drop.

" Whatever. I only got one damage anyway. Chan, your turn." Klaus said

" Right! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!" Chan said

" My turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Berserk Dragon stand!" Dan said

" You're not even aiming to attack me. What a fool." Chan said

" I don't even have to. Ability activate! Now I retire your Gargonoid off the field!" Dan said

Gargonoid was placed into the zone.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Fearripper stand! Attack Cherry Stone!" Julio said

Cherry Stone was placed into the zone again.

" Then it's my turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Lord of the Deep Forests, Master Wisteria stand! And then, bakugan brawl! Maiden of Cherry Bloom and Iris Knight stand!" Runo said

" Your futile efforts on increasing your bakugans in your field are useless! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand! Ability activate! Dive Mirage! Take out Iris Knight!" Klaus said

Iris Knight was placed into the zone.

" One more damage to go..." Runo said

" Runo. Don't worry, you can do this." Kourin said

" Right!"

" Now it's my turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Beast Deity, Ethics Buster! And then, bakugan brawl! Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos, Max Beat and Riot Horn stand! One more! Brainy Papio stand!" Marucho said

" Now that's what I call a full field." Preyas said

" It's still no use! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid and Manion stand! Now, attack his Riot Horn!" Chan said

Riot Horn was taken out and placed into the zone.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Dauntless Drive Dragon stand!" Dan said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand! Attack Master Wisteria, Mantris!" Julio said

" Not so fast! Counter-ability activate! I can do a perfect guard! So that means... No matter how much your power is... The attack can't go through!" Runo said

" What?!"

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Maiden of Venus Trap Muse stand! Break Ride Ability activate! She gets 500G and... I superior call two more bakugans! Iris Knight and Maiden of Rainbow Wood! Limit Break! I superior call one more bakugan! Maiden of Blossom Rain! Now attack him!" Runo said

Mantris was taken out and placed into the zone.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid and Griffin stand! They attack your Ethics Buster!" Klaus said

" Counter-ability activate! Now I can also do a perfect guard!" Marucho said

" What?!"

" Gate Card Set! Preyas, I have a plan, but I need to take out Griffin first." Marucho said

" Leave it to me, Marucho!" Preyas said

" Bakugan brawl! Preyas stand! Ability activate! Blue Stealth!" Marucho said

" Now you see me, now you don't." Preyas said

Preyas attacked Griffin and Griffin was inserted into the zone.

" Good job, Preyas." Marucho said

" My turn! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Manion stand! I'm going to attack your Dauntless now!" Chan said

" Counter ability activate! One of my bakugans can protect Dauntless!" Dan said

" What?!"

" My turn. Gate Card Set! Drago, do you wanna go out with Dauntless?" Dan ask

" Sure, Dan!" Drago said

" Bakugan brawl! Drago stand! Next, bakugan brawl! Dragonic Overlord The End!" Dan said

" He's..." Julio exclaimed

" ... huge." Chan exclaimed

" Break Ride Ability activate! He gets 500G! And... I give him another ability! Now attack him!" Dan said

Manion was taken out and placed into the zone.

" Good job." Dan said

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Tentaclear stand! Ability activate! Rapid Haos! Go, Chan!" Julio said

" Right! Bakugan brawl! Fourtress stand! Ability activate! Rapid Fire! Your turn, Klaus!" Chan said

" Okay. Bakugan brawl! Sirenoid stand!" Klaus said

" So they're ganging up on Ethics Buster." Misaki said

" Dan!" Aichi said

" R-Right! Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!" Dan said

" Runo!" Kourin said

" Y-Yes! Bakugan brawl! Tigrerra stand!" Runo said

" Marucho!" Misaki said

" A-Alright! Bakugan brawl! Preyas stand!" Marucho said

A lava suddenly surrounded Drago as it turned into a meteorite.

" Woah. What's going on?" Dan ask

" Could this be..." Runo said

" It could be..." Marucho said

_" It has begun."_ Aichi thought

The meteorite broke as Drago took on a new form.

" Woah! Drago! You've evolved!" Dan said

" Alright! Bakugan brawl! Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme! Break Ride Ability activate! He gains 400G give an ability to Ethics Buster Extreme! And since Ethics Buster is in the Soul... He gains another 200G! Next is his Limit Break! Let's go, Dan, Runo!" Marucho said

" Yeah!"

" Ability activate! D Strike Attack!" Dan said

The attack hit the three bakugans and the battle was finally over.

" What happened to us?" Klaus said

" They must have been influenced by some energies from the Silent Core and Link Joker. No wonder they were acting weird." Misaki said

" What happened to you guys?" Aichi ask

" Well, we were floating on some space, then... The rest were kind of foggy." Chan replied

" The signs of Reverse. Luckily, they were only influenced and not controlled, otherwise, it would turn bad." Kourin said

" Um... Where are we?" Julio ask

" Don't worry, we'll bring you guys back soon. Just don't tell anyone of this place." Aichi said

" Okay..."

An evil laughter broke the peaceful atmosphere. They turned behind and saw a familiar figure.

" Link Joker!" The three exclaimed

" What?! He's Link Joker?!" Dan exclaimed

" More like Link Joker taking over a body." Kourin said

" What?"

" I'll like to stay and chat but..." Reversed Takuto said

A black ring appeared on his fingers.

" ... I've got more important things to attend to." Reversed Takuto said

The black ring hit Aichi and trapped him onto the plane.

" Aichi!"

Dan and Klaus ran towards him.

" No! Don't touch it!" Misaki said

But Dan and Klaus had already touched the black ring and got pushed back by the shock.

" What is that?!" Chan exclaimed

" Link Joker's lock." Kourin said

" What should we do?" Runo said

" Unless..." Misaki said

" Anyone has any mirror here?" Aichi ask

" Huh?"

Chan took out a mirror and faced Aichi with it. Aichi activated his Psyqualia.

" You little... Don't tell me..." Reversed Takuto exclaimed

Spiritual Takuto appeared and nodded. Aichi also nodded. The black ring broke with much concentration.

" You little... Takuto Tatsunagi! Stop interfering with my plans!" Reversed Takuto said

Silence...

" That's it! I'm going! Time and again, you've interfered with my plans!" Reversed Takuto said

Reversed Takuto disappeared.

" Who was he talking to?" Klaus said

" Thank you, Takuto-kun." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Who are you talking to?" Dan ask

" Only Psyqualia users can see the real Takuto. That mirror can be used to get Takuto here. Right now, the real Takuto is still sealed in Cray, so only the Psyqualia users can communicate with him." Misaki said

" So that means... Link Joker is just a spirit?" Runo ask

" More like a destroyer. It's hard to find a way to get him out of Takuto's body. And they even locked Takuto's spirit on Cray." Kourin replied

" They came out of nowhere and now they are out to destroy the whole universe." Shun said

" A clan we don't know anything about." Aichi said

" Um..."

" Oh, don't worry. We'll bring you back to the town later and please keep this place a secret. We'll explain everything to you back at Card Capital." Aichi said

" Okay..."

He stood up, but only to fall over. And he also fell over on Misaki and Kourin. Dan and the others blinked and sweat dropped.

" If you don't have any energy, just tell us! Don't pretend to be fine!" Kourin said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Y-You're heavy! Hurry up and get off of us!" Misaki said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

Aichi noticed Spiritual Takuto and saw him giving a teasing smile.

_" W-What's with that look?"_ Aichi thought

" Don't just keep watching!" The two girls shouted

" Ah! Sorry!"

They managed to support Aichi up and Misaki and Kourin got up.

" Come on, let's go back to Card Capital." Misaki said

" Yes..."

They headed back to Card Capital.

* * *

They arrived at Card Capital as the door opened.

" Aichi! What did you do with Kourin-chan?!" Morikawa ask

" Morikawa! He would never do anything!" Izaki said

" He really needs a temper control." Miwa said

" You guys went out for a brawl again?" Kai ask

" Yes... Looks like these three were influenced by Reverse." Aichi replied

" And maybe it was the same for Billy and Komba!" Julie said

" What happened to you?" Leon ask

" Link Joker came. Luckily, I was able to break free with the help from Takuto-kun." Aichi replied

" I see. That's why he's here." Leon said

He turned to the side where Spiritual Takuto is. Ren and Chris also noticed.

" Where did you get a mirror?" Ren ask

" From her." Misaki replied and pointed to Chan

" Thanks, um..." Miwa said

" The name's Chan Lee." Chan said

" Klaus Von Hertzon." Klaus said

" Julio Sanata." Julio said

" We know." Naoki said

" So... What's going on over here?" Chan ask

" We'll explain to you guys then." Miwa replied

" But first..." Kourin said

She pointed to the sleeping Aichi.

" When did he fall asleep?" Naoki said

" Guess he's exhausted. It takes a lot of energy to call Takuto here. You guys should take him to his room." Leon said

" Okay."

Naoki and Shingo took over and carried Aichi to his room for rest. Leon turned to Takuto and nodded.

" Takuto said to meet at Sendou's room." Leon said

" Why did he say that?" Miwa ask

" Because he knows the whole situation like us." Chris replied

" Oh."

" By the way, has anyone seen Jillian and Sharlene anywhere?" Leon ask

They shook their heads. At that time, Jillian and Sharlene entered.

" Oh, Leon-sama! Hello! Sharlene and I just came back from shopping." Jillian said

" Hello, everyone!" Sharlene said

" Hello. Oh yeah, you two can go to Sendou's room to meet us later." Leon said

" Huh? Yes..." They said

They left and walked towards Aichi's room.

* * *

In Aichi's room...

Naoki and Shingo had already finished settling Aichi down on his bed.

" I wonder what happened though. But I'm not really surprised that Psyqualia used up most of his energy." Naoki said

" Yeah."

There was a knock on the door and Shingo opened the door. Leon and the others were standing there.

" Oh, come on in." Shingo said

They entered and sat down again.

" So Drago evolved. Quite awesome if you ask me." Naoki said

" But I don't think he's used to that form." Misaki said

They looked over to the table where Preyas was somehow teaching Drago how to walk in his new form and sweat dropped when Drago fell over the table.

" Get back up here, soldier! Double time!" Preyas said

" Why you numbskull! Come down here and help me!" Drago shouted

Sweat drop.

" Never let Preyas teach you anything." Kourin said

" Agreed..."

There was another knock on the door again and Shingo opened the door again. It was Jillian and Sharlene.

" Hello." They said

" Come in but be a bit quiet." Leon said

" Yes."

They entered and sat beside Leon.

" Heh... This is Aichi Sendou's room." Jillian said

" It looks quite normal." Sharlene said

" You little numbskull! Stop joking around and help me!" Drago was still shouting

Sharlene ran towards Drago.

" Ah! Cute!" Sharlene said

She picked him up. Sweat drop.

" W-Wait a minute! Put me down!" Drago said

" S-Sharlene..." Jillian said

" Looks like Drago is popular." Runo said

They saw Sharlene picking up Preyas too.

" Preyas too..." Julie said

" We can sit here and discuss while you play with those two..." Leon said, and sweat dropped

" Yes!"

The two girls went back to Leon and sat beside him again.

" Why did Takuto ask us to come here anyway? Other than the reason that everyone knows." Kourin said

" Well, you did say that Link Joker appeared so it's better to take more precautions. Takuto can't be always appearing." Leon explained

" I guess you're right. And with Link Joker appearing, it makes more sense." Misaki said

" And can we explain everything to them? They seem confused." Miwa said

" Alright."

They explained everything to the three of them.

" So that happened. Well actually, who created the bakugan website anyway?" Klaus said

" Oh, I know him. He's called webmaster Joe, Joe Brown." Chan said

" How do you know him?" Kai ask

She blushed lightly.

" W-We met from time to time." Chan said

" Well, seems like you like him~" Miwa teased

She blushed again.

" Where can we find him?" Dan ask

" I don't know but he's always quite sick. But who knows where he is right now." Chan replied

" Easy. Look for him in the hospital." A voice said

They turned behind and noticed Aichi standing behind them and got a shock.

" Seriously! Stop doing that!" Naoki said

" Sorry... But you said he's always sick so I'm not surprised if he's in a hospital." Aichi said

" What does he suffer from anyway?" Shun ask

" I don't know. He never says anything." Chan replied

" Why don't we try visiting him then?" Julie suggested

" Good idea. But why do you guys even want to visit him?" Misaki ask

" We're thinking he might be working for Masquerade, he is the webmaster after all." Dan replied

" Don't come to conclusions too soon. But it might be worth a try." Kourin said

" Yeah. Maybe we can go find him tomorrow." Naoki said

" Okay."

" Thanks for the information, Chan Lee." Leon said

" No problem." Chan said

" Then let's go!" Dan said

" Right now? Please look outside before saying anything." Misaki said

" Huh?"

They looked outside and noticed it was dark out.

" Oh man!" Dan said

" You guys can stay for the night here too. I'm sure everyone is tired." Aichi said

" Thanks but no thanks. My private jet is heading here right now as we speak. But thanks for the offer." Klaus said

" No problem. But be careful of Reversed fighters. I'm worried they might show up. And if you see a black ring, please avoid that area." Aichi said

" Okay."

Klaus, Chan and Julio left as Dan and the others had to stay for the night again.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7 - Captured!

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 7! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

They set off to the hospital after getting ready.

" Here we are. Let's go in." Dan said

" Right!"

Aichi, Leon and Ren suddenly looked behind them.

" Aichi? Is something wrong?" Naoki ask

" Ren-sama?" Asaka ask

" Leon-sama?" Jillian and Sharlene ask

" It's nothing. Let's go." Aichi replied

" Yeah. We might be just imagining things." Ren replied

" Hmph." Was all Leon said

They continued walking in as the three Psyqualia users looked at each other and confirmed their suspicions.

* * *

Dan had already asked the counter for the information and confirmed the number of where Joe is.

" Room 501." Dan said

" Alright, then let's go." Runo said

Dan immediately ran off to a different direction as the others tried to keep up with him.

" Dan, wait!" Runo shouted

" Oh jeez! Stop running and wait for us!" Naoki shouted

" Guys! Wait a minute!" Misaki shouted

They stopped in their tracks.

" Where is Aichi?" Misaki ask

" Ren-sama? Ren-sama!" Asaka shouted

" Leon-sama?!" Jillian and Sharlene shouted

" Where did they go?" Kourin said

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan was...

" Drago! Where are you?" Dan said

He was looking for Drago who fell out of his pocket.

" Drago!"

A boy was suddenly standing in front of him.

" Is this what you're looking for?" He ask

" Drago!" Dan exclaimed

" Daniel!" Drago exclaimed

" Thanks! Where did you find him? Hey! Don't run off like that ever again!" Dan said

" Excuse me? But you're the one who dropped me." Drago said

Dan placed him back into his pocket.

" Sorry, he's a bit cranky. What's your name?" Dan ask

" My name is Joe. Joe Brown." Joe replied

" You're Joe?! Alright! Now that I've found you... I demand a brawl! To know whether you're working for Masquerade!" Dan said

" Okay."

They headed up to the roof as someone followed them.

* * *

Misaki and the others found Joe's room.

" I'm so glad Joe has such good friends." Joe's mother said

" It's no problem." Runo said

" Joe was always so sickly. I was worried he wouldn't be able to make any friends." Joe's mother said

" What does he suffer from?" Kourin ask

" Low blood sugar. He can't brawl so much. And help yourself to the cookies, I made them myself. And if you're looking for Joe, he went for a walk. I'll go look for him. Please stay here, alright?" Joe's mother said

" Okay..."

She left the room as they went to check on the nearby computer. They turned it on and saw a message on the bakugan webpage.

" This is..." Misaki exclaimed

" I think Dan's going to cause a lot of trouble!" Runo said

* * *

On the rooftop...

Dan was still in the middle of his fight.

" Hey, you're not bad yourself." Dan said

" Thanks." Joe said

" So tell me... Are you working for Masquerade?" Dan ask

" You'll have to win for me to tell you. Bakugan-" Joe said but started to collapse

Dan immediately closed the gate. Aichi appeared behind him with Ren and Leon.

" What happened?" Aichi ask

" I don't know. He suddenly fainted." Dan replied

" Call the doctors!" Ren said

Leon nodded and ran down.

" Hey, Joe! Hang in there! You're going to be just fine!" Dan said

" It's alright. He's going to be okay. It's not your fault. Ren-san, how is he?" Aichi ask

" Quite weak. Better hurry." Ren replied

" He's going to be just fine. Don't worry." Aichi assured

" But it's all my fault..." Dan said

The doctors arrived as they started to wheel Joe into the hospital again.

* * *

They went back to Joe's room to wait for the news.

" It's all my fault... If I didn't ask him for a brawl..." Dan said

" It's not your fault. Joe's going to be just fine." Aichi assured

" Where did you guys go anyway?" Kourin ask

" Well... We had a feeling that somebody was following us and then we went around the hospital to search." Ren replied

" And as we predicted, there were Reversed fighters. We managed to defeat them and then we went to the roof to see the brawl." Leon continued

" So there are already Reversed fighters here..." Kamui said

" At least you guys are safe. We were worried." Misaki said

" And we have something to show you guys." Shingo said

" Huh?"

They turned on the computer and it showed Joe saying something.

" Joe here. And if you ever meet a man called Masquerade, and he challenges you to a brawl, please, just say no. All he wants to do is send your bakugan to the Doom Dimension."

" What's this?" Ren ask

" It's a message from Joe to the top bakugan brawlers around the world." Marucho replied

" So that means..." Dan said

" Joe is not working for Masquerade." Aichi said

" Now I feel so bad. I'm going to ask the doctor how he's doing!" Dan said

" No way! You're going to wait right here like everyone else!" Runo said

" I can't wait! I gotta know right now! Man, I wish there was something I can do for Joe! All this waiting is driving me nuts!" Dan said

~ At night~

" Seems like Joe's condition is not stable." Misaki said

" We've managed to send Dan and the others back." Ren said

" What do we do?" Kourin said

Aichi thought about it for awhile. Then he noticed the crystal.

" I'm going in." Aichi said

" What do you intend to do?" Naoki ask

" I don't know. But it's worth a try." Aichi replied

" But..."

" Please." Aichi said

" Alright. Be careful." Kourin said

" Yes."

Aichi softly opened the door then closed it softly again. He walked towards Joe and his mother and looked at them.

_" Please... If you can really grant any wish, please grant this one wish..."_ Aichi thought and prayed

The crystal glowed as outside the window, something else also glowed. Outside the room... They could see the bright light glowing then slowly disappearing, followed by a sound of someone who fell over. Misaki immediately opened the door softly and noticed Aichi lying on the floor.

" Guys! Help me out here!" Misaki whispered

She ran over to help support Aichi and they carried him out of the room. They placed him on the seat.

" He must have used the crystal." Shingo said

" He wouldn't look so tired if he didn't." Naoki said

" And besides, if he did... Hopefully Joe will be better." Kourin said

" We should stay here for the night for any news." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

~ The next day~

They were woken up by Joe's mother.

" Joe's awake!" She said

They immediately rushed into the room and saw Joe all up and healthy.

" Joe! You're alright!" Ren said

" Yeah. Actually, I think I have to thank your friend and someone else." Joe said

" Huh?"

" You see. Last night, I had a strange dream and he appeared then after that he disappeared and someone else told me about the Infinity Core and to not let it fall into the wrong hands." Joe said

" Who said that?" Kourin ask

" I think her name was Wavern." Joe replied

" And the other person must be Aichi." Naoki said

" Yes. He really helped me a lot. Where is he?" Joe ask

" He's outside. He's quite exhausted." Misaki replied

" I'll go check whether he's awake." Shingo said

He went out and then came in with the awake Aichi.

" You finally woke up, sleepyhead." Naoki said

" Yeah. Joe, are you alright now?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, I am. Thanks to you and Wavern." Joe replied

" Wavern?" Aichi ask

" Apparently, she holds onto the Infinity Core, and after you left, she appeared in front of Joe." Misaki replied

" H-Huh?! The Infinity Core?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah. She came right after you disappeared." Joe said

" What did you see inside there anyway?" Misaki ask

" Well... When I entered his mind... I saw him then after that... I remember there was something there before I disappeared... It was... A... Dragonoid..." Aichi replied

" So that must be Wavern." Kourin said

" Probably. But we're not really sure." Ren said

" Yeah. We can't come to conclusions so easily." Asaka said

" I agree." Leon said

They nodded. At that time, Dan and the others entered the room.

" Hey, Joe. You alright already?" Dan ask

" Yes, it was thanks to Wavern and him." Joe replied

" Who's Wavern?" Dan ask

" That name..." Drago exclaimed

Joe explained the dream to Dan and the others.

" Woah, so she went to your dream. And so did Aichi-san... That's incredible." Runo said

" Who cares? Because now you're part of the brawlers too, Joe." Dan said

" Yeah, and we also need you to help us find Wavern since she came to you." Runo added

" Right! I'll do my best to help!" Joe said

And so, the day passed as they kept chatting away... But will the peace remain forever?

* * *

After that day, a few days after that, Joe was released from the hospital after passing all the tests. He was also given the directions to Card Capital whenever he wants to visit.

" Hello, everyone!" Joe greeted

" Welcome, Joe. Come on in. Everyone is here waiting for you guys." Misaki said

" Thanks, Misaki-san." Joe said

Joe walked into the room and saw the others sitting on the sofa, waiting for Dan and the others too. But only the Psyqualia users had very nervous and worried.

" What's wrong with you guys?" Joe ask

" Well... We can't shake this bad feeling away, no matter how much we try." Aichi replied

" We keep having the feeling that something bad might be happening right now." Ren said

The door opened again and they turned their heads to the door. It was Klaus, Chan, Julio, Komba and Billy.

" Hello, mind if we drop in?" Chan ask

" Chan!" Joe exclaimed

" Joe! You look all better already. I'm glad you're alright." Chan said

" Y-Yeah..." Joe said shyly

" You guys look nervous. Is something wrong?" Klaus ask

" We-" Chris replied but paused

They stood up immediately and faced the door.

" What's wrong?" Miwa ask

" Something's coming." Leon replied

" Huh?!"

They all faced the doors as they opened up and it was Misaki.

" Guys..." Misaki said

" What's wrong, Misa-ki?" Ren ask

" I don't bother correcting you right now. But look who's here." Misaki replied

She took out five familiar bakugan balls.

" Drago! Guys!" Aichi exclaimed

Preyus opened up first.

" Guys! Guys! You've gotta help us!" Preyus said

" What happened? Where are Dan and the others?" Joe ask

Drago and the other bakugans opened up too.

" Daniel and the others are..." Drago said

They suddenly heard footsteps and turned to the door. Six figures stood there with their bangs covering their eyes.

" Dan? Is something wrong?" Joe ask

He stepped forward but was stopped by Misaki.

" What's wrong, Misaki-san? It's just us." Runo said

" No, you're wrong. There's something wrong with you guys." Kai said

" Kai? You don't mean..." Miwa said

" Yeah... There's no mistake about it... They're..." Kourin said

" ... Reversed." Naoki and Shingo said

" Reversed? You mean the one that you explained to us that day?" Julio ask

" Yeah."

" Oh come on. Don't come to conclusions like that. Why would we be Reversed when we're perfectly fine?" Dan said

" No, you guys are not fine at all... Who Reversed you guys?" Aichi ask

" You know something? You guys are really smart. This good guy act is starting to get on my nerve." Dan said

They revealed the blank eyes.

" They're really Reversed..." Jillian said

" Who Reversed you? Is it Link Joker?" Leon ask

" Well... That's for us to know... And for you to find out." Julie replied

" Julie? What happened to you? You're like a different person now. You're not the Julie I know! What happened to her?!" Billy ask

" Billy, calm down. There's nothing we can do... Up against them... There's very little chance of us bringing them back." Klaus said

" Shun! I respect you as a mentor and friend! Please don't do this!" Komba said

" You're annoying." Shun said

" It's alright. Those words aren't from them. Once you're Reversed, your personality changes and in order to bring a Reversed back to normal... We have to win in a fight." Rekka said

" But the problem are their Reversed units... We've seen them before but I'm not sure about them using it. And if it's not their decks then... It's most likely the Link Joker deck..." Suiko said

" Oh, don't worry. Our decks are the same as always, we don't want to ruin the fun." Marucho said

" Hearing that from Marucho gives me the creeps! Give the Marucho that I know back, you imposter... no... Reverse or whatever you are!" Preyus said

" It's no use, Preyus... Those words won't reach them... But... They can also be reached if your feelings are deep enough." Misaki said

" Dan! Remember how we fought and brawled together?! We were a team!" Drago said

" Yeah, I remember. But that's all in the past... Right now, with this power, I can defeat even the most invincible brawler!" Dan said

" That's not you, Dan! Wake up!" Drago said

" Be quiet. Things like friendship and teamwork are nothing but words, no action. But with this power, its both." Dan said

" You're wrong! Friendship and teamwork are both! You just don't realize that because you're Reversed!" Aichi said

" Dan, we should complete our mission first before these guys get even noisier." Alice said

" Agreed."

An orb came out and shot four beams at the Psyqualia users as they were thrown back to the wall and fainted.

" Aichi!"

" Ren-sama!"

" Leon-sama!"

" Chris!"

" Stop it, guys! This is not you! I just want my friends back!" Joe said

" Don't interrupt our work, Joe. You're not involved in this, so get out of our way." Runo said

" No! I won't!" Joe said

" Stubborn guy." Julie said

The beam was shot again as Chan pulled him back.

" That was a really dumb move, Joe! You just recovered, so mind your health a little!" Chan said

" But Chan..." Joe said

" It's possible to return them back to normal but..." Kamui said

" Our team is now a little disorganised without our leader but I know we can get through this." Misaki said

" Yeah! Even without Aichi, we can still win!" Naoki said

" Yeah! I'll take over in Ren-sama's place!" Asaka said

" We'll fight too!" Jillian said

" Yeah!" Sharlene said

" I'm sorry to say, but our mission is already completed. So if you'll excuse us..." Alice said

They were transported by someone.

" What do they mean by their mission is already completed?" Rekka ask

Naoki and Shingo looked behind and their eyes were suddenly wide open.

" Uh, guys..." Shingo said

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" We have a problem..." Naoki replied

" And that is?" Kamui ask

" Sendou-kun is..." Shingo replied

" ... gone..." Naoki completed the sentence

They immediately turned behind and looked around.

" You're kidding... right?"

* * *

At an unknown place...

Dan and the others appeared in front of a figure.

" We've brought him, Hal-G." Dan said

" Good job." Hal-G said

Inside a black ring, Aichi was still unconscious and floating inside it.

* * *

Aichi has been captured! What will the others do?! Will they be able to save him and Dan and the others in time?! Find out in the next chapter! Thanks you for reading! Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8 - Bring them back!

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 8! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

Misaki and the others sat in the room as the Psyqualia users started to wake up.

" Ren-sama!"

" Leon-sama!"

" Chris!"

" Hey, are you guys alright?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. Just a little shaken by the impact." Ren replied

" I can't believe they actually got Reversed... But the question right now is... How?" Chris said

" I think it's better to say right now, did they take Sendou away?" Leon ask

The others sighed and nodded.

" Seems like their real plan was to get rid of our interference and grab Sendou when the chance arrived." Leon said

" Then that means..." Chris said

" I don't think we have to worry about that. We can use our Psyqualia to pinpoint Aichi-kun's location." Ren said

" And we need to know how did they get Reversed?" Leon ask

" Yes, we'll explain that in full detail later. Please pinpoint the location first." Drago said

The three nodded and activated their Psyqualia. But...

" It's no good... There's a force of negative energy blocking our connection with Aichi's Psyqualia." Chris said

" Then what do we do?!" Naoki said

" In this situation, where would they bring him to?" Ren ask

" Maybe... Guys! I need everyone to check all of the remote areas in this city! We might be able to find them in a remote area!" Misaki said

" You're right! Because right now, this is also a remote area so maybe they found somewhere even more remote than here." Miwa said

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and search for it!" Kourin said

" Yeah!"

* * *

~ At an unknown place~

" Naga-sama, I have good news for you. The plan worked and now Aichi Sendou is in our hands." Hal-G said

" Nicely done, Hal-G and not to mention, Link Joker. Reversing those brawlers instead of getting rid of them first is a brilliant idea." Naga said

" No need for the compliment, Naga. Now you can get Aichi Sendou to work for you however you want, but I need to tell you this. Aichi Sendou is a tough nut to crack, even if you try to control him, his strong will takes over. That same thing happened when he lost to Toshiki Kai and was starting to get Reversed but with that strong will of his, he was able to hold back the Reverse process and temporarily stop it but it left him with the almost worst result ever." Reversed Takuto said

" Hah! So he has a strong will... Looks like I'll have to force some answers out of him. Hal-G, I'll leave that to you, but make sure he doesn't get injured or hurt, if he does, you'll be held responsible for it. Especially when Masquerade is being used in your plan." Naga said

" Yes, Naga-sama." Hal-G said

He disappeared.

* * *

~ At another unknown place~

Aichi started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was lying on a bed and his surroundings were quite dark.

_" This place..." _Aichi thought

He tried to move but found himself restricted by something around his ankles and wrists. He looked behind him and found his wrists tied up and the rope extended to the rails of the bed, the same for his ankles. A black tape sealed his mouth.

_" W-What is this?!"_ Aichi thought

He struggled with the ropes as he pulled on it and tried and tried again. But no matter how hard he tried, the ropes were too tight and his wrists were getting red from all the struggling.

_" No good... It's too tight... What happened to me?"_ Aichi thought

He suddenly remembered what happened back at Card Capital.

_" That's right... Dan and the others are... Where's the crystal?" _Aichi thought

He looked around and found the crystal still hanging on his neck. He heaved a sigh of relief.

_" I need to hurry and get out of here! But how?"_ Aichi thought

He tried activating his Psyqualia but the same thing happened like what happened to Ren and the others.

_" They blocked the connection of our Psyqualia... I need something else..."_ Aichi thought

He looked around again and found a glass near the bed, on the table beside him.

_" Maybe..."_ Aichi thought

He tried to slowly move but the ropes on his ankles restricted him from moving his body.

_" I'll just have to reach for it..."_ Aichi thought

He started to move his arms as he reached for the glass and finally touched it. Moving his hands slowly, he pushed the glass and when it was on the edge of the table, he gave it a final push and the glass shattered upon impact on the floor.

_" Now I just have to grab one big piece of shard... If only I can properly move my legs... No choice..."_ Aichi thought

He moved the upper part of his body to the edge of the bed and slowly bended his back to reach the floor. The ropes are starting to put some restriction on his wrists.

_" Just... a little more..."_ Aichi thought

He pushed his hands forward as he grabbed the biggest piece of shard that he found and pulled himself back up onto the bed.

_" Now I just need to use this to cut these ropes..."_ Aichi thought

He started to scratch the ropes on his wrists with the glass but had to stop when the door suddenly opened. He immediately hid the glass in his hands and turned to the person who came in. It was Hal-G.

" I see you're awake. I hope you don't mind the little service we gave you." Hal-G said

He removed the tape around his mouth.

" Let me go, Hal-G! I'll never work for Naga! Just tell him to give up!" Aichi said

" Of course not. You're an important person. Besides, I heard about your strong will, so controlling you will never work. So I'll just have to break that will." Hal-G said

" What do you intend to do?" Aichi ask

" I wonder if that will of yours will break if I got your little friends involved." Hal-G replied

Aichi's eyes widened.

" No! Leave the others alone! They have nothing to do with this!" Aichi said

" But they're already involved in every way. But I'll spare them if you tell me how to use that crystal of yours and help Naga-sama grant his wish. Oh, and there's no way you can use the crystal here either, this place is filled with the Silent Core's energy, so your crystal is deemed useless." Hal-G said

" I'll never help Naga! And I won't let you hurt everyone!" Aichi said

" Suit yourself." Hal-G said

He sealed his mouth again with the tape and took out a cloth.

" It's going to be fun harming your friends." Hal-G said

Aichi shook his head furiously as Hal-G covered his eyes with the cloth, darkness covered his eyes as the cloth was finally tightened around his eyes.

_" No! Leave everyone alone! Please!"_ Aichi thought

He heard the door close as Hal-G left the place. Aichi's muffled screams filled the place as he worried for his friends.

* * *

Misaki and the others were still looking for anymore remote areas in the city.

" Is there any progress?" Misaki ask

" No good. Most of the places that we've seen have all been found, and there are really little remote areas in this city." Ali said

" And most of the remote areas we've found are mostly abandoned factories or even desolated forests." Lee added

" And there's no way they would put someone like Aichi in those places that we've found." Chris added

" Okay. Please continue searching. Klaus and the others are also trying to find more remote areas. Thanks for the help." Misaki said

" Don't worry. We'll find him soon." Chris assured

" Okay."

She headed to the table where the others are sitting.

" Alright. Since everyone is here, we'll explain everything from the beginning." Drago said

_~ Flashback start~_

_Dan and the others were still walking when Reversed Takuto appeared in front of them._

_" Link Joker!"_

_" Correct." Reversed Takuto said_

_" What are you doing here?!" Runo ask_

_" You should know better than just asking me. All I have to do to get Aichi Sendou was so simple... Once you guys are Reversed, my plan can come into action." Reversed Takuto said_

_" What plan?" Dan ask_

_" I'm glad you asked." Reversed Takuto said and snapped his fingers_

_Lots of Reversed fighters came out and surrounded them._

_" So you're trying to Reverse us? Sorry, but it's not going to be that simple." Shun said_

_" Yeah! Like we would help you!" Julie said_

_" You'll see. Once you're Reversed, you'll feel the power that Link Joker can give you." Reversed Takuto said_

_" We'll see about that!" Marucho said_

_" Marucho's right! We won't lose!" Dan said_

_" Yeah!"_

_~ A few fights later~_

_Dan and the others were panting from the exhaustion from fighting too many Reversed fighters._

_" They just keep coming!" Runo said_

_" There's no end to them!" Marucho said_

_They suddenly heard a scream. Alice was starting to get Reversed!_

_" Alice!"_

_Another scream came after that. It was Shun!_

_" Shun!"_

_" See? You guys are just powerless against Link Joker." Takuto said_

_" Alice... Shun..." Dan said _

_He clenched his fist._

_" Drago." Dan said_

_" What is it, Dan?" Drago ask_

_" Go ahead to tell the others." Dan replied_

_" What?! No! I won't abandon you, Dan! You're my partner!" Drago said_

_" Tigrerra, Skyress, you two go as well." Runo said_

_" No! I won't leave your side, Runo!" Tigrerra said_

_" Neither will I leave Shun's side!" Skyress said_

_" Gorem, I'm sorry. Please go with them." Julie said_

_" No, Julie! I promised that we'll be together as partners and I'll never leave you!" Gorem said_

_" I'm sorry, Preyus. Please don't be mad at us." Marucho said_

_" Marucho! You're not thinking..." Preyus exclaimed_

_They grabbed them._

_" Bakugan brawl!"_

_They threw them and send them away from the battle._

_" We'll fight till the very end!" Dan said_

_" Right!"_

_Drago and the others opened up._

_" No! I'm going back to help Daniel!" Drago said_

_" Stop, Drago! All of us understand how you feel but right now, but we need to tell Aichi and the others before it's too late." Tigrerra said_

_" But..."_

_" Yeah, I don't want to leave Marucho either. But we have to do what Marucho and the others want us to do!" Preyus said_

_" Alright... Let's go..." Drago said_

_~ Flashback end~_

" That's what happened." Drago said

" To think that Link Joker would do something like that... It's unforgivable!" Kourin said

" Please, bring the Marucho and the others that we know back..." Preyus said

" Don't worry, Preyus. We will." Yuri said

" Thank you all." Tigrerra said

" No problem. We're friends after all." Koutei said

" Guys! Come over here now!" Chris called

They immediately ran over to the three boys.

" What is it?!" Naoki ask

" Have you found something?!" Shingo ask

" Someone sent this to us." Chris replied

He clicked on a video call and a picture showed.

" Hal-G!"

" That's the guy who went into Aichi's room that time!" Kourin said

" You're right!" Misaki said

_" Greetings to Drago's friends or should I say Card Capital. I'm pretty sure you are going to ask me where is your little friend. Well, if you listen to this recording, you might want to rush here immediately."_ Hal-G said

Hal-G turned on a recorder he held in his hand and a familiar voice screamed from the recorder.

_" Everyone! Save me! Everyone!" _The voice screamed

" Aichi!"

" What are you guys doing to him?!" Misaki ask

_" If you want to know what are we doing to him, well, we didn't do anything really, we just forced a little scream out of him. Don't you guys think it's really nice to hear his voice again?"_ Hal-G replied

" You little... Release Aichi!" Naoki said

_" Like I'll simply listen to you and release him. What a joke you guys can make." _Hal-G said

" No, wait. How do we know that that voice is from Aichi-kun? Maybe he's lying." Koutei said

" Yeah. You guys are just lying to lure us there!" Yuri said

_" I have to admit, you people are truly smart. But, I wonder how long are you going to believe that? Maybe if I show you something else, you'll change your mind."_ Hal-G said

The screen changed to a familiar person whose eyes and mouth are sealed.

" Aichi!"

" Aichi! Don't worry! We'll come to rescue you!" Naoki said

Aichi was shaking his head, trying to tell them something. Hal-G removed the tape on his mouth.

_" Don't come here! They're just trying to lure everyone here! Don't listen to him!"_ Aichi said

Hal-G immediately sealed his mouth again.

_" Since he explained everything, I'm sure all of you will take caution and plan ahead but... I wonder how long your friend can endure the pain."_ Hal-G said

He pushed a button and electricity hit Aichi and the muffled screams got louder.

" Stop it! Aichi's body won't be able to take it!" Miwa said

_" Then come over to the underground floor in the factory near the lake. Once you're there, I promise your friend will be there."_ Hal-G said

" Wait for us, Aichi! We're coming soon!" Misaki said

_" I'll be waiting there too."_ Hal-G said and laughed menacingly

The screen turned off.

" Darn it! This is obviously a trap and he's using Aichi to threaten us!" Naoki said

" We have no choice... We have to go there..." Kourin said

" If he wants to get rid of us, then so be it. We need to get Aichi out, that's the most important thing right now." Misaki said

" But what can we do? If we go, we'll be trapped underground and if we don't, Aichi will still be in danger." Chris said

" No. They won't harm him too much. Aichi is the holder of the crystal, if they destroy him, then Naga won't be able to get what he wants, so they're just using him as bait." Kai said

" You finally talk for once." Miwa said

" And if we go, there's probably a chance we can also save Sendou at the same time." Leon said

" So we should go right now. He's probably waiting for us there." Misaki said

" Right!"

* * *

They arrived at the location where Hal-G had mentioned and Hal-G was there, holding onto the ropes of someone.

" Aichi!"

Aichi turned his head to the direction of the voices.

_" No! Why did everyone come here?!"_ Aichi thought

" Let him go, Hal-G! If you want to settle things with us, then here we are!" Naoki said

" Yes, settle things with you people. But why don't he watch as well as all of you lose." Hal-G said

He removed the cloth around Aichi's eyes and also removed the tape.

" Why did you come here?! I told you not to come here!" Aichi said

" But we..."

" If you knew it was a trap, then why did you come?!" Aichi ask

" Because you're our precious friend!" Misaki replied

" Yeah, Brother! We can't possibly leave you alone!" Kamui said

" Misaki-san... Kamui-kun..." Aichi said

" Enough chitchat! Let's get this over with." Hal-G said

He took out a small knife and cut the ropes on Aichi's wrists.

" Huh?"

He pushed Aichi and Aichi stumbled on his steps.

" Now that you're on the mark." Hal-G said

He snapped his fingers and a glass capsule rose from the ground and closed around Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Everyone!" Aichi said

Aichi tried standing up but fell over.

" Aichi! What's wrong?!" Naoki ask

" My legs..." Aichi replied

" Your wrists..." Yuri exclaimed

His wrists were really red.

" That's what he gets for struggling with the ropes this whole time. Although, the legs were my work." Hal-G said

" What did you do?!" Miwa ask

" I'm sure he'll remember what I did before I took him out here." Hal-G said

" That time... That's what you injected into me?!" Aichi ask

" What? What is it?" Kourin ask

" That time... When he was bringing me out here, he injected something into me when I stood up." Aichi replied

" That medicine's effect will only wear off in a day or two when it is only a little bit of dosage but the amount I put in will make it last for a week." Hal-G said

" What?! So you're saying that Aichi can't stand because you injected that medicine into him?!" Naoki ask

" That's right. The chances of him escaping after we defeat you will be a hundred percent so I'm taking precautions." Hal-G said

" Jillian! Sharlene!" Leon said

" Yes!"

" Stay back!" Jillian said

Jillian and Sharlene kicked the glass but...

" Ow! It's hard!" Jillian said

" It's impossible to break!" Sharlene said

" Are you alright?" Leon ask

" Yes..."

" We need to find a way to get him out of there." Ren said

" But you'll be busy with something else." Hal-G said

Dan and the others came out from behind a rock.

" Daniel!" Drago exclaimed

" Looks like we'll have to bring them back to normal first, huh?" Koutei said

" Yes, once you free them, only then will the glass be gone, but if you don't, you'll be Reversed." Hal-G said

" Alright! We'll take you on!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun, don't!" Aichi said

Aichi tried standing up but fell over again.

" Don't push yourself!" Kamui said

" Misa-ki and the others can stay here." Ren said

" Huh?"

" We'll take them on." Koutei said

" But..."

" Don't worry, Aichi-kun. We'll win this." Ren said

" I'm joining in too." Leon said

" Leon-kun?" Aichi ask

" I want to see exactly what abilities in brawls they have." Leon replied

" Sorry, but we're not asking for a brawl, we're asking for a fight." Dan said

" A fight? Fine then." Leon said

Klaus and the others arrived after hearing the news.

" Julie!" Billy exclaimed

" I know you feel but don't, if you get Reversed, then it'll be a really big trouble." Klaus said

" Joe! Get over here!" Chan said

" But Chan... You need to help us in this!" Joe said

Joe moved out of the way to show Aichi trapped inside the glass.

" Oh no. Move away!" Chan said

She kicked the glass as well.

" It won't budge..." Chan said

" In order to break it... we need to free them from Reverse." Kourin said

" Then let me go out there!" Billy said

" No, you can't. You don't even have any decks to fight them with." Misaki said

" Darn it!"

" Then I'll go up first. I want to really test this out." Marucho said

" That kid's using the Nova Grapplers, just like me." Kamui said

" Then let me handle this." A voice said

They turned behind to see Gouki and the others.

" Gouki! When did you come here?!" Kamui ask

" We've just arrived and we know your situation too well. I'll handle the kid." Gouki said

" Alright. I'll leave him to you then." Kamui said

Gouki stepped forward. The red fight table appeared as they set their decks and starting Vanguards into place.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Riot Horn!"

" Skeleton Assault Troops Captain!"

" A... ghost!"

" Don't worry, that's Granblue's characteristics..." Misaki sighed and sweat dropped

" I draw! I ride Skeleton Colossus! Skeleton Assault moves back. Turn end." Gouki declared

No surprise since it was the first time Klaus and the others were seeing the units.

" A... skeleton!"

" Relax." Kamui said

" Draw! I ride Hilarity Destroyer! Riot Horn moves. Hilarity Destroyer attacks!" Marucho declared

" No guard!"

" Drive trigger check. No trigger." Marucho declared

" Damage trigger check! No trigger." Gouki declared

" Turn end."

**Gouki - Marucho**

**Field:**

**Empty. Skeleton Colossus. Empty - Empty. Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer. Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain. Empty. Empty - Riot Horn. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 0**

" Draw! I ride... Skeleton Demon World Knight! And I call... Commodore Blueblood and Dragon Spirit!" Gouki declared

" A vampire and skeleton!"

" Granblue is a undead deck... Of course, it'll contain undeads..." Kourin explained

" With a boost from Skeleton Assault, Blueblood attacks Hilarity Destroyer!" Gouki declared

" No guard."

" With a boost from Dragon Spirit, Skeleton Demon attacks!" Gouki declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger." Gouki declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Marucho declared

**Gouki - Marucho**

**Field:**

**Commodore Blueblood. Skeleton Demon World Knight. Empty - Empty. Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer. Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain. Dragon Spirit. Empty - Riot Horn. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 2**

" Oh... Your friend better win this, because I want the old Marucho back right now!" Preyus said

" Patience, Preyus." Kamui said

" Yeah! My brother will never lose!" Nagisa said

" You better be right about this!" Preyus said

" I stand and draw. I ride... Beast Deity, Damned Leo! I call... Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos and Desert Gator! Desert Gator attacks Blueblood!" Marucho declared

" Guard!"

" Damned Leo!" Marucho declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Hatred Chaos and I draw. Hatred Chaos!" Marucho declared

" No guard! Damage check! Draw trigger! Power to Skeleton Demon and I draw." Gouki declared

" Turn end."

**Gouki - Marucho**

**Field:**

**Commodore Blueblood. Skeleton Demon World Knight. Empty - Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos. Beast Deity, Damned Leo. Beast Deity, Desert Gator**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain. Dragon Spirit. Empty - Riot Horn. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 5**

**Damage:**

**3 - 2**

" I stand and draw! Pirate of the undead sea! Rise for your undead comrades and bring an end to the evil at hand! I ride... Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist! I call Dancing Cutlass! Cutlass's skill! Soulblast and draw! I call... Ruin Shade! With a boost from Cutlass, Ruin Shade attacks Desert Gator! Skill activated!" Gouki declared

" No guard."

" Nightmist! Twin drive... Second check... Critical trigger! I give the power to Blueblood! Critical to Nightmist!" Gouki declared

" Damage check... Second check... Heal trigger! Power to Damned Leo and I recover one damage." Marucho declared

" Blueblood attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Gouki - Marucho**

**Field:**

**Commodore Blueblood. Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist. Ruin Shade - Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos. Beast Deity, Damned Leo. Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain. Dragon Spirit. Dancing Cutlass - Riot Horn. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 4**

**Damage:**

**3 - 3**

" Stand and draw." Marucho declared

Marucho smirked evilly.

" I don't like that... W-W-W-What's going to happen?!" Preyus ask

" Uh oh. Looks like he's got what he need." Misaki said

" What?!"

" I do have it, but I'm not going to use it yet. I ride... Beast Deity, Ethics Buster! Call! Beast Deity, Max Beat and Hatred Chaos! Hatred Chaos attacks Ruin Shade!" Marucho declared

" No guard!"

" Next! Ethics Buster!" Marucho declared

" No guard!"

" Twin drive... Second check... No trigger. Hatred Chaos!" Marucho declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Gouki - Marucho**

**Field:**

**Commodore Blueblood. Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist. Empty - Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos. Beast Deity, Damned Leo. Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain. Dragon Spirit. Dancing Cutlass - Riot Horn. Empty. Beast Deity, Max Beat**

**Hand:**

**4 - 4**

**Damage:**

**4 - 3**

" He's on his fourth damage! Is it bad?" Preyus ask

Epic anime fall.

" You could say that they're quite even in strength..." Chris said

Aichi suddenly winced.

" What's wrong?" Kourin ask

" It's nothing..." Aichi replied

" We better give treatment to those wrists soon. If only this glass would just break..." Misaki said

" Gouki... You have to hurry." Kamui said

" Stand and draw! Call! Ruin Shade! Ruin Shade attacks Hatred Chaos! Skill activated!" Gouki declared

" No guard."

" Next, Nightmist!" Gouki declared

" No guard.

" Twin drive... Second check... Heal trigger! Power to Blueblood and I recover one damage! Blueblood attacks!" Gouki declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Gouki - Marucho**

**Field:**

**Commodore Blueblood. Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist. Ruin Shade - Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos. Beast Deity, Damned Leo. Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain. Dragon Spirit. Dancing Cutlass - Riot Horn. Empty. Beast Deity, Max Beat**

**Hand:**

**6 - 3**

**Damage:**

**3 - 4**

" I have a bad feeling about this..." Aichi said

" What's wrong?" Naoki ask

" Now let the fun begin." Hal-G said

The glass suddenly had a spark of electricity and Aichi flinched. But the others didn't notice the spark.

" Stand and draw." Marucho declared

Red marks appeared on his face as he rose the card up.

" W-What's going on?!" Preyus exclaimed

" Deadliest Beast Deity of the world! Grovel before him as you feel the anxiety, evil and anguish! Crossbreak ride! Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster 'Reverse'!" Marucho declared

" That's one scary robot!" Preyus exclaimed

" That's a Reverse unit..." Drago exclaimed

" What a scary aura that beast is emitting..." Tigrerra said

They suddenly heard a scream from behind them and turned behind to see Aichi being struck by electricity!

" Aichi!"

" Aichi! Aichi! Are you alright?!" Naoki ask

" Y-Y-Yes..."

" What did you do?!" Chris ask

" Whenever a Reverse unit is rode, electricity will strike him. So if you don't finish this soon, something might happen to him." Hal-G replied

" You dirty little... Release him!" Misaki said

" Not until he gives me the key to use him." Hal-G said

" No way will that happen!" Lee said

" I have to hurry!" Gouki said

" Limit Break! Lock! Call! Beast Deity, Golden Anglet! Here I go! First! Hatred Chaos, attack Ruin Shade!" Marucho declared

" No guard!"

" Second! Golden Anglet, attack Blueblood!" Marucho declared

" No guard!"

" Third! Ethics Buster 'Reverse'! Break ride skill! All of my front row units stand! And with Riot's skill, he stands too! Twin drive... Second check... No trigger." Marucho declared

" Damage check! No trigger." Gouki declared

" Fourth! Hatred Chaos!" Marucho declared

" Guard!"

" Fifth! Golden Anglet!" Marucho declared

" Guard!"

" Sixth! Ethics Buster 'Reverse'! My units stand once more! Twin drive... First... Second... Stand trigger! I give the power to Anglet! Seventh!" Marucho declared

" Guard!"

" Eighth! Hatred Chaos!" Marucho declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end... The locks are released..." Marucho declared

**Gouki - Marucho**

**Field:**

**Empty. Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist. Empty - Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos. Beast Deity, Damned Leo. Beast Deity, Golden Anglet**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain. Dragon Spirit. Dancing Cutlass - Riot Horn. Empty. Beast Deity, Max Beat**

**Hand:**

**0 - 5**

**Damage:**

**5 - 4**

" He survived the attacks!" Kamui said

" But now he has no cards in his hand..." Misaki said

" And there's no front row units either..." Shingo added

" Stand and draw! It's over for you, kid! The one who has been taking over the prisons of the underworld sea has arrived! Break ride! Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus!" Gouki declared

" A-A-A-A ghost!"

" Like I said, calm down..." Naoki said

" And the effect of the break ride! Superior call! Corrosion Dragon, Corrupt Dragon and Ruin Shade! Corrupt's skill! +3000 power! And break ride's effect! Both units get +5000 power! I retire Dancing Cutlass. Cocytus's skill! Superior call! Sea Strolling Banshee! Her skill! Draw! Cocytus attacks! Feel the rage of the underworld! Cocytus's Limit Break! +5000 power! Go, Cocytus!" Gouki declared

Marucho looked at his hand. Two grade 3s, one grade 1 and a perfect guard.

_" Even if I guard this attack, there's still two more attacks to go and to make it worse, they're all powered up... But... If he doesn't draw a critical... I can still survive this fight!" _Marucho thought

" No guard!"

" Twin drive... First... Second... Critical trigger! I give all effects to Cocytus!" Gouki declared

" Damage check... First... Second... No... trigger..." Marucho declared

Reverse started to leave his body.

" I leave him to you." Gouki said

" Thank you very much! Marucho!" Preyus said

Reverse had finally left Marucho's body.

" Preyus...? What was I...?" Marucho ask

" Marucho! You're finally back to normal!" Preyus cried

" W-What happened to me?" Marucho ask

" It's nothing. Come on, let's help you stand." Kamui said

Kamui and Chris supported him and got him beside the glass.

" Aichi-san! What happened to you?!" Marucho ask

" I'm fine... I'm just glad you're back to normal... Now all we need to do is do the same to them..." Aichi said

" Dan! Runo, Julie, Shun and Alice!" Marucho exclaimed

" We just need to bring them back to normal... Aichi... Are you alright?" Kourin ask

" Yes..."

" Since Marucho failed, it's my turn to step up. So... Who's going to challenge me?" Alice ask

" I'll go up." Asaka said

" Asaka?" Ren ask

" We need to save the best for the last right, Ren-sama? Don't worry, I won't lose." Asaka said

She stepped up as the fight table appeared.

" This is going to be a fun fight." Alice said

They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera!"

" First Aid Celestial, Peniel!"

" I'll go first. Draw. I ride Nursing Celestial, Narelle! Peniel moves back. Turn end." Alice declared

" My turn. Draw. I ride... Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina! Ionera moves back. Irina's skill. I look at the top two cards and Soulcharge one card. Irina attacks Narelle!" Asaka declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger." Asaka declared

" Damage check. No trigger either." Alice declared

" Turn end."

**Asaka - Alice**

**Field:**

**Empty. Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina. Empty - Empty. Nursing Celestial, Narelle. Empty**

**Empty. Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera. Empty - First Aid Celestial, Peniel. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**0 - 1**

" What's going on? Alice and the others are acting weird." Marucho said

" You guys were Reversed so I'm not surprised if you guys don't remember." Misaki said

" Really? I didn't know that." Marucho said

" Draw. I ride... Emergency Celestial, Danielle! I call Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel! Raguel attacks!" Alice declared

" No guard."

" Danielle attacks! Drive check. No trigger." Alice declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Asaka declared

" Turn end."

**Asaka - Alice**

**Field:**

**Empty. Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina. Empty - Empty. Emergency Celestial, Danielle. Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

**Empty. Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera. Empty - First Aid Celestial, Peniel. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**2 - 1**

" But what happened to Aichi-san? Why is he in there?" Marucho ask

" Hal-G trapped him in there. But the real problem starts if Alice rides her Reversed unit..." Misaki replied

" What? What's going to happen?" Marucho ask

" Aichi will get shocked each time one of them rides a Reversed unit..." Naoki replied

" But that's just playing dirty!" Marucho said

" Yeah. I know but I'm just going to go along with it." Aichi said

" Stand and draw. I ride... Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian! Call... Silver Thorn Rising Dragon and Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon! Breathing Dragon attacks! His skill gives him +3000 power!" Asaka declared

" No guard."

" Lillian attacks! Drive check. Draw trigger! Power to Rising Dragon and draw." Asaka declared

" Damage check. Critical trigger. All effects to Danielle." Alice declared

" Rising Dragon attacks! His skill gives him +3000 power!" Asaka declared

" Guard."

" Turn end."

**Asaka - Alice**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Barking Dragon. Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian. Silver Thorn Rising Dragon - Empty. Emergency Celestial, Danielle. Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

**Empty. Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera. Empty - First Aid Celestial, Peniel. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 4**

**Damage:**

**2 - 3**

" Up until now, it has been a quite even fight. But it can change either way." Misaki said

" But now, Alice is starting to get serious." Kourin said

" Stand and draw. Blue wings descend down on the Angel Feathers! I ride... Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel! I call Candle Celestial, Sariel! Sariel's skill! Counterblast! I place one Angel Feather unit from my deck to the Damage Zone... This card..." Alice said

She showed her card. Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel 'Reverse'.

" Next, I move another unit from the Damage Zone to the Drop Zone. Sariel attacks Barking Dragon!" Alice declared

" No guard."

" Ramiel! Twin drive... Second check... No trigger. Raguel!" Alice declared

" No guard!"

" Turn end."

**Asaka - Alice**

**Field:**

**Empty. Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian. Silver Thorn Rising Dragon - Candle Celestial, Sariel. Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel. Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel**

**Empty. Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera. Empty - First Aid Celestial, Peniel. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**4 - 3**

" The tables have turned. In the next turn..." Yuri said

" Aichi-kun will..." Koutei said

" It's fine. I'll be alright." Aichi assured

" Stand and draw. Here comes the star of the show. When her whip of thorns crack, her servants and dragons will bow before her! Come down onto the stage! Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier! Call! Marichica! Attack Raguel!" Asaka declared

" No guard."

" Next, Luquier! Attack Ramiel!" Asaka declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive check... Second check... Critical trigger! Power to Rising Dragon and critical to Luquier!" Asaka declared

" Damage check. First... Second... Heal trigger! Power to my Vanguard and I heal one damage." Alice declared

" Rising Dragon attacks! His skill gives him another +3000 power!" Asaka declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Asaka - Alice**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica. Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier. Silver Thorn Rising Dragon - Candle Celestial, Sariel. Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel. Empty ****Empty. Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera. Empty - First Aid Celestial, Peniel. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**6 - 4**

**Damage:**

**4 - 4**

" Oh no..." Ren said

" She made it to next turn..." Chris said

Aichi closed his eyes as he braced himself.

" Stand and draw. Your star is Luquier and so... Here come my star! The gate to the orchestra has opened up! Descend down onto the stage! Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel 'Reverse'!" Alice declared, red marks appeared under her eyes

The electricity sparked and Aichi was again hit with the second strike of electricity.

" Aichi!"

_" I need to finish this right now!"_ Asaka thought

" Break ride skill. I put a unit into my hand from the Damage Zone then put the top card of my deck to the Damage Zone. Ramiel 'Reverse' gets +10000 power and another extra +2000 power because Ramiel is in the Soul! Call! Here I go. Ramiel 'Reverse'... Limit Break! Darkness Temptation! Lock! Put your Ana from your Damage Zone to your Drop Zone." Alice instructed

Asaka did as instructed.

" In exchange, put a unit in your field to your Damage Zone." Alice continued

" Ionera goes to the Damage Zone." Asaka declared

" Ramiel 'Reverse' attacks!" Alice declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... First... Second... No trigger. Sariel!" Alice declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Asaka - Alice**

**Field:**

**Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica. Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier. Silver Thorn Rising Dragon - Candle Celestial, Sariel. Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel. Empty ****Empty. Empty. Empty - First Aid Celestial, Peniel. Nursing Celestial, Narelle. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**4 - 4**

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Misaki ask

" Y-Yes..."

" Asaka! Hurry and finish her!" Ren shouted

" Yes! Stand and draw! Our main star has changed! Under the Empress' orders, all servants and dragons will bow down in respect before her! Crossride! Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier! Since Luquier is in the Soul, she gains +2000 power! Here I go! Marichica attacks Sariel!" Asaka declared

" No guard."

" Next! Rising Dragon!" Asaka declared

" No guard."

" Venus Luquier!" Asaka declared

" Guard!"

" Twin drive... Second check... No trigger... But here comes the final and main act! Venus Luquier... Limit Break! Superior call! I retire all these units. Here I come. Lillian attacks!" Asaka declared

" No guard... Damage check... No trigger..." Alice declared

Reverse started to leave her body.

" I did it, Ren-sama!" Asaka said

Reverse had finally left Alice's body.

" What? What am I doing here?" Alice ask

" You were Reversed. Come on, we'll explain everything later." Kourin replied

Kourin and Misaki carried her beside the glass.

" Aichi-san!" Alice exclaimed

" That's two. Four more to go..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" I'm up next. Who's going to fight me?" Julie ask, red marks appeared under her eyes

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9 - Fighting with the Allies!

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 9! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

Up next was Julie as she stepped up.

" So... Who's going to challenge me?" Julie ask

" She uses the Great Nature." Misaki said

" Great Nature? Then it's my turn." A voice said

They turned behind to see Jun!

" Um..." Aichi said

Silence...

" ... Who are you?" Aichi ask

Epic anime fall.

" Again?! I'm Jun! Jun Mutsuki!" Jun said

" How forgetful can you get?" Misaki ask

" Um... I don't know..." Aichi replied

" Brother... You..." Kamui said

" Really dense to the max..." Naoki said

" Anyway... I'll handle this girl. I'm not like you guys." Jun said

" Meaning?" Shingo ask

" I'm not as dense as some people and not as soft hearted like some others." Jun replied

" Who's dense?" Aichi and Ren ask

Epic anime fall again.

" I shouldn't bother with these two... I'm going to fight her right now before I get really irritated." Jun said

" Sure thing."

Jun stepped up.

" So you're my opponent? I'm going to enjoy this fight." Julie said

The red fight table appeared and they prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Larva Beast, Zeal!"

" Blackboard Parrot!"

" I'll go first then. Draw. I ride... Eye of Destruction, Zeal! Zeal's skill! When Eye of Destruction, Zeal rides Larva Beast, Zeal, I can look at the top seven cards of my deck and if Galactic Beast, Zeal or Devourer of Planets, Zeal is in there, I can add him to my hand. Galactic Beast, Zeal. Turn end." Jun declared

" I draw. And I ride... Coiling Duckbill! Blackboard Parrot moves back. With a boost from Blackboard Parrot, Coiling Duckbill attacks!" Julie declared

" No guard."

" Drive check... No trigger." Julie declared

" Damage trigger check. No trigger either." Jun declared

" Turn end."

**Jun - Julie**

**Field:**

**Empty. Eye of Destruction, Zeal. Empty - Empty. Coiling Duckbill. Empty**

**Empty. Empty. Empty - Empty. Blackboard Parrot. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 0**

" I draw. Ride... Devourer of Planets, Zeal! He gets +1000 power when Eye of Destruction, Zeal is in the Soul. Call! Assault Monster, Gunrock and Psychic Grey! Gunrock attacks!" Jun declared

" No guard."

" Next! Boosted by Psychic Grey, Zeal attacks! Grey's skill! If my opponent's Vanguard power is lesser than 8000, he gains an extra 4000 power when boosting a Dimension Police unit!" Jun declared

" He's not bad with the Dimension Police." Koutei said

" But the Dimension Police he is using is an evil version." Yuri said

" But you haven't seen anything yet." Kamui said

" I don't guard the attack." Julie said

" Drive check... No trigger." Jun declared

" Damage check. Draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw." Julie declared

" I end my turn."

**Jun - Julie**

**Field:**

**Assault Monster, Gunrock. Devourer of Planets, Zeal. Empty - Empty. Coiling Duckbill. Empty**

**Empty. Psychic Grey. Empty - Empty. Blackboard Parrot. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 2**

" It's my turn. Stand and draw. I ride... Compass Lion! And I call... Geograph Giant! Blackboard Parrot's skill. I put him in the Soul and I'm giving a skill to Geograph. Geograph attacks Zeal!" Julie declared

" No guard."

" Next! Compass Lion! Drive check. No trigger." Julie declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Jun declared

" End phase. I retire Geograph and Blackboard Parrot's skill activates! When I retire Geograph Giant, I get to draw a card. I'll end my turn there." Julie declared

**Jun - Julie**

**Field:**

**Assault Monster, Gunrock. Devourer of Planets, Zeal. Empty - Empty. Compass Lion. Empty**

**Empty. Psychic Grey. Empty - Empty. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 6**

**Damage:**

**3 - 2**

" It's my turn. Stand and draw. I ride Original Saver, Zero! Call! Combined Monster, Bugleed! Bugleed will go first with his attack!" Jun declared

" No guard."

" Next, Zero! His skill adds another +3000 power!" Jun declared

" I don't guard the attack." Julie declared

" Twin drive... First... Second... Critical trigger! I give the power to Gunrock and the extra critical to Zero!" Jun declared

" Double damage check... First... Second... Well what do you know? Heal trigger! Power to Compass Lion and I recover one damage." Julie declared

" I'll end my turn here."

**Jun - Julie**

**Field:**

**Assault Monster, Gunrock. Devourer of Planets, Zeal. Combined Monster, Bugleed- Empty. Compass Lion. Empty**

**Empty. Psychic Grey. Empty - Empty. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 6**

**Damage:**

**3 - 4**

The glass started to spark again.

" Stand and draw. Well, what do you know? Everything is coming through for me. Muster your dark claws in the savage jungle and find out the final truth! I ride... School Punisher, Leo-pald 'Reverse'!" Julie declared, red marks appeared under her eyes

Aichi screamed as the third strike hit him.

" Oh no!"

" Julie! That's enough!" Gorem said

" But I'm not done yet. Call. Geograph Giant, Coiling Duckbill, Vocal Chicken and Sharpener Beaver! Sharpener's skill. I give +3000 power to Vocal Chicken. And Coiling Duckbill's skill! When I retire Vocal Chicken at the end phase, I can get to draw a card. Here I go! When it comes to limits, there are no real truth in the world! Leo-pald 'Reverse's' Limit Break! Lock! Leo-pald 'Reverse' gains +4000 power and I give two skills to Coiling Duckbill and Vocal Chicken. With a boost from Coiling Duckbill, Geograph attacks your Gunrock!" Julie declared

" I don't guard that." Jun declared

" Vocal Chicken heads for Bugleed!" Julie declared

" I don't guard the attack."

" Leopald 'Reverse' attacks!" Julie declared

" Nullifying that attack with Diamond Ace!" Jun declared

" Twin drive... First... Second... Stand trigger! I stand Geograph and giving him the power as well! Geograph attacks!" Julie declared

" I don't guard."

" The end phase. I put Vocal Chicken and Coiling Duckbill. And the skills that were given by the Limit Break. I superior call Coiling Duckbill back to the field and Vocal Chicken's skill. When I put him in the Drop Zone, I get to superior call Recorder Dog in his place. And Coiling Duckbill's skill. I draw a card after Vocal Chicken is retired. Turn end."

**Jun - Julie**

**Field:**

**Empty. Devourer of Planets, Zeal. Empty- Empty. School Punisher, Leo-pald 'Reverse'. Geograph Giant**

**Empty. Psychic Grey. Empty - Sharpener Beaver. Empty. Coiling Duckbill**

**Hand:**

**3 - 6**

**Damage:**

**4 - 4**

" I stand and draw. This Super Beast, from beyond of void of space, feeds on the stars of the galaxies! Rise and Break Ride! Galactic Beast, Zeal! Break ride's skill! +10000 power to Zeal and 5000 power is taken from your Vanguard, leaving you at only 6000 power! Now I call... Gunrock, Electric Monster, Whipple and Analytic Monster, Gigabolt! Since Devourer of Planets, Zeal is in the Soul, he gains another +1000 power! Next, the Galactic Beast's Limit Break! Your power will be reduced by -1000 to the number of my rear-guards and since I have four, it's a -4000 power for you! Putting you at 2000 power!" Jun declared

" Not bad." Yuri said

" He's actually quite good with the Dimension Police." Gai said

" Unlike somebody that is..." Yuri said, glaring at Gai

" A-Alright, calm down, Sis." Gai said

" Well, calm down, Yuri." Koutei said

" Wipple attacks your Geograph! Since I have a Vanguard with the Limit Break skill, he gains another +3000 power!" Jun declared

" No guard..."

" Zeal attacks!" Jun declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... First... Stand trigger! I give the power to Wipple and he stands. Second check. Critical trigger! I give all effects to Gunrock! Gunrock attacks your Vanguard! And since my opponent's power is 8000 power and less, he gains another +3000 power!" Jun declared

" I don't guard the attack... Damage check... Second check... Draw trigger..." Julie declared

Reverse started to leave her as the battle finally ended.

" Julie!"

Gorem floated towards her as Reverse completely left her.

" What am I...? Why am I...?" Julie ask

" You were just Reversed. But Jun Mutsuki managed to bring you back to normal." Misaki said

" Hey, Jun-san, thank-? Where'd he go?" Alice ask, looking around

" 'A leader of the underground fighters doesn't accept any thanks.' Was what he said to me before..." Aichi replied

" And besides, he's over there." Ren said

He pointed to a nearby tree where Jun is leaning with Kai opposite him.

" The same personalities..." Miwa said

" Yeah." The others agreed

" Alright, enough! Who's going to go up against me?" Shun ask

" He uses the Murakumo, like me." Shingo said

" Then should I go up?" Suiko ask

" Oh, Sailor Suit! You're going up?" Naoki ask

Insert the sound of glass breaking in the background.

" Naoki Ishida... You are really an interesting boy..." Suiko said

" I think it's safe to say that someone else should go up..." Misaki said and sweat dropped

" Then it's my turn." Leon said

" Leon-kun?" Ren ask

" Well, I want to see what kind of skill he has in Vanguard. He has a wind of a real hotshot personality." Leon said

" Actually, he _is_ a hotshot." Naoki said

" Just stop commenting on things that are not necessary." Kourin said

" Let's just start the fight..." Leon said

" Agreed."

The red fight table appeared and they prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up my Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Advance Party Brave Shooter!"

" Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon!"

" I'm going to go first. Draw. I ride... Tear Knight, Theo! Advance Party Brave Shooter moves back. Turn end." Leon declared

" I draw. I ride... Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru! Goemon moves back. I attack you with a boost from Goemon!" Shun declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger." Shun declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Leon declared

" Turn end."

**Leon - Shun**

**Field:**

**Empty. Tear Knight, Theo. Empty - Empty. Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru. Empty**

**Empty. Advance Party Brave Shooter. Empty - Empty. Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 0**

" I draw. And then I ride... Tear Knight, Lazarus! I call Tidal Assault and Wheel Assault! Tidal Assault attacks!" Leon declared

" No guard."

" His skill allows him to stand again but with a -5000 power." Leon declared

" So that's why you didn't boost with Wheel Assault." Shun said

" That's right. My Vanguard attacks with a boost from Brave Shooter!" Leon declared

" I don't guard."

" Drive check. No trigger." Leon declared

" Damage check. Nothing either." Shun declared

" Tidal Assault attacks with a boost from Wheel Assault!" Leon declared

" I guard."

" Turn end."

**Leon - Shun**

**Field:**

**Tidal Assault. Tear Knight, Lazarus. Empty - Empty. Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru. Empty**

**Wheel Assault. Advance Party Brave Shooter. Empty - Empty. Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 4**

**Damage:**

**1 - 2**

" Come on! You can win this!" Julie cheered

" Yeah! Don't let that hotshot win against you!" Naoki shouted

They all turned to Naoki and sweat dropped.

" Enough with the name calling already..." Kourin said

" I stand and draw. I ride... Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist! I call two Swift Archers, FUSHIMI! The left FUSHIMI attacks your Tidal Assault!" Shun declared

" I don't guard."

" Next, my Vanguard attacks!" Shun declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Draw trigger. I give the power to my other FUSHIMI and I draw." Shun declared

" Damage check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Lazarus and I draw." Leon declared

" My other FUSHIMI attacks!" Shun declared

" Guard."

" Turn end."

**Leon - Shun**

**Field:**

**Empty. Tear Knight, Lazarus. Empty - Swift Archer, FUSHIMI. Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist. Swift Archer, FUSHIMI**

**Wheel Assault. Advance Party Brave Shooter. Empty - Empty. Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 4**

**Damage:**

**3 - 2**

" I stand and draw. Blue Dragon, Aqua Force, lend me power! Ride... Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-Core Dragon! Trans-Core Dragon attacks! His skill adds another +2000 power!" Leon declared

" I don't guard."

" Twin drive... First check... Second check... Critical trigger! All effects to Trans-Core Dragon!" Leon declared

" Damage check... First... Second... No trigger." Shun declared

" Turn end."

**Leon - Shun**

**Field:**

**Empty. Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-Core Dragon. Empty - Swift Archer, FUSHIMI. Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist. Swift Archer, FUSHIMI**

**Wheel Assault. Advance Party Brave Shooter. Empty - Empty. Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon. Empty**

**Hand:**

**6 - 4**

**Damage:**

**3 - 4**

" I stand and draw. It's time." Shun said, red marks appearing under his eyes

A fierce wind blew towards Leon.

" This wind..." Leon exclaimed

" Revert into the evil form of the final dragon! Ride... Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse'!" Shun declared

The fourth strike was about to hit Aichi when suddenly... The strike was sent to a corner of the glass.

" What?!"

They all turned to the glass but there was nothing there.

" Takuto..."

" Huh?! Takuto Tatsunagi?! That's impossible!" Naoki said

" Um... If you look at the glass, we can say it can also be a mirror." Chris said

" But... None of us called Takuto-kun... Who did it?" Ren ask

They looked towards Spiritual Takuto and he pointed down and they glanced down to see Aichi sleeping.

" Oh... He activated Psyqualia in a nick of time. But that led to his exhaustion, but he would have been able to stay awake if he wasn't strike by those electricities." Ren explained

" Would have..." Misaki said

" Even if you say that, we still can't get him out." Kourin said

" Oh, Takuto said that you guys can hack into the system." Ren said

Silence...

" Why didn't we think of that?" Rekka said

" Because you all were too nervous is what he said." Chris said

" True..."

" Then what are we waiting for?! Anyone has any computers or something?" Marucho ask

" I have some in my private plane. I'll go get them." Klaus replied

" You better hurry." Naoki said

Klaus nodded and ran back to his private plane with Chan, Julio, Billy and Komba. The others continued watching the fight.

" I retire the two FUSHIMI. Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse's' skill! Superior call! Next, I call Oboro Cart and I activate his skill. Superior call! And now... Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse'... Limit Break! Lock! I give +10000 power to all the Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse' in the field! My left Hyakki Vogue attacks first!" Shun declared

" No guard."

" And now my Vanguard!" Shun declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... First... Critical trigger! I give all effects to my other Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse'! Second check... Nothing there. My other Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse' attacks!" Shun declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end. I return the two Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse' back to the deck."

**Leon - Shun**

**Field:**

**Empty. Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-Core Dragon. Empty - Empty. Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue 'Reverse'. Empty**

**Wheel Assault. Advance Party Brave Shooter. Empty - Empty. Stealth Rogue of Kite, Goemon. Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart**

**Hand:**

**2 - 5**

**Damage:**

**4 - 4**

" Stand and draw. Snowy white, swift wind! Become a shooting star in the night sky! Break ride! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon! Break ride skill! +10000 power! Also... You'll have to put a card into the drop zone in order to guard against my Vanguard! Call! Counterblast! Once more! And then... Limit Break! Here I go! Trans-Core attacks!" Leon declared

" I don't guard."

" Tetra-drive Dragon attacks!" Leon declared

" I'm going to discard one. And... Perfect guard!" Shun declared

" Twin drive... First check... Second check... Draw trigger! I give all effects to Tetra-drive Dragon! And I draw. Tidal Assualt attacks!" Leon declared

" I guard."

" His skill allows him to stand once more. He attacks again!" Leon declared

The attack couldn't go through.

" Is that all?" Shun ask

" No. I'm not done yet. Tetra-drive Dragon's Limit Break effect! He stands once more!" Leon declared

" What?!"

" And now he attacks! And you have two options. Discard a card from your hand and lose or don't discard a card from your hand and lose." Leon said

" Wow..." Julie said

" That's quite a sadistic statement..." Marucho said

" I don't guard..." Shun declared

" Twin drive... Second check... No trigger." Leon declared

" Damage check... No trigger..." Shun declared

Reverse started to leave his body.

" Oh great. Now I'm only left with two brawlers!" Hal-G said

" That's what you get for your evil deeds." Leon said

" Shun!" Skyress said

She flew towards Shun as Reverse completely left his body.

" Skyress! What am I doing here?" Shun ask

" Hey, mister hotshot. You're finally back to normal." Naoki said

" Huh?"

" Just stop the name calling already, Naoki..." Misaki said

Naoki helped Shun and settled him down beside a tree.

" That's four down and two more to go." Kourin said

" If we keep this up, we can win this!" Misaki said

" I'm next. Who's going to go up against me?" Runo ask

" I'll go." Koutei said

" Be careful, Koutei." Yuri said

" I will." Koutei said

He stepped up.

" Well, well. His highness finally steps up. This is going to be fun." Runo said

The red fight table appeared and they prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Dimensional Robo, Goyusha!"

" Maiden of Physalis!"

" I'll go first! Draw! I ride... Dimensional Robo, Daitiger! Goyusha moves back! Turn end!" Koutei declared

" My turn. Draw. I ride... Maiden of Cherry Stone! Physalis moves back. Cherry Stone attacks with a boost from Physalis!" Runo declared

" I don't guard."

" Drive check... No trigger." Runo declared

" Damage check... No trigger either." Koutei declared

" Physalis's skill. I put her into the Soul. Superior call! Maiden of Blossom Rain! I'll end my turn here." Runo declared

**Koutei - Runo**

**Field:**

**Empty. Dimensional Robo, Daitiger. Empty - Empty. Maiden of Cherry Stone. Maiden of Blossom Rain**

**Empty. Dimensional Robo, Goyusha. Empty - Empty. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 0**

" I draw. I ride... Dimensional Robo, Daiheart! I call... Dimensional Robo, Dailander! Counterblast! I give Daiheart +4000 power! And his skill activates! Since I have 13000 power, I get to Soulcharge two grade 3 cards. And now... I superior ride! Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser! I'll end my turn here." Koutei declared

" That's all? I thought you were going to deliver me a fierce attack but how disappointing." Runo said

**Koutei - Runo**

**Field:**

**Empty. Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser. Empty - Empty. Maiden of Cherry Stone. Maiden of Blossom Rain**

**Empty. Dimensional Robo, Goyusha. Dimensional Robo, Dailander - Empty. Empty. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 0**

" I stand and draw. I ride... Maiden of Cherry Bloom! Maiden of Blossom Rain moves back and I call Iris Knight. Iris Knight attacks!" Runo declared

" No guard!"

" Cherry Stone attacks! Drive check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Cherry Stone and I draw." Runo declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Koutei declared

" Turn end."

**Koutei - Runo**

**Field:**

**Empty. Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser. Empty - Empty. Maiden of Cherry Bloom. Iris Knight**

**Empty. Dimensional Robo, Goyusha. Dimensional Robo, Dailander - Empty. Empty. ****Maiden of Blossom Rain**

**Hand:**

**4 - 6**

**Damage:**

**3 - 0**

At that time, Klaus and the others came back with the computers and wires.

" We got them." Klaus said

" Okay. Put it there and let us handle it." Chris said

" I'll help too. Just send me the data." Suiko said

" Okay."

" I stand and draw. Call! Dimensional Robo, Daifighter and Daidragon! Daidragon attacks!" Koutei declared

" I don't guard."

" Daikaiser attacks!" Koutei declared

" I don't guard."

" Twin drive... First... Draw trigger! I give the power to Daifighter and I draw. Second check... Critical trigger! I give the power to Daifighter and the extra critical to Daikaiser!" Koutei declared

" Damage check. First... Second... No trigger." Runo declared

" Daifighter attacks!" Koutei declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

**Koutei - Runo**

**Field:**

**Dimensional Robo, Daifighter. Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser. Dimensional Robo, Daidragon - Empty. Maiden of Cherry Bloom. Iris Knight**

**Empty. Dimensional Robo, Goyusha. Dimensional Robo, Dailander - Empty. Empty. ****Maiden of Blossom Rain**

**Hand:**

**4 - 6**

**Damage:**

**3 - 4**

" Just hang in there, Aichi." Misaki said

" How is it?" Kourin ask

" We managed to get into the system. So now we're going to try to hack into it." Chris replied

" And Takuto somehow managed to get Sendou's current condition right now in here too. I'm guessing he used Psyqualia to connect somehow." Leon said

Silence...

" You're correct, Leon-kun." Ren said

" Takuto said it kind of straightforwardly..." Chris said

" So how is he?" Naoki ask

" From the looks of it, he didn't really suffer much damage but... If this keeps up, we don't know how long he can keep up that strong will." Leon replied

" As long as we keep monitoring him, there won't be any problem." Suiko added

" Hey, he's waking up!" Kamui said

" Huh?!"

Aichi started to wake up and he got up.

" Aichi? Are you alright?" Misaki ask

He looked around and noticed Shun and Julie unReversed.

" How long have I been asleep?" Aichi ask

Epic anime fall.

" Hey! You're really enjoying this, aren't you?!" Naoki ask

" I don't get what you mean..." Aichi replied and sweat dropped

The four users suddenly stopped and turned to Spiritual Takuto.

" What? I'm stating a fact here." Spiritual Takuto said

" T-That wasn't a good humor..." Chris said, his eyebrow twitching and he was obviously holding in his laughter

" What humor?" Rekka ask

" Takuto-kun said that Naoki-kun is... A... Blockhead..." Aichi replied, holding in his laughter

Silence... They suddenly burst into laughter but some held it in.

" From a would-be delinquent to a blockhead!" Shingo laughed

" Naoki-san! Y-You're really a blockhead!" Kamui laughed

" Hey! Shut up!" Naoki shouted

" Pfft..." Misaki and Kourin held it in

" Not you two too!" Naoki exclaimed

" Interesting..." Julie said

" I'm surprised they are so relaxed..." Marucho said

" But you have to admit, that was a great joke!" Preyus laughed

" Hey, something's up with Runo." Alice said

The laughter stopped and they looked over to the fight.

" I stand and draw. Life of darkness released from the gates of Hell, grow in abundance until you cover everything! Ride! Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse'!" Runo declared

The glass sparked as Spiritual Takuto extended his hand to use his powers.

" Not so fast." Hal-G said

A black ring hit Spiritual Takuto as he got thrown back and out of the glass.

" Takuto!"

The fifth electricity strikes and Aichi was hit by it. But something was different about it.

_" This is stronger than before!"_ Aichi thought

The bright electricity caused them to cover their eyes and when it finally faded, they could see Aichi lying on the ground.

" Aichi!"

" Hang in there!" Naoki said

" Leon! Suiko!" Misaki said

Leon and Suiko checked the monitor.

" Ren, Chris! Hurry!" Suiko said

" I'll go get Takuto out right away!" Leon said

" Why? What is it?!" Kourin ask

" That last electricity was even stronger than the last few. I'm not sure if his body was able to handle that. And like I said, we need to hurry. Aichi-kun's condition has started to deteriorate!" Suiko said

" What?!"

" Hey, Aichi! Can you hear us?!" Miwa ask

" Aichi! Aichi!" Kourin called

Aichi was still barely keeping his consciousness but his eyes showed that the fatigue on his body was taking over, his eyes were... blank. He could feel his breathing was heavy.

_" Everyone..."_

" Koutei! Hurry!" Yuri shouted

" Yes!" Koutei said

" Limit Break! Lock! Superior call! He gets +5000 power! Iris Knight attacks!" Runo declared

" I don't guard."

" Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse'!" Runo declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... Second check... No trigger there. Master Wisteria attacks!" Runo declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

**Koutei - Runo**

**Field:**

**Dimensional Robo, Daifighter. Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser. Dimensional Robo, Daidragon - Lord of the Deep Forests, Master Wisteria. Maiden of Venus Trap 'Reverse'. Iris Knight**

**Empty. Dimensional Robo, Goyusha. Dimensional Robo, Dailander - Empty. Empty. ****Maiden of Blossom Rain**

**Hand:**

**2 - 6**

**Damage:**

**4 - 4**

" My turn. Stand and draw!" Koutei declared

_" I need to hurry! We're so close to getting him out!" _Koutei thought

" Your justice is the true justice! Show the evil what it means to be defeated by your fists of justice! Break ride! Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha! Break ride skill! +10000 power and +1 critical! And he obtains a skill! Since Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha is in the Soul, he gains another +2000 power! Here I go! Limit Break! Since I have three or more Dimensional Robo in the Soul, Daiyusha gains +2000 power and another critical! I attack you with Great Daiyusha!" Koutei declared

" Sorry, but nice try! Perfect guard!" Runo declared

" Twin drive... First check... Second check..." Koutei declared

" Hah! No trigger!"

" I'm not done yet! The break ride had given Great Daiyusha a skill! And take a look at this card." Koutei said

" Great Daiyusha... A grade 3 and a Dimensional Robo... So what of it?" Runo ask

" The break ride skill activates! I can negate any guards that are thrown at me! Even a perfect guard!" Koutei declared

" What?! You can negate my guard?! So that means..." Runo exclaimed

" The attack goes through! You'll have to draw two triggers to save you now!" Koutei said

" Fine then! Damage trigger check... First... Second... Stand... trigger..." Runo declared

Reverse started to leave her body.

" I did it..." Koutei said

" Good work, Koutei!" Gai said

" Just one more to go!" Yuri said

" Runo!" Tigrerra said

She flew towards her.

" Tigrerra... Why are we here?" Runo ask

" Don't worry. It was nothing. But... All that's left is..." Kourin said

" Yeah... Just one more to go... and that's me. So... who's going to challenge me?" Dan ask

" Misa-ki, take over me for awhile. I'll go." Ren said

" Be careful, Ren-sama." Asaka said

" Don't worry, Asaka." Ren said

He stepped up.

* * *

The last fight is about to start! Who's going to win?! Will they be able to get Aichi out in time before the sixth electricity strikes?! And why did Hal-G do that?! We'll be able to find out in the next chapter, hopefully... Anyway, thank you for reading and bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10 - Apology

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 10! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

The last fighter... The last innocent Reversed fighter that they have to freed from Reverse... Dan Kuso... And his opponent is... Ren Suzugamori.

" Dan-kun... It's my first time fighting you and I'm honored to have this fight with you but I didn't expect it to be like this." Ren said

" Yeah. It may be my first time fighting you but... Don't think that you can just bring me back to normal just like that." Dan said

" I don't go easy on all of my opponents, so be ready." Ren said

" Of course, I won't let my guard down either." Dan said

The red fight table appeared and they prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Frontline Revenger, Claudas!"

" Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

" I'm going first, right? Draw. I ride... Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter! Claudas moves back. Turn end." Ren declared

" Draw. I ride... Embodiment of Armor, Bahr! Conroe moves back. With a boost from Conroe, Bahr attacks!" Dan declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger."

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end."

**Ren - Dan**

**Field:**

**Empty. Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter. Empty - Empty. Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Empty**

**Empty. Frontline Revenger, Claudas. Empty - Empty. Lizard Soldier, Conroe. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 0**

" I draw. Two sides of the same coin, both good and evil reside in your blade. I ride... Blaster Dark Revenger! I call Nullity Revenger, Masquerade! Masquerade attacks!" Ren declared

" No guard."

" Blaster Dark Revenger!" Ren declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger." Ren declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Dan declared

" Turn end."

**Ren - Dan**

**Field:**

**Empty. Blaster Dark Revenger. Nullity Revenger, Masquerade - Empty. Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Empty**

**Empty. Frontline Revenger, Claudas. Empty - Empty. Lizard Soldier, Conroe. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 5**

**Damage:**

**1 - 2**

The others were still checking on Aichi's condition.

" How is he, Boss Lady?" Naoki ask

" No good. His pulse keeps going unstable. Even if we manage to get him out, we still need to give him immediate medical attention." Misaki replied

" Then what should we...?" Kamui said

But they thought about something and turned to Marucho and Klaus.

" Don't tell me..." Miwa said

" Yeah... I have some on my private plane too." Klaus said

" I have some too. Kato is coming here with my private plane right now." Marucho said

" Please! Help us get some medical aid!" Kourin said

" No problem."

They ran into the distance and back to the plane to get some medical supplies.

" How's the hacking going?" Koutei ask

" We're almost there..." Chris replied

" Better hurry. If the next strike comes, I don't know what will happen." Suiko said

" Right!"

" Hey! Look what we found!" Gouki said

They almost dropped everything they were holding onto. Gouki and the others were holding onto a giant log!

" W-What do you intend to do with that?" Naoki ask

" Easy! Smash that glass with this!" Gouki replied

" W-Wait..." Kamui said

" Let's go!" Gouki said

" Yes, Captain!"

They charged at the glass and hit the glass but... It didn't break... Instead, only Gouki and the others got shaken by the impact.

" It's... hard..."

" Ka... boom..."

They collapsed onto the floor.

" You idiots..." Kamui said

Aichi's finger suddenly twitched and his breathing started to become heavier. The monitor on Misaki's computer suddenly beeped and she checked on it. Her eyes suddenly widened.

" Aichi! Aichi!" Misaki called

" What's wrong, Misaki?!" Kourin ask

" Aichi is... His pulse has started to weaken!" Misaki said

" What?!"

Naoki knocked on the glass.

" Darn it! Why won't it break?! Aichi! Aichi!" Naoki shouted

Aichi could hear them and was still hanging onto his consciousness.

_" No... I won't give in..." _Aichi thought

_" Seems like I've put too much force into the shock... I'm in trouble..." _Hal-G thought

" I stand and draw. I ride... Dragon Knight, Nehalem! I call Berserk Dragon! His skill! I retire your Masquerade! Berserk attacks!" Dan declared

" No guard."

" Next, Nehalem attacks! Drive check. No trigger." Dan declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Ren declared

" Turn end."

**Ren - Dan**

**Field:**

**Empty. Blaster Dark Revenger. Empty - Berserk Dragon. Dragon Knight, Nehalem. Empty**

**Empty. Frontline Revenger, Claudas. Empty - Empty. Lizard Soldier, Conroe. Empty**

**Hand:**

**4 - 5**

**Damage:**

**3 - 2**

" I stand and draw. Despair! Then sprawl on the ground and sip bitter water! Ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! I call... Nullity Revenger, Masquerade and Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu! Her skill! Superior call! Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint! Masquerade attacks Berserk Dragon!" Ren declared

" No guard."

" With a boost from Claudas, Mordred attacks!" Ren declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive... Second check... Critical trigger! Power to Tartu and extra critical to Mordred!" Ren declared

" Damage check. Second check. Draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw a card." Dan declared

" Tartu attacks with a boost from Dorint!" Ren declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

**Ren - Dan**

**Field:**

**Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu. Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. Nullity Revenger, Masquerade - Empty. Dragon Knight, Nehalem. Empty**

******Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint**. Frontline Revenger, Claudas. Empty - Empty. Lizard Soldier, Conroe. Empty

**Hand:**

**5 - 4**

**Damage:**

**3 - 4**

" I stand and draw." Dan declared

" Well? Have you got it?" Kourin ask

" Almost there." Chris replied

" Better hurry! I think his Reversed unit is comin' out soon!" Naoki said

" Just a little more..." Lee said

" We got it!" Suiko said

" Alright! The glass will now break down!" Chris said

They pressed the buttons and the glass now had a hole in the middle where they are able to go through.

" Okay! Hurry and get him out of there!" Misaki said

" Yes!"

Naoki and Shingo reached into the glass and managed to grab onto both of Aichi's arms.

" Squirming black dragon slashing in the darkness, bestow despair upon him with your fangs of destruction! I ride... Dauntless Dominate Dragon 'Reverse'!" Dan declared

The glass started to spark again. Naoki and Shingo sped up and they managed to pull Aichi out before the last strike could hit him.

" For now, we managed to get him out. We just need to medical supplies." Naoki said

At that time, the others came back with the supplies.

" Here."

" W-What's with that dragon?! It's bigger than Drago!" Preyus exclaimed

" Daniel!" Drago shouted

" Dauntless 'Reverse'... Brings bad memories of how I used it..." Miwa said

" Help me attach this to the breathing mask!" Misaki said

" Y-Yes!"

They attached the oxygen tank to the breathing mask.

" For now, this should do." Kamui said

Misaki touched Aichi's forehead.

" He's burning up. I think it's better if we get him to the hospital." Misaki said

" But we can't just leave Ren Suzugamori here alone." Naoki said

" Yeah. Ishida has a point." Shingo said

" Then what should we do?" Koutei said

" Limit Break! Lock! Dauntless 'Reverse' gains a skill! I call Nehalem, Dominate Drive Dragon and Iron Tail Dragon! Dominate Drive attacks Tartu!" Dan declared

" No guard."

" Dauntless 'Reverse' attacks! Twin drive... First check... Since I have drive checked a grade 1 or greater card, I can retire Claudas! Second check... Critical trigger! I give all effects to Dauntless 'Reverse'!" Dan declared

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger." Ren declared

" Turn end."

**Ren - Dan**

**Field:**

**Empty. Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. Nullity Revenger, Masquerade - Dominate Drive Dragon. Dauntless Dominate Dragon 'Reverse'. Empty**

**Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint. Empty****. Empty - Iron Tail Dragon. Lizard Soldier, Conroe. Empty**

**Hand:**

**5 - 3**

**Damage:**

**5 - 4**

" I stand and draw. Seems like I don't even have to waste so much time after all. Final Turn." Ren declared

" There it is! Ren-sama's Final Turn!" Asaka said

" Release your true form as you fight along side with your fellow Revengers! Crossbreak ride! Revenger, Dragruler Phantom! Break ride skill! +10000 power and superior call! Stand up once more, my avatar! Blaster Dark Revenger! Dorint's skill! Since Blaster Dark appeared in the same column as him, I can flip a card up in the Damage Zone. And Blaster Dark's skill. Counterblast. I retire Nehalem!" Ren declared

Nehalem was retired.

" And I call! Blaster Dark Revenger and Dorint. Another card flipped up and another Counterblast! I retire Dominate Drive Dragon! Dragruler gets another +2000 when Mordred Phantom is in the Soul. Here I go! Dragruler Phantom... Limit Break! I retire both of my Dorint and I give one damage to you!" Ren declared

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Dragruler Phantom gains +10000 power again! He attacks!" Ren declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive... Second check... Critical trigger! I give the power to Blaster Dark and the extra critical to Dragruler!" Ren declared

" Damage check... No trigger..."

Reverse started to leave Dan's body.

" Drago, he's all yours now." Ren said

" Thank you very much, everyone." Drago said

He flew towards Dan as Reverse completely left him.

" Drago? What am I doing here?" Dan ask

" Looks like the old Dan's back." Drago said

" Huh?"

" All's well that ends well." Julie said

" Not really." Shun said

He nodded his head towards Aichi and the others.

" Oh yeah."

" Now that the fight has been settled, let's get him to the hospital." Kourin said

" Right!"

They opened the stretcher and placed Aichi on it. Klaus came back at that time.

" I have a doctor from a private hospital in my plane. While getting to the hospital, we can give him treatment on the way." Klaus said

" Thank you, Klaus. Now, let's go!" Ren said

" Yes!"

Shun and Runo supported Dan and they ran to the planes.

" Naga-sama is going to be really angry with me." Hal-G said

He disappeared.

* * *

In the planes...

Marucho's plane had to follow Klaus's plane since only Klaus and the others know where is the private hospital. Dan and the others were still waiting for the news.

The screen on Marucho's plane turned on and it was a transmission from Misaki.

" Misaki-san! How is he?" Dan ask

" Doesn't look good. We're going as fast as we can to get to the hospital. Aichi's condition isn't improving at all. Seems like the electricity strike him really hard. He's still unconscious." Misaki replied

" Hey, Boss Lady! We're arriving soon!" Naoki said

" Yeah. For now, we'll see what the doctor have to say once we arrive at the hospital. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright. He's strong after all." Misaki said

" Yes..."

They arrived at the hospital and Aichi was immediately wheeled into the hospital.

" You're gonna be alright, Aichi!" Naoki said

" Yeah, Sendou-kun!" Shingo said

" Sorry, but you'll have to wait here." The nurse said

The doors closed and the light turned on, on the sign of the operation room.

" He's going to be fine." Suiko assured

" But..." Kourin said

" Yeah! At times like this, a miracle will always happen to Brother!" Kamui said

" You're right. We have to believe in him." Kourin said

They nodded as they waited for the news.

* * *

Inside the operation room...

Klaus and the others were allowed to go in since it's in Klaus's privileges and on and on. Aichi was lying on the bed with a breathing mask attached and monitors for his heartbeat.

" How is he, doctor?" Klaus ask

" The huge surge of electricity has caused lots of internal nerve damage. If we can just find the source of the huge electricity in his body, we can save him." The doctor replied

" But what happens if you can't find it?" Chan ask

" I'm afraid it might cause lots of internal organ damages, so we have to find it fast." The doctor replied

" We're counting on you." Joe said

" Don't worry. I'll do my best." The doctor said

The operation went on for hours and hours.

_" Wavern... I know you're here somewhere, please help him!"_ Joe thought

" Doctor! His heartbeat is starting to fall!" The nurse said

" Work faster! Come on, kid! Your friends are still waiting for you outside!" The doctor said

All of a sudden, a light sudden shone throughout the room and when it disappeared, they were wondering what had happened when...

" His heartbeat is... It's going back to normal." The nurse said

Joe knew who had did it.

_" Wavern... I knew you wouldn't leave him alone. Thank you, Wavern."_ Joe thought

The operation was a success and they exited the room.

" How is he, Klaus?" Misaki ask

" He's going to be just fine and we have to thank that light that suddenly shone." Klaus replied

" Light?" Kourin ask

" Must be something that glowed in there." Chan replied

" It's Wavern." Joe said

" I see. If you see her please say thank you to her for us, Joe." Ren said

" Sure, no problem." Joe said

" The doctor said that it might take until tomorrow before he will wake up, so you guys can stay here to take care of him if you want." Klaus said

" Thank you, Klaus." Misaki said

They proceeded to the room where Aichi is resting in and they sat in the room. Aichi still had to put on the oxygen mask because he wasn't completely stabilized yet.

" So all we have to do is wait until his condition to stabilize until he can move around again?" Leon ask the doctor

" Yes. So for now, if he wants to go outside, it's fine but make sure he is on a wheelchair at all times. And he needs sufficient rest so that he won't be so exhausted." The doctor replied

" Yes, thank you very much." Leon said and bowed

" Thank you very much." Jillian and Sharlene said and bowed

The doctor left the room and Misaki and the others waited in the room to take care of Aichi. Dan and the others were outside, watching them. They blamed themselves for not being able to do anything.

" Because we were Reversed, Aichi-san is in that state. It's all our fault..." Dan said

" If only my grandfather wasn't Hal-G... All this wouldn't have happened..." Alice said

" Oh, Alice. It's not your fault." Runo said

" Yeah. Besides, everything was against our wills." Julie said

" If only there was something we could do to help them. After all, they saved all of us." Marucho said

" If we want to help then we should start from the one who started all this." Shun said

" Masquerade and Link Joker." Dan said

" That's right. They caused all this and they are going to fix this up." Runo said

" Yeah! I can't possibly forgive them!" Julie said

" But we can't just charge straight at them. Remember, they are more powerful than us." Marucho said

" I don't care what happens to me. I'm going to go straight at them!" Dan said

The door opened and Ren, Chris and Leon stood there.

" It's better if you don't." Leon said

" What do you mean? He caused this to all of you!" Dan said

" Takuto-kun and Leon-kun has witnessed something menacing, something even more menacing than the Reversed units." Ren said

" What do you mean? You mean there's something more powerful than the Reverse units?" Shun ask

" 'Omega' Glendios... A unit that has an Ultimate Break, even more powerful than the Limit Break." Chris replied

" 'Omega' Glendios?" Alice ask

" Ultimate Break?" Julie ask

" When he has five or more damage, he can activate it and if you have five locked units in the field, whether you have four damage or even just three, as long as there are five locked units, you lose automatically without having to deal six damage." Leon replied

" We lose automatically even though he doesn't deal us six damage?!" Marucho exclaimed

" And there's more. Takuto-kun had a unit that could break through the locks, but we haven't confirmed one thing. The locks that 'Omega' Glendios use are called Omega Lock and they apparently cannot be broken and actually, Takuto-kun could have been able to break the locks but because he couldn't pay the cost, he lost the fight and got absorbed into Link Joker." Ren said

" What?!"

" We managed to free him with Psyqualia but Link Joker still runs freely with Takuto's body. And a warning to you guys, once one of your units are locked, you'll be under the spell of Link Joker already, was apparently what Kai said." Chris said

" Then what is the unit that can break that lock?" Runo ask

" We're sorry but Takuto said not to tell any of you. You know better than to get yourselves involved in dangerous business." Leon said

" But..."

" Now, let's go in. Don't stay outside. The others said that you guys can come in, they don't blame any of you. Now, come on. I'm sure you want to see Aichi-kun too." Ren said

" Yes..."

They entered the room to see the others exhausted and resting on the extra chairs that were inside the big hospital room.

" How did they get so exhausted?" Dan ask

" They stayed up all night to look for you guys. They were all quite worried about you guys." Drago replied

" Yeah. When they finally found a lead, they didn't stop to find you guys." Preyus said

" They were all worried about everyone because they feel that all of you are just innocent children involved in something dangerous." Tigrerra said

" They really worked hard. It's no wonder they are so exhausted." Skyress said

" But you don't have to worry so much. They just care about everyone, that's why they are all working so hard." Gorem said

" Just to save us, they spent so much time and didn't get enough rest." Alice said

" Guys. He's in here." Chris said

They directed them behind the curtains to see Aichi and closed the curtains. When they saw Aichi in his state, they were feeling really, really bad.

" It's all our fault..." Julie said

" Yeah... If we were much more stronger, this wouldn't have happened." Dan said

Aichi suddenly started to squirm a little.

" Aichi-san?"

As if he could hear them, " It's not... all... your fault..." Aichi said, before falling back asleep again

" Could it be that he was dreaming?" Runo ask

" But what a timing." Dan said

" We better leave him alone." Julie said

" Yeah."

They went out of the curtains and closed it. When they looked at the others, they were sleeping really deeply already.

" Maybe we should leave, I don't want to interrupt their rest." Runo said

" Yeah."

" But before that, I'm sure that when they wake up, they might be thirsty, and since there is some hot water here, why don't I make some tea for them before going?" Alice said

" Great idea, Alice." Julie said

" We'll help too. It'll be a big job since there are so many of them." Marucho said

" Thanks, everyone."

They got to the job and luckily, Marucho had some teacup sets in the plane and somehow also found a few snacks, like cakes and Shun and Dan helped him to place them into the fridge.

Alice, Runo and Julie placed each individual cups in front of each person carefully just in case they would wake them up. Dan went into the curtains and placed some water on the table beside Aichi's bed and closed the curtains again.

" Now that that's done, let's go." Dan said

" Yeah."

They had also left a note on the table so that when Misaki and the others wake up, they won't find them missing.

~ After some time~

The others started to wake up and realized it was already nighttime and they also smelt the scent of tea and noticed the tea prepared and note.

_" Hello, everyone. We're going to head back home first. We hope that Aichi-san would fully recover soon. We also prepared some snacks for everyone to go with the tea. If you want to reheat the tea, it's just on the table beside you. __We also placed some water beside Aichi-san if he needs it after waking up. __We're sorry that this is the most that we can do. _

_- The brawlers"_

Misaki placed the note down.

" And we even told them that we don't blame them too. I can't believe they still have doubts about our words." Ren pouted

" But I guess they really feel terrible about what happened and they want to make up for it." Asaka said

" Let's just all calm down and eat something. Tomorrow, we can talk things out with them. Get what I mean?" Misaki ask

" Ah. We get it." They chorused

And so, they spent the night as they eat and drank the whole night while waiting for Aichi to wake up.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I thank everyone for reading this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11 - Sent to the worse place

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 11! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

The next day...

Misaki and the others have been chatting and cardfighting throughout the whole night as they waited for Aichi to wake up.

" I'm going to go check on him." Misaki said

" Me too." Kourin said

" Okay."

Misaki and Kourin opened the curtain as they peered into it and they saw the sight that they wanted so much to see.

" Misaki-san... Kourin-san..." Aichi said

" You're finally awake." Misaki said

" How are you feeling?" Kourin ask

" I'm still a little tired but... I'm fine..." Aichi replied

" Everyone is waiting outside. I'll call them." Kourin said

" Okay..."

" I think it's better if we open the curtains instead." Misaki said

" Okay."

Kourin opened the curtains and when everyone saw Aichi's eyes already opened, they immediately rushed to him, except for Kai, Jun, Leon, Jillian and Sharlene, of course.

" Aichi! You're finally awake! How're you feelin'?" Naoki ask

" I'm fine..." Aichi replied

" You really worried us, Sendou." Gouki said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Actually, the ones who were even more worried than us are Dan-kun and the others. They kept blaming themselves for your condition." Ren said

" Really...? Maybe it's better to explain everything to them that it's not their fault later..." Aichi said

" I said the same thing last night to the others. Judging by the time... They should be here by..." Misaki said

They heard the door opening.

" ... now."

They closed the curtains and sat down on the chairs.

" Hello everyone." Dan greeted

Silence...

" Um... Is something wrong?" Runo ask

" Yeah. We got news from the doctor that he might not be able to wake up ever again." Ren replied sternly

" H-Huh? Really?" Marucho ask

" W-We're really sorry!" They said

It was silence at first.

" Pfft..."

The others burst into laughter as they felt satisfied with their plan. Inside the curtains, Aichi was holding his laughter in.

_" I think they went a bit too far..."_ Aichi thought

" H-Huh?"

" I-It's just joke..." Miwa said but couldn't hold in his laughter again

" Look over here." Naoki said

He opened the curtains and they noticed that Aichi was already waiting inside there.

" Aichi-san! You're alright!" Julie said

" What do you take him for? We told you he's strong." Rekka said

" You're right, that's for sure." Shun said

" We just fell for a joke..." Dan said

" When you think about it, it's actually quite ridiculous that we fell for it." Preyus said

" You're right so much, Preyus." Tigrerra said

" At least he's alright now." Drago said

" We're really sorry." Dan and the others said again

" It's not your fault..." Aichi said

The doctor came into the room.

" I see he's awake. Please stay outside here for awhile, we need to do some checks on him." The doctor said

" Yes."

They waited outside as the doctor started to check on Aichi.

" Okay. You're recovering quite smoothly now, but just remember that you're not completely stabilized yet so don't move around too much. And you need the breathing tube when going outside on a wheelchair. I'll tell your friends outside too." The doctor said

" Yes. Thank you, doctor." Aichi said

" You're welcome. Now just rest." The doctor said

He closed the curtains again and explained Aichi's condition to the others.

" I see. Thank you, doctor." Misaki said

" You're welcome. He just needs to stay here for a few more days for some daily check ups, and if his condition improves, we can release him from here." The doctor said

" Yes. Thank you." Kourin said

They bowed as the doctor left.

" Hey, I saw a garden around the back of the hospital here, can we bring Aichi-kun there?" Ren ask with puppy eyes

Sweat drop.

" Those eyes... You have got to stop showing those eyes..." Misaki said

" Alright, alright. We'll go there with him but we need some time to get him on the wheelchair." Kourin said

" Yay!" Ren cheered

_" He's just like a kid..."_

They sighed and placed Aichi on the wheelchair while making sure his breathing tube was alright, and they left to the garden.

* * *

They arrived at the garden and they wheeled Aichi around to see the garden.

" It's beautiful..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Look. Thos flowers are beautiful, right?" Kourin ask

" Yeah..."

_" Guess he still can't talk so much. He sounds really weak."_ Misaki thought

" Let's go look over there, okay?" Kourin ask

" Yeah..."

They started to wheel Aichi around when they suddenly stopped.

" Misaki-san? Kourin-san? What's wrong, everyone?" Aichi ask

" Oh, it's nothing. Uh... We need to get something for a bit, so... Ren Suzugamori, Chris and Leon can wheel you around while we're at it, okay?" Misaki ask

" Okay..."

" Then we leave him to you. We'll be back soon." Kourin said

" Okay. Let's go, Aichi-kun." Ren said

" Yes..."

They wheeled Aichi away and when Misaki and the others see that they're in a distance where Aichi can't see or hear what they are doing, they turned to the bushes.

" What's wrong, everyone?" Dan ask

" How long are you going to hide there? Come out right now! Otherwise, we'll have to do it by force if we have to!" Misaki said

" Huh?"

The bushes rustled a little and Hal-G came out.

" I knew it." Kourin said

" You were following us this whole time." Suiko said

" Just leave Aichi alone already! You've done him enough harm already!" Misaki said

" And he's in this state because of you guys!" Naoki said

" Yeah. Yesterday, I did add a little too much electricity to the shock." Hal-G said

" A little?! You called that a little?! You did that to him and you called that a little?!" Shingo ask

" He's in his current condition right now because of you!" Koutei said

" I've come here today, as you all have predicted, to get him back." Hal-G said

" You think we would allow you to do that even after you did that to him?!" Jillian ask

" Yeah!" Sharlene said

" Everyone!" They heard a voice calling out in the distance

" Wait, Aichi-kun! They're coming soon!" They heard another voice

" Sendou!"

_" We forgot his wheelchair can be remote controlled too..."_ They thought

" Aichi, wait! They said that they will be coming soon!" Another voice said

" But I'm worried about the others..." They heard the voice again

Aichi could be seen in the distance.

" Everyone... That's..." Aichi said

" Sendou! Don't go off like that!" Leon said

" That's..." Ren exclaimed

" Bring him away from here, _now_." Leon said sternly

But when they started to step one step behind while wheeling Aichi, Reversed Takuto appeared behind them.

" Where do you think you're going?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Link Joker..." Aichi exclaimed

" Leave him alone, Link Joker." Ren said

" As if I would." Reversed Takuto said

He blasted Ren, Chris and Leon with his lightning.

" Ren-san, Leon-kun, Chris-kun!" Aichi said

Three black rings suddenly appeared around his head, waist and ankles. Reversed. Takuto slowly lifted up his hand as Aichi also got lifted up by the three black rings.

" Stop it!" Dan said

" Everyone..." Aichi said

" Aichi!"

They ran towards him but was stopped by Reversed Takuto.

" Let him go, Link Joker! He just recovered! And his body still hasn't completely stabilized yet!" Kourin said

" Any strain to his body would harm his entire soul. Don't worry, I will release him. But not now..." Reversed Takuto said

" Let me go, Link Joker..." Aichi said

" I'm surprised you're not the least afraid. But not that surprised since you managed to reject the Reverse process before." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi started to reach into his pocket with some difficulties and took out the crystal.

" And what do you think you're doing?" Reversed Takuto said

Aichi faced the crystal towards Reversed Takuto and a bright light shone as Reversed Takuto released the black rings by accident and Aichi fell to the ground.

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Naoki ask

When he picked him up, Aichi's eyes were swirling.

" S-Seems like he's alright..." Shingo said

" Y-Yeah..."

" We're retreating, Hal-G!" Reversed Takuto said and disappeared

" Okay!" Hal-G disappeared as well

" Well, at least they're gone." Kamui said

" The nerve of them to come here." Gouki said

" The next time they come, I'm gonna pulverize them!" Naoki said

" But first... Look at this and that." Misaki said

" Huh?"

They looked behind and Ren and Chris had their eyes swirling and Leon was lying on his stomach and twitching. Sweat drop.

" The same thing that happened to Aichi..." Misaki said

" We better carry them back to the room..." Suiko said

" Y-Yeah..."

They managed to carry them back to the room and settled them down.

" I still can't believe that we had to see that they came for Aichi." Naoki said

" They really need to leave him alone! But why won't they just leave him alone?!" Kourin said

" This frustration is almost to my limits as well." Misaki said

While they were thinking about that, Dan and the others had a plan in their mind, actually Dan has a plan in his mind.

" Hey, guys. Um... We need to go now. It's something urgent back at home. So... We'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Dan said

" Sure. See you guys tomorrow then." Miwa said

" Bye."

With that, Dan and the others left. The others felt a little sleepy after trying to wait for Aichi, Ren, Chris and Leon to wake up, and eventually fell asleep too.

~ After a few hours~

They were still sleeping when they suddenly heard an exclamation.

" No!"

They immediately woke up, including Naoki, who fell over from his chair, with some others that also fell over their chairs, except Ren, Chris and Leon who were all still in deep sleep. Misaki and Kourin immediately went over to the curtains and opened them. They saw Aichi shivering there, on his bed.

" Something's up." Kourin said

" Yeah. It's better if we go in alone." Misaki said

They signaled to the others that they stay while they head in. The others nodded. Misaki and Kourin immediately headed in and started to calm Aichi down.

" What's wrong, Aichi? Did you had a nightmare?" Misaki ask

" Calm down. What happened?" Kourin ask

" Dan and Drago are... They are... Where are they?" Aichi ask

" They left a few hours ago. What happened?" Misaki ask

" Dan and Drago are... They..." Aichi shivered and started to cry

Misaki immediately hugged him tight while she felt the warm tears on her shirt. Misaki and Kourin looked at each other then comforted Aichi while he was still shivering and crying. After awhile... They came out of the curtains. After taking one last glance at Aichi, they went out.

" What happened?" Naoki ask

" Probably a nightmare. But it doesn't look normal..." Misaki replied

" Meaning?" Shingo ask

" He kept saying something about Dan and Drago and we think that something happened to them." Kourin replied

" But that's not possible. We taught them everything we know and they should have the Angel Cards so..." Koutei said

" That may be true but the way Aichi was shivering and stuttering... It's almost as if he saw that whole fight while he was asleep." Misaki said

" You're saying that his whole spirit went to see the battle?" Yuri ask

" Probably... And something happened to Dan and Drago in that battle." Kourin replied

" Well, we have a reason to believe that, Dan and the others left early for a reason, and that is not something happening at home." Misaki said

" And how is Aichi now?" Miwa ask

" We just managed to put him back to sleep, it wasn't easy, seems like something major has happened and that hurt his heart. And the only thing that would hurt him is losing a friend..." Misaki replied

" You don't mean..."

" We have a reason to believe that Drago lost and got sent to the Doom Dimension by someone and Dan must have jumped in with him..." Kourin said

" You're kidding..." Kamui said

" You can't be serious to believe that, right?! I'm sure they won't lose nor sent there!" Naoki said

" But while we were comforting Aichi... He said 'The Doom Dimension'..." Misaki said

" No way... How can one person be such an idiot?! The Doom a Dimension has no escape and it is not a place for both Bakugans and humans! They should know that!" Naoki said

" Quiet down, Naoki. If you wake him up again, he might break down again." Kourin said

" He already broke down just now. You should know very well how it feels to lose a friend." Misaki said

" Yeah... Like I'll forget..." Naoki said

" We'll ask Runo and the others when we see them again. Hopefully, they're unharmed." Kourin said

" No. We can contact them now." Misaki said

" How?"

" I have a Bakupod that I keep with me for emergency to contact them." Misaki replied

" Then hurry and use it, Misaki-san!" Kamui said

" Yeah."

She pressed a few buttons and the connection started. A face showed on the screen, it was Runo.

" Yes, Misaki-san?" Runo ask

" Runo, speak the truth. Did something happen?" Misaki ask

" I don't know what you're saying..." Runo replied

" Don't lie, Runo. Speak up right now." Misaki said

Runo suddenly broke down in tears.

" Drago was sent to the Doom Dimension after losing to Masquerade... And Dan... Jumped in with him..." Runo cried

" Like we predicted..." Kourin said

" Thanks for the information. Now we know what to do..." Misaki said

" What?"

" We're gonna get revenge in Masquerade for this!" Naoki said

" See you tomorrow, Runo." Misaki said

She turned off the Bakupod.

" If that's how they want to play it, then fine with us! We'll take them on anytime!" Kamui said

" They're going to pay for that." Miwa said

" Yeah. They're going to pay for that." A voice said

Ren, Chris and Leon had already woken up.

" We can deal with them anytime. If that's how they want to play it, by sending our friends to the Doom Dimension... It's unforgivable." Ren said

" We're going to make them pay for that." Chris said

" Hmph." Leon said

The others nodded. Inside the curtains...

Aichi had heard everything.

_" Dan... Drago... We'll definitely find a way to get you guys out of there! We promise that... After taking down Masquerade..."_ Aichi thought

He closed his eyes after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! What's going to happen in the next chapter?! We'll find out soon! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	12. Chapter 12 - Lovebirds, Drago and Wavern

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 12! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

The next day...

" Aichi? You just discharged from the hospital, where are you going?" Misaki ask

" I need to go somewhere for awhile. Some things to settle." Aichi replied

" What are you trying to settle?" Kai ask

" This."

He passed a letter as they read it.

" You can't! Your condition is still..." Kourin said

" I still need to go. There's also a chance that I might be able to find answers." Aichi said

" There you go again. Not thinking about yourself and putting others before you! The doctor said you need to rest!" Misaki said

" But I still need to go. Apparently, Joe was invited to the little battle as well. I can't leave him alone." Aichi said

" But..."

" Trust me. I'll come back right after the brawl. Safe and sound." Aichi said

" Then promise us." Naoki said

" I promise." Aichi said

He ran off to the distance.

" You promised already, Brother. So make sure you come safely." Kamui said

" We just have to believe in him." Miwa said

" But leaving him alone like that, will it really be alright?" Shingo ask

" I hope so, Shingo. None of us want this to happen either." Misaki replied

" Come back soon, Aichi." Kourin said

* * *

Aichi arrived at a roof and he saw Joe.

" Joe!" Aichi called

" Aichi-san! You were invited too?" Joe ask

" Yes. Seems like they're aiming for Wavern and the Infinity Core. Including me. Where is she?" Aichi ask

" Over here." Joe replied

Wavern opened up.

" Nice to see you again, Aichi." Wavern said

" After you saved me, of course I would remember a friend." Aichi said

" You are always like this. Putting your friends before you, have you ever thought about the risk of challenging Masquerade here?" Wavern ask

" Yes, I did. I'm prepared for it." Aichi replied

" Now I understand why the Miracle Crystal even chose you. You're really kind, Aichi." Wavern said

" I should say the same to you, Wavern. You saved me after I almost lost my life." Aichi said

" That makes the both of us." Wavern said

But the peaceful atmosphere was broken as they see Masquerade in front of them.

" So you've arrived." Masquerade said

" Yes. And we're going to challenge you to a brawl. You can use two bakugans while we use one of ours, so it's a two-on-two bakugan battle and for two rounds but if it's a tie, we have to go one more round. Agreed?" Aichi ask

" Whatever. I'll make sure I defeat you this time." Masquerade said

" I've also found new comrades, so be ready, Masquerade." Aichi said

" Fine then. Now let's begin." Masquerade said

" Field Open!"

The field opened and they began the two-on-two bakugan brawl.

" Gate Card Set!"

" Ready, Joe?" Aichi ask

" Yeah! Bakugan brawl! Wavern stand!" Joe declared

" Wavern... Once I beat you, the Infinity Core will be as good as mine." Masquerade said

" Then it's my turn. Bakugan brawl! Liberator, Black Sanctuary Alfred!" Aichi declared (I'm just following the anime's naming)

" A new Alfred... So that's your new comrade... No matter, because I'm going to defeat you. Bakugan brawl! Siege stand! And... Bakugan brawl! Dual Hydranoid stand!" Masquerade declared

" Ability activate! Black Cannon Burst! Adding 500G to Alfred and he attacks your Siege!" Aichi declared

Siege was taken out and he turned back into ball form and dropped beside Masquerade. Alfred returned to Aichi.

" Nice job and thank you, Alfred." Aichi said

" Your strength has given me new powers, I should be the one to thank you." Alfred said

" No problem. I leave him to you, Joe." Aichi said

" Right! Gate Card Open! Haos Reactor! Wavern gets another 500G!" Joe declared

" Ability activate! Grand Down! I nullify that Gate Card! And I activate his ability again! Dual Gazer! 50G to Hydranoid and he attacks!" Masquerade declared

" Not so fast! Ability activate! Shining Pyrus! Our powers are switched with this ability! Take him down, Wavern!" Joe said

Hydranoid was taken out and he returned to his ball form as Wavern returned to Joe.

" Nice job, Wavern. Just one more to go!" Joe said

" Good. We can get rid of his evil once we defeat him. And he will never bother us ever again." Wavern said

" Right!"

" You're up again, Alfred." Aichi said

" No problem, Aichi." Alfred said

" Bakugan brawl! Liberator, Black Sanctuary Alfred stand!" Aichi declared

" Bakugan brawl! Wavern stand!" Joe declared

" Bakugan brawl! Siege stand! And... Bakugan brawl! Dual Hydranoid stand!" Masquerade declared

" Here he comes!" Aichi said

" Right!"

" Let's first activate the Gate Card! Darkus Reactor!" Masquerade declared

" Ability activate! Spirit Eye Flash!" Joe declared

" No matter. I'll have to take Wavern out first if I want to take out that meddlesome Alfred. Fusion ability activate! Destruction Impact!" Masquerade declared

_" If Wavern cannot control the Infinity Core then this battle is as good as mine! And... The boy can't take Naga-sama's negative energy of the Silent Core whenever Naga-sama appears so... I brought this little fragment to confirm that just in case..." _Masquerade thought

He took out a little fragment as Aichi's body started to react to it and he started to glow non-stop again.

" Aichi-san!" Joe exclaimed

Wavern also couldn't hold the Infinity Core for too long in the battle.

" Wavern!"

" Now... Take Wavern out, Hydranoid and Siege!" Masquerade declared

" N-Not so fast! Counter ability activate! Quintet Wall with Igraine!" Aichi declared

The attack didn't go through.

" This is troublesome after all..." Masquerade said

" Thank you, Aichi-san! Now Wavern and I can finish it!" Joe said

" No. I'll finish it. Ready, Alfred?" Aichi ask

" Of course." Alfred replied

" Limit Break Ability activate! Superior call! Five of my comrades goes onto the field! And Alfred gets 100G for every 'Liberators' in the field!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" Talk about overpowered..." Joe said

" Attack them, my comrades!" Aichi declared

Hydranoid and Siege were taken out and the battle was over.

" I failed again... Next time... This will not happen again. I will come back for the Infinity Core and the crystal's user." Masquerade said

He disappeared as Aichi almost collapsed, if Joe didn't help to support him.

" Are you alright?" Joe ask

" Yes... That fragment must be from the Silent Core... He used it to stop me from activating the Quintet Wall, but... I managed to stop it and help Wavern..." Aichi said

" Thank you, Aichi. If I had gotten defeated, otherwise I don't know how long I could hold the Infinity Core in the battle any longer." Wavern said

" And that makes us even." Aichi said

They laughed.

" And I have a little question for you." Aichi said

" What is it?" Wavern ask

" What were you and Drago like when you were in Vestroia?" Aichi ask

" W-What? W-Why ask that question?" Wavern stuttered

" I see... If Miwa hears this, he's going to tease you like crazy." Aichi said

" S-Stop it already..." Wavern said

They laughed but that was when Aichi sensed something.

" What is it?" Joe ask

" Dan and the others are back..." Aichi said

" What?! How do you know?!" Joe ask

" I can somehow sense their presence. Let's go back to Card Capital. Everyone's waiting. I promised them that I would go back safe and sound." Aichi said

" Then let's go." Wavern said

" Yeah."

* * *

When they arrived back to Card Capital, Aichi was immediately asked to go rest immediately.

" Wait a minute! I-I need to say something!" Aichi said

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" I can sense that Dan and the others are back here from the Doom Dimension." Aichi replied

" Really?!"

" Yeah. And they're coming right about now." Aichi said

As his timing said it, the door opened as Dan and the others entered. Dan and the others explained everything that happened in the Doom Dimension.

" So they evolved. Wow, and I see we have a second Preyus." Kamui said

" Hello. I am Aquos Preyus, Angelo." Angelo said

He turned and another bakugan popped open.

" And I am Aquos Preyus, Diablo." He said

" So all that's left for Drago to evolve is to defeat Shun, huh?" Aichi said

" I just saw the news. It's suddenly snowing outside." Kourin said

" Seems like Naga is almost completed in absorbing the Silent Core. We have to hurry and let them brawl now." Misaki said

" And that is why I arranged a plan to have a brawl outside this very place." Wavern said

" That's... very kind of you." Drago said, moving behind Dan's collar a little

Miwa noticed it and whistled.

" Is it me or is this place getting warmer?" Miwa teased

" Now that you said it, it is getting a little warmer ever since these lovebirds started talking." Ren joined in

" Enough already!" Drago said

" Someone's feeling embarrassed right now." Blade said

" And blushing." Alfred added

" So this is what love feels like, what a warm feeling." Angelica said

" It's making this place hot." Minerva said

" Who knew the little Dragonoid can do that?" Ignition said

" Yeah." Tempest Bolt agreed

" Just stop teasing these lovebirds already, guys." Magatsu Storm said

" Guys, stop it already." Ashlei said

" Yeah. Let's just give them a little privacy." Salome said

" Someone's got a girlfriend~" Extreme teased

" I'm surprised our bakugans are joining in the fun, right, Drago?" Naoki teased

" Yeah~" Shingo teased

" Stop it!" Drago said

" Oh come on, Drago. We were just teasing you~" Dan said

" I said that's quite enough!" Drago said

" From the first moment they met..." Angelo said

" ... it's been fireworks in the air." Gorem said

" How immature..." Drago said

They laughed at the teasing.

" Drago's got a girlfriend!" Preyus said

They laughed even harder. Even when Leon and Kai tried their best to hold in their laughter, their eyes and mouth were twitching just to keep it in.

" T-That's quite enough!" Drago said

" Come on, just admit it~" Asaka teased

" Yeah, you can't just escape it without telling us your story~" Jillian teased

" Yeah, yeah~" Sharlene teased

" Enough!" Drago said

" L-Let's not keep Shun waiting now... h-he's really eager to battle now..." Kamui said while holding his laughter

" Y-Yeah..."

They all managed to calm down and stop laughing as Dan and Shun got ready to brawl.

" Ready, Shun? May the best brawler win." Dan said

" Sure." Shun said

* * *

The battle between Dan and Shun are starting! Will Dan be able to win and will Drago evolve?! And how will our little lovebirds go~? We'll find out in the next chapter! And sorry for the short chapter but I'll make it longer next time! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	13. Chapter 13 - Switched Bodies

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 13! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

The battle between Dan and Shun are starting right now! Who will win this battle?!

" Gate Card Open!"

" So? The usual?" Dan ask

" Yeah."

" Gate Card Set!"

" Bakugan brawl! Dragon Knight, Nehalem stand! Your turn." Dan said

" Right. Bakugan brawl! FUSHIMI stand! Now attack!" Shun declared

Nehalem was taken out.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Berserk Dragon stand! Gate Card Open! I force FUSHIMI back into the field! Ability activate! I retire FUSHIMI!" Dan declared

FUSHIMI was taken out.

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Stealth Mist, Bloody Mist stand! Gate Card Open! With this Gate Card, I can stop any of your abilities from activating! Attack Berserk!" Shun declared

" It's a close fight leaving Dan with only one more bakugan to go before he loses." Misaki said

" Yeah. But I don't think Dan is going to lose just like that." Aichi said

" Gate Card Set! Ready to go, Drago?" Dan ask

" Anytime, partner." Drago replied

" Alright! Bakugan brawl! Drago stand! Gate Card Open! Once again, I force Bloody Mist into the field! Ability activate! D-Strike Attack!" Dan declared

Bloody Mist was taken out and Drago returned to Dan.

" Good job, Drago." Dan said

" Yeah. One more to go." Drago said

" Ready to go up, Skyress?" Shun ask

" You know I'm always ready, Shun." Skyress replied

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Skyress stand!" Shun declared

" Just Skyress left. Ready, partner?" Dan ask

" Of course I am, partner." Drago replied

" Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Drago stand! Let's go, Shun!" Dan said

Shun jumped onto Skyress as Dan did the same and jumped onto Drago. The two flew into the air.

" Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!" Shun declared

" Ability activate! Wall Burst!" Dan declared

They flew into the clouds after that.

" Hey... How are we supposed to know who wins now?" Naoki ask

" We'll just have to wait." Misaki said

There were some explosions in the sky.

" Ability activate! Destruction Meteor Storm!"

" Ability activate! D-Strike Attack!"

They heard the last explosion and Skyress fell down onto the ground and returned to her ball form.

" We did it, Drago!" Dan said

" Yeah!"

Drago started to glow as he started to evolve into his final form. Ultimate Dragonoid.

" That's his final form, Ultimate Dragonoid." Aichi said

" That means... He did it!" Kamui said

" Alright!"

" Congratulations!"

They ran over to congratulate the both of them when the crystal started to glow.

" Aichi?"

" What's going on?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I-I don't know! I can't stop it!" Aichi said

The Infinity Core also started to react.

" Wavern!"

" The Infinity Core is reacting to the positive energy from the crystal!" Wavern said

" If the crystal and the Infinity Core are reacting then..." Kourin said

A black ring suddenly appeared behind Aichi and Joe as Joe dodged the shadows that suddenly came out from the ring but Aichi was grabbed by the shadows.

" Aichi!"

Naoki and Shingo immediately grabbed onto his hands as they tried to pull Aichi away from the black ring.

" H-Hey! Help us!" Naoki shouted

Ren and Kai ran forward and grabbed his hands too.

" Don't let go, Aichi-kun!" Ren said

The crystal glowed even brighter till the shadows finally disappeared and the black ring also disappeared but Naoki and the others were engulfed in the light too.

" Naoki, Shingo!" Misaki exclaimed

" Kai!" Miwa exclaimed

" Ren-sama!" Asaka exclaimed

When the light dispersed, the five were lying down on the ground.

" Close the gate!"

They closed the gate as they checked on them. Naoki, Shingo, Ren and Kai started to wake up and they looked at each other.

" W-Why am I there?" Naoki ask

" How come there are two of me?" Shingo ask

" Why do I see a double? Am I dreaming?" Kai ask and pinched himself, but it hurt

" Hmph." Ren said

" W-What... just happened?" Marucho ask

Aichi started to wake up as well.

" Everyone? What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" Wait a minute... Who's Naoki here?" Misaki ask

Shingo raised up his hand.

" Who's Shingo here?" Kourin ask

Naoki raised up his hand.

" Who's Kai over here?" Miwa ask

Ren just glared at Miwa.

" Who's Ren-sama here?" Asaka ask

" Here, here! I'm over here!" Kai replied

Silence...

" WHAT?!"

Aichi covered his ears from the loud noise.

" Ah... Sorry... We forgot you're still sensitive to loud sound after you were released from the hospital..." Kamui said

" I'm alright." Aichi said

" S-So that means... Naoki-san is in Shingo-san's body and Shingo-san is in Naoki-san's body..." Joe said

" A-And Kai-san is in Ren-san's body and Ren-san is in Kai-san's body?!" Dan exclaimed

" That light must have caused them to switch their bodies..." Misaki said

" How long will this last?" Miwa ask

" Who knows. Besides, the thing that did this to them was the crystal. What happened back there anyway?" Kamui ask

" I don't know... The crystal suddenly glowed without warning and I didn't even do anything either... It was as if something forced out the crystal's powers to locate me." Aichi replied

" That black ring was no doubt from Link Joker. Looks like we've to be careful from now on." Kourin said

" That aside... Get us back to normal!" Shingo(Naoki) yelled

Aichi covered his ears again.

" Shut up!" Misaki said

" Y-Yes!"

" We can't do anything and now that Aichi is sensitive to sounds now, I don't think it'll be easy to get you guys back to normal, unless there is a time limit for these kind of thing, maybe it'll wear off by tomorrow." Misaki said

" I hope so... I don't want to be stuck in Shingo's body. I feel like an idiot wearing these glasses." Shingo(Naoki) said

" What?! I don't want to be stuck in your body either, you Porcupine Head!" Naoki(Shingo) yelled

" What was that?!"

The two glared at each other. Aichi had to keep covering his ears until the two stopped arguing.

" I think it's better if we get Aichi back into Card Capital and let him have some silence in his room." Kourin said

" I agree."

" Hey, hey, Misa-ki. We better go right now." Kai(Ren) said

" Misaki! Why?" Misaki ask

" I can sense someone with negative energy coming here." Kai(Ren) replied

" Hearing it from Kai's mouth is a bit weird..." Miwa said

" Agreed..."

" But we better go. It might be true." Koutei said

They nodded and started walking back into Card Capital. They settled Aichi on his bed.

" Rest here. We'll be back soon." Misaki said

" Just take a nap or something. We'll come back in after we deal with the four." Kourin said

Aichi nodded and closed his eyes and Misaki and Kourin left the room.

" What are we going to do with you guys? First the switched bodies and now... We feel weird just around you guys." Kamui said

" It's not like it's our fault!" Shingo(Naoki) said

" Quiet! He just went to sleep, if he wakes up, I'm going to deal with you guys first!" Kourin whispered

" Y-Yes!"

Misaki sighed.

" Hmph. Looks like we don't have a choice but to wait until tomorrow then." Ren(Kai) said

" As expected, it feels weird that those words come from a different mouth..." Miwa said

" Do you have a problem with that?" Kai(Ren) pouted

Now they are totally stoned.

_" Somebody... Turn them back to normal soon..."_ They thought

While the others were stoning over the problem outside, they didn't know the problem that was happening inside the room.

" I had to wait for them to get out of the room before coming out." A voice said

Aichi was still on his bed but that person had taped his hands together behind his back and his legs were also taped together. A black tape once again sealed his mouth.

_" Link Joker! Let me go!"_ Aichi thought

" Oh? Are you still trying to resist me? Your crystal won't work now..." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi struggled with the tapes and accidentally rolled off his bed and hit the ground with a loud sound.

" What was that?" They could hear Koutei say

_" Everyone! Everyone!"_ Aichi thought

The door started to open and Misaki peeked in to see Link Joker and Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Tch. She saw us. We're going." Reversed Takuto said

_" Misaki-san!"_ Aichi thought

They disappeared after that.

" Oh no... I'm too late..." Misaki said

" Darn it!" Shingo(Naoki) said

" This is the second time they got away with Sendou-kun." Naoki(Shingo) said

" This is getting bad..." Kourin said

Suddenly, the four started to glow and the glow disappeared after awhile.

" I'm back to normal..." Naoki said

" Me too..." Ren said

" We need to find Aichi again. I don't think this is the only well thought plan they have." Kai said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi is...

He was knocked unconscious from the teleport and he started to wake up after awhile.

" This place is..." Aichi said

He looked around and realized that he was in a dark room and then there were some weird writings around him, he finally realized what he was leaning on, a stone slab and his hands were chained together on the top, where the chain in the hole can be extended till he could sit down, his legs were chained and the chains were nailed tight onto the floor.

" Not again..." Aichi said

A door opened as Reversed Takuto came in.

" I hope you didn't get sick from the little ride we had while coming here." Reversed Takuto said

" Let me go, Link Joker!" Aichi said

" We said this so many times. We will never do that, you're quite active in escaping but let's see how you'll escape now." Reversed Takuto said

He stepped forward as Aichi stood up.

" Oh, and as punishment for trying to escape using that piece of glass last time..." Reversed Takuto said

He snapped his fingers and the chains around Aichi's hands extended and chained his whole body until he was unable to move. He struggled for a bit but his body couldn't budge an inch.

" Now you're going to experience some pain." Reversed Takuto said

He snapped his fingers again as the chains started to tighten around Aichi's body harder and harder, Aichi's screams echoed in the room. No matter how much he struggled, the chains wouldn't budge and he was unable to move at all.

" Sorry to say but I'll have to say but because this is a punishment, I'm going to have you stay like this and suffer for a bit, don't worry, you won't die. We won't allow that of course. This is just a form of punishment for you trying to escape from us last time. Now, have fun being squeezed by those chains, and don't struggle so much, otherwise, you're making it harder for yourself. Those chains squeezes even tighter when you move even one inch. I'll see you later." Reversed Takuto said

He left the room as Aichi continued to scream from the pain.

* * *

And that's all for this chapter! I know it's quite short but if I have even more time, I might be able to make a longer one so I'll try to make a longer one in the future, so I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	14. Chapter 14 - The Girls' Confession

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 14! What will happen in this chapter?! We'll find out soon! Let's start!

Normal POV

Misaki and the others were still trying to find Aichi's location as Psyqualia didn't work again.

" Where would Link Joker take Aichi to?" Misaki said

" They attempted to capture him time and again and they already succeeded twice." Ren said

" We better find him fast... Who knows what they are doing to him." Naoki said

" Guys! Look at this!" Chris called

They ran to their side.

" This is something that was caught on a CCTV camera in a car park." Chris said

The video popped up and showed a figure putting someone familiar into the car and drove off.

" No doubt about it. That was Link Joker and Aichi!" Misaki said

" But where is he going with Aichi?" Kourin ask

" We don't know. He went out of range after driving off at full speed." Lee replied

" Darn it! Is there anyway to find him?!" Naoki said

" If only we had something we could communicate to him with..." Koutei said

" Locating a person isn't easy. If only we have a clue to where Link Joker would usually go..." Jun said

" Somewhere with a high security like... A place full of Reversed fighters!" Jillian said

" Can you track the place where there are black rings around?" Misaki ask

" Sure, but it'll take awhile. For now, you guys should send a search party around the town." Chris replied

" Alright. We're counting on you." Misaki said

They nodded.

" Let's go, everyone!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aichi had been suffering from the squeezing for thirty minutes already and his body was reaching its limits.

_" Someone... Save me..." _Aichi thought

His vision was getting blurry and his breathing was getting heavier but the chains don't stop tightening around his body. The door opened as Reversed Takuto entered the room.

" I think that's enough for today." He said

He snapped his fingers and the chains went back to normal. Aichi's vision and breathing started to turn back to normal but the pain inflicted on his body didn't disappear.

" Hey, hey. Don't tell me you're going to faint now, right? What happened to that willpower of yours?" Reversed Takuto ask

Aichi could only send a glare at him.

" I like those eyes. Your strong will and determination kept you going but now only fatigue is left and there's nothing you can do about it." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi sent another glare at him.

" And there's one more punishment before we initiate our plan. I wonder how long you can hold onto that oxygen of yours." Reversed Takuto said

" What do you intend to do?" Aichi ask

" I'm glad you asked." Reversed Takuto said

He took out a roll of giant tape and taped Aichi's mouth and nose with it.

_" Oh no! I can't breathe!"_ Aichi thought

He struggled with the chains, hoping that the tape would fall off but it was sealed tight and his lungs were gasping for air.

" Struggle all you want. So how does it feel? Hard to breathe?" Reversed Takuto ask

Aichi's struggling started to slow down as his air was running out.

_" I'm losing consciousness..."_ Aichi thought

That was when Reversed Takuto removed the tape and he immediately gasped for air.

" You're really hanging in there. To think that you'll still be able to hold onto your consciousness even when you're deprived of oxygen." Reversed Takuto said

" W-What do you plan to do with me?" Aichi ask

" As you can see, there is a weird writing around you. It's for a little ritual... Or should I say, mind control... More like something taking over your soul." Reversed Takuto said

" Mind Control?"

" Yes. Once I insert this into your body, you won't be able to do anything at your own free will anymore." Reversed Takuto said, he took out a black crystal

" That's..."

" A crystal made out of Link Joker's lock. But I shouldn't insert it into you right now. Besides, you're only left with fatigue, it'll be useless to put it in you now." Reversed Takuto said

" It's useless to keep me here... Everyone will definitely find me again..." Aichi said

" Then I'll make sure that they won't. Naga is almost finished absorbing the Silent Core, all we need is you and the Infinity Core to complete our plan. Step one of our plan is to capture you is already completed, so all we need is you to work for us." Reversed Takuto said

" Just do that in your dreams..." Aichi said

" You're really a naive boy. Well... I'll see you soon." Reversed Takuto said

He left the room and Aichi immediately slid down and hit the ground.

_" He really pushed me beyond my limits... It's even hard to stand now..."_ Aichi thought

He adjusted a little and managed to sit somehow comfortably.

_" But this place... I might not be able to get out but if I can use Psyqualia to communicate and use the crystal to get out of the barrier that is preventing us from communicating, I can let Ren-san and the others know where I am..."_ Aichi thought

He closed his eyes and his Psyqualia glowed and the crystal also glowed before fading.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ren, Leon and Chris felt a sensation.

" This is..." Ren exclaimed

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" It's Sendou... He's trying to communicate with us." Leon replied

" I can feel an image coming..." Chris said

They were suddenly drawn into an image and they were standing in front of a cave.

" He must be trying to show us where he is." Leon said

" He must be inside. We should go in." Ren said

They nodded and went into the cave. While walking, all they saw were darkness and shadows.

" This is really creepy..." Chris said

" As expected of a place that's perfect for hiding someone." Leon said

They continued walking in the cave but there was still no sign of a door or anything.

" Hey, is it me or is the cave getting darker?" Ren ask

" W-Where are you guys?" Chris ask

" Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Leon said

" Sorry..." Ren said

" Ow! I think I bumped into something..." Chris said

They managed to adjust to the dark somehow and found out that there were two doors in front of them.

" I think this is it." Ren said

" Let's try to open one of them." Chris said

They looked at each other and nodded. Leon pushed open the first door and all they saw was a dark room with a black crystal.

" What kind of crystal is that?" Chris ask

" I can feel so much negative energy coming from there..." Ren said

" We better get out of here and look into the next door." Leon said

" Yeah..."

They exited the room and they proceeded to open the next door.

" Let's hope he's inside..." Ren said

" Yeah..."

They opened the door and they saw Aichi there in the centre of the room, chained to the stone slab and his eyes were open with Psyqualia glowing in his eyes.

" Aichi-kun! It's us!" Ren said

Aichi lifted up his head.

" Everyone..." Aichi said

" You did it. We're here. Now we know where to save you." Leon said

" But what was that black crystal we saw in the other room?" Chris ask

" A crystal made of Link Joker's lock. He planning to insert it into me to make me a servant of both Link Joker and Naga. Naga is also almost completed absorbing the Silent Core. It was a matter of time before he comes here..." Aichi replied

" Just hang in there! We're going to get you out soon!" Leon said

" I can't... I used up too much energy and I've been inflicted some injuries too... I can't hang onto Psyqualia anymore..." Aichi said

" No! Stay awake, Aichi!" Chris said

They started to disappear.

" We'll definitely come to save you! Just hang in there!" Leon said

Aichi's Psyqualia started to disappear. Ren and the others opened their eyes to find themselves back in the room where they've be searching for Aichi in.

" Guys! We found him!" Chris said

" What?! Where is he?!" Naoki ask

" In a cave... He's been chained to a stone slab, and he is already deprived of all his energy. We have to save him fast." Leon replied

" Seems like Link Joker already has something that can take control over him. If we don't hurry, we'll be too late." Chris said

" Lead us there! Hurry!" Koutei said

They immediately ran out and they forgot something... Some torch lights...

* * *

When they arrived at the cave, they were immediately surrounded by darkness.

" Why didn't you tell us to bring some torch lights?" Kourin ask

" Sorry... We were kind of in a rush..." Ren replied

" Hey! You stepped on my foot again!" Leon said

" Sorry..."

" Ow! I bumped into something." Lee said

" That must be the doors. Open the one on the left." Chris said

" H-Here, right?" Misaki ask

She reached for the door knob and opened the door.

" Did you do it?" Ren ask

" Better hurry, because I have this idiot stepping on my foot again." Leon said

" Sorry..."

When she fully opened the door, Aichi was there.

" Aichi!"

They ran to him and immediately worked on the chains.

" Aichi, you're going to be alright! We're going to save you!" Naoki said

" Alright! I got it!" Misaki said

The chains on Aichi's hands unlocked and Jillian and Sharlene removed the ones on his legs.

" Come on! Let's get him out!" Kourin said

" Right!"

They managed to get out of the cave.

" We better get him back to Card Capital to rest. We'll see whether he has any injuries first." Misaki said

" Right!"

* * *

Reversed Takuto entered the room to find that Aichi was missing.

" That sneaky little kid... He managed to communicate with the other Psyqualia users and now he's gotten away again. No matter... Although, I wonder how Masquerade's fairing with the brawlers... If he loses, it's both our losses." Reversed Takuto said

* * *

Misaki and the others settled Aichi down on his bed.

" I think he's starting to run a fever. We better give him some medicine." Misaki said

" This is..." Yuri exclaimed

She took up Aichi's arm that was full of the red marks inflicted by the chains' squeezing.

" Looks like Link Joker has really done it this time. These bruises looks really bad." Kourin said

" Yeah. We better treat them as soon as we can." Kourin said

" You guys better go outside. We'll take care of him." Misaki said

" Right."

~ After some time~

Misaki and the others completed in treating Aichi's bruises.

" That should do. Let's hope they'll recover soon. But for now, he shouldn't strain himself." Misaki said

" We should ask the others in. I don't want a repeat of that again." Kourin said

" Me too."

They asked the others in but to be quiet too, so that they won't interrupt Aichi's rest.

" For now, he's sustained bruises all over his body, it might take sometime to recover and I don't think he's fit to go anywhere for now." Misaki said

" Hey, where's Dan and the others?" Ren ask

" While you guys were knocked out, Dan received a letter of challenge by Masquerade and now Dan should be dueling it out with 'im." Naoki replied

" Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Ren and Chris ask

Aichi started to wake up because of that.

" Hey! He's still sensitive to sounds!" Kourin said

Misaki and Lee punched their heads.

" Sorry..." Chris said

" I'm sorry, Misa-ki..." Ren said

" Misaki!"

Aichi opened his eyes to see them and he turned away.

" Aichi? What's wrong?" Naoki ask

" It's nothing... I just want to be alone for a bit..." Aichi replied

" But..."

" It's okay if you guys want to stay here, I just want to feel alone right now..." Aichi said

" Are you alright?" Misaki ask

Kourin signaled to the others to ask them to go outside for awhile and they nodded.

" Aichi, is something wrong?" Misaki ask

" I... I feel so useless... I'm always the target and I couldn't do anything about it... Much less defend myself... I always had to rely on everyone to save me..." Aichi said

" No. That's not true. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have met each other at all and you would've always been alone if you hadn't met us. You helped us so much already and you're even more determined when our world was in danger." Misaki said

" Yeah, Aichi. You've saved so many of us from Reverse already, you've helped us a lot already..." Kourin said

" But..."

Misaki and Kourin picked him up pulled him into a hug.

" You're not useless. You're our precious friend." Misaki said

" And know this, Aichi." Kourin said

" We love you, Aichi." They said

" Misaki-san... Kourin-san..."

They settled him down again as they soothed him to sleep again.

" At least he fell asleep..." Misaki said

" But just now..." Kourin said

The two blushed.

" Did we just confess to him?" They said

" But I'm sure he'll get the wrong idea soon..." Misaki said

" Y-Yeah..."

They went outside and explained to the others, except the confession part.

" So all he needs is rest. So let's go in but this time quietly, we don't want to wake him up again." Misaki said

" Okay."

They headed into the room and waited for Dan and the others to return.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


End file.
